Fireworks for Patriots
by Talamaska
Summary: Wenn unsere Geschichte in Feuer endet, sollten wir gemeinsam verbrennen. Siehst du die Flammen in die Nacht aufsteigen? Wenn dies alles zu Ende geht, hoffe ich, du wirst dich an mich erinnern. Der Nomade Garrett ist der Bitte seines Freundes gefolgt und wird als Zeuge vor die Italiener treten. Wie er sind auch andere Freunde nach Forks gekommen.
1. there is fire

**HYA! **

**Zuerst einmal wünsche ich euch allen, ein Frohes Fest, besinnliche Tage und viel Ruhe und Gemeinsamkeit.**

Diese Story sollte eigentlich nur ein OneShot werden, zu dem ich subtil genötigt wurde. Doch dann sprengte das geplante eine Kapitel den Rahmen und warf so viele Fragen auf, dass dies nun eine Geschichte unter dem Punkt „was wäre wenn" geworden ist. In Gang gesetzt hat dies vor einiger Zeit, wie so oft bei mir, ein einziger Song. „I see fire" von Ed Sheeran, der ja bekanntlich Titelsong von „Der Hobbit, Smaugs Einöde" ist.

Worum geht es also?

Die Vampire des Cullenclans, Carlisles Familie ist aufgrund Renesmees Geburt in Aufruhr, Alice sieht die Volturi in ihrer grausamen Schönheit und in ihrer Funktion als oberstes Gericht anrücken. Es müssen also Zeugen gefunden werden, die einfach durch ihre Anwesenheit die Alten zum Innehalten bewegen werden. Und im Fall der Fälle vielleicht in der Lage sind, der „Rechtsprechung" zu trotzen.

18 Freunde sind gekommen, um einem Freund einen Gefallen zu tun und stehen nun den Italienern gegenüber.

Aber was ist, wenn sich Zeugen über alle Grenzen hinweg schon kennen und sich nun wieder begegnen? Wiedervereint, mit Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Zeiten? Und die Volturi plötzlich nicht die einzigen Unruhestifter sind? Und der Kampf um Renesmees Zukunft nicht mehr der einzige?

Viel Spaß, ich hoffe es gefällt euch,

Talamasca

##

**_Fireworks for Patriots_**

**_I see fire_**

_If this is to end in fire__  
__Then we should all burn together Watch the flames climb high into the night__  
__Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will_

_(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

_**1.**__**Kapitel – there is fire**_

_**Garrett**_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls _

Überblicke das Schneebedeckte Feld vor uns. Wir haben uns versammelt, um den selbsternannten Königen die Stirn zu bieten, sollten sie vorhaben, was die Rumänen behaupten. Wir können ihr Kommen spüren, es in der Luft schmecken.

Betrachte die Zeugen, die sich zu unserem Freund und seiner Familie bekannt haben.

Manche von uns sind herrlich naiv und versuchen an Wohlwollen zu glauben. Wir anderen spüren die Veränderung.

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke _

Bei allen erwacht eine Art Kampfgeist, auch wenn der Verlust von Alice und Jasper über den Cullens hängt.

_Watch the flames climb high into the night__  
__Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will _

Blicke Carlisle an. Muss an meine Zeit in der Revolution denken, an meinen Vater, erinnere mich an meine erste Begegnung mit dem englischen Doktor. Ich komme mit den meisten gut aus, nenne aber nur wenige wahre Freunde. Carlisle Cullen ist einer von ihnen. Und wenn wir gegen die Volturi untergehen sollten, werde ich mit gutem Gewissen und ohne Zögern verbrennen. Ich tue das Richtige. Ich weiß, auch Carlisle würde zu mir stehen, würde ich eines Vergehens beschuldigt. Und das Zirkeloberhaupt – der Familienvater- hat weit mehr zu verlieren, als ich, als das Leben eines Einzelnen.

Blicke meinen Kameraden Liam an, meine störrische Freundin Siobhan, die die Augen fest geschlossen hat und die Finger gegen die Schläfen drückt. Um Carlisles Willen versucht sie zumindest, von ihrer „Gabe" Gebrauch zu machen. Auch ich glaube daran, dass sie den Ausgang von Situationen in ihrem Sinne beeinflussen kann. Sie sollte sich also den Frieden ganz fest wünschen.

Wende mich zur feurigen Katrina um, die dicht neben mir steht. Kratzbürstiges, widerspenstiges Weibsbild.

_If this is to end in fire__  
__Then we should all burn together _

_(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

Wenn wir untergehen, werden wir gemeinsam untergehen.

_**## RÜCKBLICK##**_

_**Kate**_

Ich kann das seltsame Kind wachsen sehen und sehe die Ähnlichkeit, die das Mädchen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater hat. Der verschlossene Edward, den nicht mal Tanya aus seinem Schneckenhaus locken konnte, hat eine Nachkommin gezeugt. Ein biologisches Kind. Anders als Vasilii und all die anderen verbotenen Kreaturen.

Ich kann aber auch Irina verstehen, auch wenn sie richtiger Weise erst unseren Cousin Carlisle hätte aufsuchen sollen, statt überstürzt nach Italien aufzubrechen. Natürlich erscheint Renesmee wie ein Geschöpf, das unsere Mutter von uns riss. Aber das arme Mädchen kann nichts für die Frevel der Vergangenheit.

Sie ist kein unsterbliches Kind, auch wenn wir noch nicht wissen, was sie ist.

Selbst Eleazar versteht nicht, wie so etwas möglich ist und würde zu gern die Möglichkeiten aufgreifen, die Edward schildert. Aber die Zeit reicht nicht, um nach Südamerika zu reisen und nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen, nur weil es vielleicht einen alten Stamm und alte Legenden über Libosomen und ähnliches gibt. Edward und er tauschen sich aus, spielen sich Gedanken zu. Sie haben dieselbe Art zu diskutieren, wie Carlisle und Eleazar, ich glaube mein Bruder vermisst seinen Freund.

Dennoch vertreibt es ihm die Nervosität der unendlichen Warterei, auch wenn Bellas Gabe eine interessante Spielerei ist.

Ich bin gespannt, wie die Neuankömmlinge sind, die Bella und Edward auf den Füßen haben. Und den Hund maulend, dass der Gestank unerträglich sei. Da stimme ich ihm zu, dieser Geruch von nassem Hund ist widerlich. Aber ich bin zu höflich, darauf direkt hinzuweisen. Immerhin stören sie nicht weiter.

Carlisle hat gute Freunde über die Zeit seines Lebens gesammelt. So ist der ägyptische Zirkel bereits anwesend, der mich an die Vampire aus „Das Erwachen" erinnert und ein merkwürdiges Gespann in seltsamen Ungleichgewicht ist. Und überraschender Weise sind sie zu viert, wo Eleazar von dem früheren Gott Amun und seiner Gefährtin Kebi gesprochen hat. Sie sind in Begleitung eines Jungen, der Eleazar in Staunen versetzt und dessen Gefährtin.

Das Zirkeloberhaupt ist mürrisch, betrachtet uns mit großem Argwohn. Er misstraut dieser Zusammenkunft und spricht kaum ein Wort mit Edward. Er scheint also überwiegend mit Carlisle befreundet zu sein und ist nicht darauf aus, neue Freundschaften zu schließen. Seine Gefährtin weicht nicht von seiner Seite, als würde sie ihm sofort zu Füßen springen, wenn er es erwartet. Mit ihr spricht er. In dem jungen Mädchen kann ich nicht dieselbe Verehrung sehen, Tia teilt Kebis Meinung über Amun also nicht. Diese beiden kommunizieren wenig miteinander. Benjamin und Tia indes…. Sie sind… süß. Wie Kinder es eben sind, wenn sie verliebt sind, auch wenn Tia sehr erwachsen wirkt. Ich finde es entzückend, dass sie sich schon fast ihr ganzes Leben kennen, wie Carmen in Erfahrung bringt. Es ist irgendwie herzergreifend, dass sie sich schon zu ihren „Lebzeiten" geliebt haben und das heute noch tun.

Für mich ist das ein Indiz für Carlisles Überzeugung, dass wir alle eine Seele haben, irgendwie. Denn sich um ein menschliches Wesen zu sorgen, obwohl wir so viele Zerstreuungen haben, gerade in unserer ersten Dekade! Und dann die innere Stärke aufzubringen, einen anderen Menschen zu verwandeln und ihn nicht zu töten!

Carlisle führt so etwas darauf zurück, wie unsere Bindung zuvor gewesen ist. Auch unsere Gefühle verstärken sich ja um ein Vielfaches.

Es ist ein schöner Gedanke. Ich bin für diese Theorie, kann nicht verstehen, warum Edward sich für ein dunkles Wesen hält. In meiner Familie hat jeder eine Seele. Anders kann es gar nicht sein, betrachte meinen sanften Bruder Eleazar, meine liebevolle Schwester Carmen oder meine feurige Tanya. Meine kleine Schwester Irina hat die Qual in Herz und Seele sogar zu einer unüberlegten Entscheidung getrieben.

Konzentriere mich auf die Stimmen im Foyer, Edward, der eindringlich darum bittet, zu hören, zu riechen und nicht nur zu sehen, weil es nicht das ist, wonach es aussehe.

Eine Frauenstimme beruhigt ihn, dass sie tun werden, worum er sie bittet. Carmen gleitet plötzlich von der Sofalehne und blickt Eleazar überrascht an, der ebenfalls ein paar Schritte Richtung Wohnzimmertür macht.

„Was habt ihr?", fragt Tanya leise, aufgeschreckt. Auch mich beunruhigt das Verhalten meiner Geschwister. Amuns glutrote Augen richten sich misstrauisch auf die Tür, Benjamin, der junge Vampir aus Amuns Zirkel, lächelt, als freue er sich auf das Abenteuer, dass uns alle erwartet und blickt interessiert in unsere Runde.

„Es ist nichts.", beginnt Carmen in ihrer freundlichen Sopranstimme. „Ich glaube nur, wir kennen… den Zirkel.", es klingt nach einer Frage. „Allerdings waren sie damals nicht zu dritt.", schließt Eleazar ab und lauscht auf die Füße, die ins obere Stockwerk gehen.

Edward und Bella kommen als erste herein. Die Frau die hinter ihnen eintritt, ist… Ruben ist mit Frauen wie diesen berühmt geworden. Sie ist genauso groß wie Edward, ihre Erscheinung ist beeindruckend, ist sie eine Frau mit üppiger Sanduhrfigur doch einem Gesicht, das so schön ist, ich hielte jedes Foto von ihr für ein Produkt von Fotoshop, selbst für einen Vampir ist sie außergewöhnlich hübsch. Ihre aufmerksamen roten Augen wandern durch den Raum, als sie Carmen und Eleazar erblickt, bricht ein Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht heraus, das seinesgleichen sucht. Ich kann nicht umhin, mich mit ihr zu freuen.

Der Vampir, der ihr nachfolgt ist größer als sie, und dunkler. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt von Misstrauen, Vorsicht und Entschlossenheit. Er sieht älter als sie aus, härter.

Edward betrachtet die beiden Neuankömmlinge kurz. „Was für ein interessanter Zufall. Das sind Siobhan, Liam und Maggie. Carlisles Freunde aus Irland.", erklärt er, als das junge Mädchen hinter dem finsteren Hünen auftaucht und mit jugendlichem Interesse und federndem roten Haar, aber ernster Miene die Lage begutachtet.

„Carmen, Eleazar.", Siobhan macht einige Schritte auf meine Geschwister zu.

„Wie lange mag es her sein, Siobhan?", seufzt Carmen und schließt die andere in die Arme, wie gute Freunde. „Ich freue mich euch wiederzusehen."

„Wenn wir uns auch einen anderen Grund für ein Treffen gewünscht hätten.", beendet Eleazar ihren Satz, reicht dem anderen Mann – Liam, die Hand.

„Ihr kennt euch?", erkundigt sich Tanya überrascht. Das Mädchen, Maggie, die noch immer unheimlich ernst ist, reicht Carmen die Hand und lächelt.

Die größere Vampirin lächelt Tanya an.

„Das ist unser… unsere Familie.", beginnt Carmen. „Tanya und Kate."

„Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", antwortet Siobhan. „Ihr seid die Cousinen aus Denali, richtig?", bin überrascht, dass sie weiß wer wir sind.

Edward klärt mich auf. „Auch wenn wir unsere Freunde viel zu selten sehen, hält Carlisle engen Kontakt. In einer Welt wie heute ist dies natürlich viel einfacher als früher."

Carmen nickt, aber es scheint mir nicht, dass sie und der irische Zirkel im engen Kontakt standen. „Wir haben Liam und Siobhan… wann war das gleich, Liebling?", als habe sie etwas vergessen, wendet sich Carmen zu ihrem Mann um. Als ob wir vergessen könnten!

„Ah, wenn ich richtig erinnere, dann muss das um 1835 gewesen sein.", Siobhan und Eleazar grinsen sich an. Also zu der Zeit, als sie die Volturi verließen.

„Aye, ich glaube auch.", erwidert Siobhan und fällt in Carmens Lachen ein.

Der düstere Vampir an ihrer Seite lässt seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, achtet auf das zierliche Mädchen, dass Edward als Maggie vorgestellt hat, als diese einige Schritte in den Raum macht und sich weiter umsieht. Er und Amun blicken sich an. Verfolge das Geschehen. Der Ägypter hebt den Kopf und schiebt das Kinn hervor, Liams Blick ist brennend, mindestens ebenso stolz, als ihn der frühere Gott nicht einschüchtern kann. Gut, Liam ist dann doch ein paar Zentimeter größer, als Amun. Aber ihn scheint die seltsame Aura von Autorität – oder Arroganz, ich bin mir nicht sicher, die der älteste Vampir in diesem Raum ausstrahlt, nicht zu verwirren.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es „den" ägyptischen Zirkel noch gibt.", reißt mich Siobhan aus meinen Gedanken. „Es ist sehr ruhig um euch geworden.", sie bemüht sich, Akzentfrei zu sprechen, damit wir alle uns verständigen können, doch sie kann ihre Herkunft nicht verbergen. Kebi verzieht das Gesicht, ist von der informellen, direkten Ansprache anscheinend nicht begeistert. Als Amun nichts erwidert und Kebi den Kopf senkt, als Siobhan sie direkt anblickt, fährt die Irin fort. „Nun sehe ich warum.", Eleazar nickt, stimmt der alten Freundin zu. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben.

„Ihr habt von uns gehört?", erkundigt sich Benjamin und steht auf, mehr zu erfahren. Amun grollt leise.

Siobhan nickt. Liam und sie wechseln einen Blick, mir fällt auf, dass sie eine kleine Bewegung mit der Hand macht. Es könnte eine beschwichtigende Geste sein. „Ihr seid ein Teil unserer Geschichte."

Mir ist, als könnte ich das „genauso wie" an ihrem Satzende hören. Es gibt viele Legenden.

_**Carmen**_

_Siobhan und Liam zähle ich seit fast 200 Jahren zu meinen ältesten Freunden. Obwohl wir sie viel zu selten sehen. Ich bin überrascht, dass wir schon so viele Dekaden keinen Kontakt mehr hatten._

_Eleazar und ich haben die beiden irischen Vampire kennen gelernt, nachdem mein Geliebter seinen Posten bei den Volturi aufgegeben hatte. Unser Freund Carlisle war in der Unterwelt längst als Stragoni Benefici bekannt geworden, gegen seinen eigenen Willen, scheute er doch schon damals jedwedes Aufheben um seine Person, hatte aber eine Dekade vor unserer Ankunft Italien verlassen. Somit haben wir Carlisle erst kennen gelernt, als wir bereits unser Zuhause bei den Denalis gefunden hatten._

_Eleazar und ich leben einige Jahre nomadisch. Bereisen Italien, Spanien Portugal, siedeln in Frankreich, das für meinen Geschmack zu vollgestopft ist, schlendern durch Dänemark und begegnen dort auch zwei Iren._

_Mir ist heute klar, warum Siobhan und Carlisle so gut mit einander auskommen. Und ihre Faszination Eleazar gegenüber und seinem bisherigen Wirkungskreis, ist herrlich erfrischend. Ihr melodischer SingSang an Fragen, Neugierde und echtem Interesse an uns als Personen habe ich bei Vampiren bisher selten erlebt. Anteilnahme ohne Hintergedanken gibt es bei den Volturi nicht, nicht wenn man nicht Teil des inneren Kreises ist, sich den Meistern nicht unterwirft. Carlisle und auch der stets traurige Marcus stechen aus ihnen heraus. Es ist schön, nach sehr langer Zeit wieder das Gefühl zu haben, einem Artgenossen trauen zu können. Jemand anderem wie Eleazar._

_Ich bin erstaunt, als mein Mann mir gesteht, von Siobhan gehört zu haben. Während ich schon um meine neue Freundin zittere, beruhigt er mich. Sie sei nicht mehr auf dem Radar der selbsternannten Könige. Aber der Vampir der sie erschaffen hat, stand unter Beobachtung. Man sei kurz davor gewesen, einzugreifen, als Siobhan dem selbst ein Ende gesetzt habe._

_Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Die schöne, sanfte Siobhan, deren frohes Lachen mitreißend ist, soll einen anderen Vampir getötet haben. Es ist surreal, betrachtet man die junge Frau und ihren rauen, schweigsamen Gefährten, dem ich so etwas viel eher zutrauen würde._

_Vielleicht hege ich sofort Sympathie für den stillen, stets ernstblickenden Liam, weil er und seine Ehefrau mich an uns erinnern._

_Abgesehen davon, dass Siobhan der Teil jener Verbindung ist, der einen Mund hat, sind sie uns in ihrer nonverbalen Kommunikation sehr ähnlich._

_Sie berühren sich häufig, es ist wie eine geheime Verständigung, perfektioniert in jahrelanger Zweisamkeit. Sie teilen einen Blick und es nicht notwendig, das Liam seinen Gedanken ausspricht, scheint Siobhan sofort verstanden zu haben. Ebenso reicht ein Augenaufschlag von Siobhan und ihr Gefährte weiß, was er davon zu halten hat._

_Ich gebe zu, ich bin erstaunt außerhalb der Volturi solch zivilisiertes Verhalten an zu treffen. Es ist nicht so, dass Vampirpärchen sonst ungezügelt sind. Und auch ich habe mich benommen schon bevor ich Eleazar traf. Aber die Volturi behaupten, dass ihre Präsenz nötig ist, damit es Frieden und Ordnung gibt. Doch die meisten Vampire, die in Dänemark und auf der Reise nach Irland unseren Weg kreuzen, sind freundlich uns gegenüber. Einige von ihnen sind Nomaden, die dem irischen Zirkel schon öfter begegnet sind. Sie sind, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, zivilisiert._

_Eleazar würde sagen, dass dies ein Erfolg der Vampirgesetze ist, dass die Könige im Recht sind, es sich zeigt, dass wir alle unsere Normen verinnerlicht haben und so ein großes Miteinander möglich ist. Ich frage mich immer wieder, ob dies wirklich den griechischen Italienern zu zuschreiben ist. Oder ob es in der Natur eines jeden Menschen liegt, unnötigen Streit zu vermeiden, solange genug von allem da ist. Demetri meint, Vampire seien gierige Wesen, die immer mehr wollen, egal wieviel sie schon haben. Mehr Jagdgrund, mehr Blut, mehr, mehr, mehr._

_Ich möchte nicht mehr. Alles was ich wollte, war ein friedliches Leben an Eleazars Seite, ohne Zwietracht, Missgunst und Strafgerichte. Nun, wo ich dieses Leben leben kann, habe ich meinen Frieden mit der Welt gemacht und bin dankbar um diese Möglichkeit._

_Auch Siobhan und Liam erscheinen mir in keiner Weise als machtgierig oder unbeherrscht. Gut, Liam kann sein territoriales Verhalten nicht sehr gut verbergen, aber ich muss sagen, das finde ich schon wieder sehr charmant. Es bestätigt, dass Vampire für immer lieben. Und somit gibt es auch für immer Eifersucht. Das verstehe ich mit meinem südlichen Temperament wohl besser, als die damenhafte Inselanerin._

Siobhan ist genauso interessiert am Unbekannten, am Neuen, wie unser englischer Freund. Genauso auf Gerechtigkeit bedacht, wie Eleazar.

Als wir weiterreisten, uns in die neue Welt aufmachten und die Denalischwestern trafen, die einen Weg gefunden hatten, auf das Töten von Menschen zu verzichten, verblasste unsere Freundschaft zu einer wundervollen Erinnerung, die wir, wie die vielen Bekanntschaften immer wieder auffrischen wollten. Dann, wenn wir Zeit dafür hatten. Irgendwann später. Es gab einfach immer andere Ablenkungen. Und in einem Vampirleben wie unserem, sicher, mit einem Dach und einer Familie, die dich beschützt, ist so viel Zeit für das Später vorhanden, dass eine Dekade dieselbe Bedeutung bekommt, wie ein Monat.

Das sie jetzt hier sind, vollzählig, mit der zierlichen Maggie an ihrer Seite, beweist dies.

Siobhan unterhält sich mit Ben und Tia, was Amun sichtlich missfällt. Liams Blick wandert aufmerksam durch den Raum. Maggie sieht sich um, hört dem Gespräch ihres Zirkeloberhauptes zu.

„Maggie?", erkundige ich mich, Liam blickt mich abwartend an, ich möchte wissen, wie sie zu diesem Zirkel gefunden hat. Das junge Mädchen schielt zu Liam hinüber, um dessen Mund fast etwas wie ein Lächeln zuckt. Zum ersten Mal schaut sie nicht mehr so ernst drein, wie Liam.

„Aye, das war 1845 so.", beginnt sie leise, Siobhan wendet den Blick einen Moment auf uns.

_**Garrett**_

Der Geruch nach nassem Hund umgibt diesen kleinen, grünen Ort wie ein Schutzwall. Genau wie Emmett und Rosalie gesagt haben. Doch es gibt ein weiteres Odur. Vampire. Großräumig lingert ein Hauch von meinem guten Freund Carlisle in den Fährten, also nehme ich stark an, dass sich die Cullens hier wirklich fast frei bewegen. Allerdings kommen neue Gerüche hinzu, als ich auf die vorgegebene Route komme, die mir die Cullenkinder zur Vermeidung von Missverständnissen ans Herz gelegt haben.

Die meisten erkenne ich nicht auf Anhieb, vielleicht kenne ich die Vampire auch überhaupt nicht. Jedoch gibt es einige Noten, die Erkennen heraufbeschwören, auf zweien davon liegt Meerluft, ein Geruch nach Wind. Könnte das sein?

Entfernt kann ich Wölfe heulen hören, kann näher schwere Tatzen hören und überlege, doch vom Wege abzukommen, nur um sie mir anzusehen. Mannshohe Wölfe, die in einem Rudel leben und bei Tageslicht wandeln, triffst du nicht jeden Tag. Aber ich bin nicht Rotkäppchen und es ist höflicher, ihnen erst in ihrer Menschengestalt gegenüber zu treten. Emmett sagt, dass sie wenn möglich nicht vor uns die Form ändern werden, weil sie da am verletzlichsten sind. Und sie den „normalen" Vampiren nicht trauen, aber vielleicht tut mir doch einer den Gefallen. Das ist etwas, was ich noch nie gesehen habe.

Konzentriere mich wieder auf die Spur, die ich kenne, setze meinen Weg fort. Ich kann das Haus sehen. Eine Gestalt steht auf der Veranda, Hände in den Hosentaschen. Der andere Vampir kann da noch nicht allzu lange stehen, sonst hätte ich ihn vorher bemerkt. Steht, als würde er auf eine Ankunft warten.

Nein! Hah!

Oh, auch wenn Rosalie und Emmett sehr ernst waren, kann das hier ein großer Spaß werden.

Beschleunige meine Schritte, bevor wir eine männliche Umarmung teilen.

Mein Kamerad! Mein Leidensgenosse! Es ist tatsächlich der irische Zirkel, dessen Spur ich gefolgt bin. Liam klopft mir auf die Schulter und grinst mich einen Moment an.

„Wie ist es dir ergangen, Soldat!?", grüßt er. Er ist kein Mann der großen Worte, doch als ich ihn und seine Ehefraukennen lernte, haben wir sofort einen Draht zueinander gehabt.

Ich gestehe, damals hatte ich mich innerlich darauf vorbereitet, mit einem Nomaden die Stadt… wo war es nur… Liverpool? Birmingham?, ist ja auch egal, unsicher zu machen, als Siobhan zu uns stieß. Mein Mann war gebunden! Die beiden Iren sind Mates und das schon eine sehr lange Zeit. Siobhan legt sehr viel Wert darauf, dass sie außerdem auch_ Eheleute _sind_. _

Ich bin Garrett. Auch wenn ich einen Nachnamen habe.

Aber Siobhan ist Siobhan Gallagher. Punkt. Hehe, das Mädchen ist ein Original, ich mag ihre natürliche Neugierde.

Einen Moment tauschen wir uns aus, stellen fest, dass es ernst sein muss, wenn Carlisle sogar aus Europa Hilfe holt. Liam nickt, verrät aber nichts. Als ich mich zur Tür wende, öffnet Edward diese bereits.

Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass der Junge die Gabe hat, Gedanken zu lesen. Es ist sehr nett von ihm, dass er mir einen Moment mit einem meiner ältesten Freunde gegeben hat.

Als ich zu Carlisles Sohn in die Vorhalle trete – wow, Esme hat sich wirklich nicht lumpen lassen, als sie dieses Haus ausgewählt hat – schlägt mir wieder Vampirduft entgegen. Selbst die Note, die alle Wesen in Carlisles Familie teilen, ist hier stärker. Und dann erkenne ich einen weiteren Geruch.

Das ist doch nicht? Wie konnte es mir entgegen? Ich war zu schnell damit, alle Aromen, die mit meinem englischen Freund zu tun haben, als seine Familie abzutun.

„Garrett?", erkundigt sich Edward, mustert mich besorgt. Vielleicht solltest du die nächste Zeit besser aus meinem Kopf bleiben. Nur als Rat unter Freunden. Edward zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Okay!?", antwortet er irritiert, bevor er mir eine unglaubliche Geschichte erzählt.

Als Bella Cullen und das Kind vor mich treten, kann ich die Wahrheit deutlich sehen.

„Hey du.", stupse dem kleinen Mädchen auf die Nase. „Was machst du denn für Sachen?", wieder streckt das kleine Mädchen ihre Hände nach mir aus, zeigt mir alle Zeugen die schon da sind.

Zeigt mir Siobhan und Maggie, weil sie erkannt hat, dass sie zu meinem Kumpel dazugehören. Was für ein bemerkenswert kluges Mädchen. Klickt sich durch vier Gestalten, die nach Wüste aussehen und Edward mit „der ägyptische Zirkel" kommentiert. Ich finde es irgendwie amüsant, dass es immer „der ägyptische Zirkel" heißt. Inzwischen gibt es unlängst einige Zirkel, auch im Dunstkreis Ägyptens, aber es symbolisiert, was dieser Zirkel ist. Der einzige überlebende ägyptische Zirkel, der aus einer Zeit kommt, bevor es die Volturi gegeben hat. Es ist kaum vorstellbar. Ich bin in eine Zeit geboren, in der unsere oberste Instanz schon lange existierte. Der älteste Vampir, den ich persönlich kenne, ist Siobhan. Einst bin ich jemandem begegnet, der behauptet, 1000Jahre alt zu sein. Aber auch dies fällt in eine Zeit unter der Regentschaft der dubiosen Italiener. Von den Rumänen habe ich, ähnlich wie von den Ägyptern nur Geschichten gehört.

Dann lächelt Renesmee. „Unsere Familie.", erklärt Edward, der Gedankenleser.

Das Mädchen lächelt, als es mir ein dunkelhaariges Vampirpärchen zeigt und eine hübsche Blondine. Als mir ihr Kind eine weitere Vampirin zeigt, werde ich anscheinend blass um die Nase, denn Bella erkundigt sich besorgt, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Das hübsche Gesicht der blonden Vampirin, mit den großen, goldenen Augen und umrahmt von langem blonden Haar. Im Gegensatz zur ersten Blondine wirkt sie beinahe arrogant, unterkühlt. Nein, das kann nicht sein!

Doch dann ist das tatsächlich ihr Geruch, der unter den Noten in diesem Haus lingert. Ich habe sie mit Carlisles Duft als Teil seiner Familie abgetan. Aber das ist es nicht.

Erinnerungen kriechen hervor.

1924\. New Orleans. Und Kate.

_**Siobhan**_

Ich bin etwas enttäuscht. Es ist ein schales Gefühl, ein widerlich klebriger Beigeschmack und ich spreche nicht von dem beißenden Fellgeruch der Gestaltwandler.

Hier haben wir uns nun bei unserem Freund Carlisle eingefunden, der unsere Hilfe suchte und die wir einem Mann wie ihm gewähren werden, sind mit einem der ältesten Zirkel unserer Geschichte konfrontiert und dann sind sie so gar nicht göttlich.

Ich habe etwas anderes erwartet. Einen Gott halt. Einen Mann, der die Macht ausstrahlt, ganze Völker zu seinen Füßen zu haben. Doch Amun ist sehr zurück genommen und misstrauisch.

Und seine Gefährtin Kebi… sie ist ein Paradebeispiel unserer Art. Vampire sind für immer, sie verändern sich nicht, unsere stärksten Charaktereigenschaften treten nach unserer Verwandlung noch prägnanter auf. Ihre Unterwürfigkeit, ihre Fügsamkeit treiben meinen inneren Protest an, aber ich weiß, dass sie das nicht mit mir diskutieren würde. Auch wenn ich es für falsch halte, sich selbst für einen anderen auf diese Weise aufzugeben.

Amuns Augen tangierten unsere Ankunft, schätzten unsere Bedrohung ab. Sein Stolz und seine Vorsicht waren herausgefordert, als Liam und er sich angesehen haben.

Man könnte natürlich sagen, dass Amun seinen früheren Glanz zurücknimmt, seitdem die Volturi ihre Macht begründet haben, aber das würde vergessen, dass Amun sich beinahe weise von allein der neuen Kraft gebeugt hat und somit seinen Zirkel als einzigen der alten Zeit retten konnte.

Es heißt, dass Aro Amun beobachtet, weil er Amun eben diese Schläue zutraut. Und besorgt ist, dass der alte Gott einen Glückstreffer landet, so wie mit Demetri.

Nachdem was ich nun gehört habe, hat der Uralte einen Coup gelandet, als er den Jungen verwandelte. Mich erschreckt und fasziniert dessen Gabe, es ist kein Wunder, dass Benjamin niemandem von uns bekannt ist. Seine Fähigkeiten sind beeindruckend. Er könnte eine gefährliche Waffe sein, als Herr über Eis und Feuer, könnte er Vampire mit einer einzelnen Handbewegung in Brand setzen. Aber der Junge hat ein gutes Gespür für richtig und falsch. Und ein Rückgrat.

Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie der gesamte ägyptische Zirkel um Benjamin zu rotieren scheint. Obwohl ich mir bei Kebi nicht sicher bin. Sie sind seltsam unausgewogen.

Doch bei Benjamin ist nichts von Amuns Argwohn, Vorsicht und der wachsenden Unruhe zu spüren, die bei seinem Zirkeloberhaupt mit jedem Vampir, der Carlisle zu Hilfe kommt, größer wird.

Der Junge strahlt eine merkwürdige Ruhe aus, die Gelassenheit eines unbefleckten Gemüts. Benjamin kann unsere Befürchtungen nicht nachvollziehen, hat er doch bisher wenig Kontakt mit unserer Welt gehabt, noch von den Volturi gehört. Amun hat seinen Zirkel vor der Welt verschlossen, damals, zu Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts.

„Wie alt bist du?", erkundige ich mich bei dem lächelnden jungen Mann. Benjamins Fröhlichkeit ist ansteckend, obwohl ich den Eindruck habe, dass er sich der Schwere unserer Situation bewusst ist.

Amuns brennender Blick trifft meinen. Er spricht mit niemandem, außer seinem Zirkel, doch hat seine Ohren anscheinend überall.

„Neugeboren 1810 im schönen Kairo.", antwortet Benjamin fröhlich. Amun macht einen Schritt vor, spüre, wie Liam sich anspannt. Wir wechseln einen Blick, ich schlucke meinen Kommentar hinunter, werde Amun nicht sagen, dass ich ihn durchschaut habe. Ihn und seine Pläne. Es wäre ein Tipp ins Blaue. Eleazar und ich sehen uns an. Auch ihm ist klar, warum Amun von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist und er an die 200Jahre nicht mehr außerhalb der Stadtmauern zu sehen war.

Es ist bemerkenswert, wie viele unserer Wege sich im Lauf unseres Lebens schon gekreuzt haben.

Carmen und Eleazar haben wir einst in Dänemark getroffen. Maggie und Carmen unterhalten sich angeregt, stehen sie sich heute doch zum ersten Mal gegenüber.

Es ist erstaunlich, dass wir uns bis zum heutigen Tage niemals über unseren Freund mit den goldenen Augen und seltsamen Ernährungsgrundsätzen verständigt haben. Carlisle hat in vielen Existenzen seine Spuren hinterlassen, selbst wenn er sie nur kurz gestreift hat. Der Nomade Randall ist dafür ein gutes Beispiel, war ihr Intermezzo doch eher kurz. Und dennoch betrachtet er den charmanten englischen Doktor als Freund, als einen Freund, dem er ein so außergewöhnliches Enkelkind bezeugen wird. Aber vielleicht ist er auch nur zu jung, um die Schrecken der unsterblichen Kinder in ihrer Gänze vor Augen zu haben. Es gibt entlegene Ecken oben, weit im Norden, die bis heute fast menschenleer sind. Die Volturi haben Zeitzeugnisse beseitigt, so dass die Menschen glauben, dass sei schon immer so gewesen. Aber teils gab es dort Städte oder große Gemeinden, die heute Brachland sind, weil ein unsterbliches Kind den Ort ausgelöscht hat.

Mein Freund Carlisle wird oft mit dem Attribut „mitfühlend" beschrieben. Er unterstützt Menschen wie Vampire, die seinen Weg kreuzen, bringt sie auf die für sie richtigen Wege. Er urteilt nicht, zumindest versucht er, sich nicht vorschnell in eine Meinung zu stürzen. Im Scherz hat er einst zu mir gesagt, dass seine Gabe „Mitgefühl" sei und gezwinkert. Ich denke, dass er da nicht ganz falsch liegt, auch wenn er selbst das anders sieht.

Es ist ein bisschen wie bei klein- Renesmee. Deswegen ist es nicht abwegig, dass er sich als ihr Großvater versteht.

Ich glaube, dass es eine Gabe sein könnte, was Carlisle kann. Alle lassen auch ihn hinein, nennen ihn Freund und sind bereit auf die nasskalte Olympichalbinsel zu reisen, nur um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Er löst irgendetwas in uns aus. Mensch wie Vampir.

Der Nomade Alistair ist ein Beispiel. Carlisle und Esme haben sich im Anschluss an ihren Besuch bei uns auf die Suche nach ihm begeben. Aber Alistair meidet unsereins. Und die Menschen. Tiere meiden ihn. Aber dennoch sind die beiden Engländer Freunde. Carlisle ist der einzige Freund, den der verschrobene Einsiedler hat.

Amun ein weiteres Beispiel. Wie kann man nur mit jemandem wie ihm befreundet sein? Er lässt niemanden hinein.

Aro von den Volturi gegenüber genießt Carlisle Privilegien.

Das ist nicht einfach so. Das kann nicht jeder beliebige Vampir erreichen.

Aber würde ich meinen Freund darauf ansprechen, er würde es abwinken, so wie ich ihn für verrückt erkläre, wenn er mir eine Gabe unterschieben will.

Der nordamerikanische Nomade, unser Freund Garrett ist über uns – über Liam - das erste Mal in Birmingham gestolpert. Sein Forscherdrang hatte ihn ins alte Land getrieben. Er hatte gerade ein Jahrzehnt in Russland verbracht, fand es aber zu kalt, der Aufwand sei zu groß, sollte man doch einmal einem Menschen unverhofft über den Weg laufen. Außerdem schmecken die Menschen auf dem Land dort entweder nach Hunger oder nach Vodka, zumindest war das 1880 so.

Die folgenden zwanzig Jahre, die Garrett in Europa verbrachte, musste ich meinen Ehemann teilen und konnte zum ersten Mal Liams früheren Widerwillen unseren Zirkel um Maggie zu erweitern, verstehen. Auch wenn Garrett uns oder wir ihn über die Jahre nur besuchten und nie länger als ein paar Monate zusammen unterwegs gewesen sind, ist es eine seltsame Erfahrung gewesen.

Liam erinnert sich gern daran. Nicht nur, weil die beiden Soldaten gute Freunde geworden sind, die Ansichten teilen oder herzhaft über verschiedene Standpunkte diskutieren können. Nein, auch weil seine Ehefrau ihre Sehnsucht nach Zweisamkeit an ihm gestillt hat, wenn er von den Ausflügen, die die beiden Männer ohne uns gemacht hatten, zurückkehrte. Aber natürlich würde ich mir nicht die Blöße geben, zu verlangen, dass wir Garrett nur als Zirkel gegenüber treten. Auch wenn mein Fiann genau weiß, dass ich dies am liebsten tun würde. Ich teile ihn nun einmal nicht gern. Und musste das über 200Jahre auch nur bedingt tun, bis die beiden Männer sich begegnet sind. Selbst Freunde von uns, die im Norden, oben in Dänemark leben, sieht er nicht so häufig.

Doch es ist nur fair, auch ich würde unsere Freunde niemals abweisen und habe es bei Carlisles Besuchen stets gepredigt.

Garrett war zu Anfang eher belustigt über den Fakt, dass unser Zirkel mit einer Eheschließung besiegelt wurde. Aber auch 1880 habe ich darauf bereits großen Wert gelegt. Es waren die nervenaufreibendsten Jahre meines Vampirlebens, als ich auf den störrischen Widerstandskämpfer und seine Bitte seinen Namen zu tragen, gewartet habe.

Maggie wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, als wir uns ansehen. Garrett und Liam unterhalten sich leise. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandert immer wieder zum Zirkel aus Denali, bis Eleazar sich aus meinem Gespräch mit Carmen ausklinkt und sich zu den beiden Männern gesellt.

Unsere süße Maggie war es auch, die 1960 auf dem Mardi Gras in N'Orleans feststellte, dass die

beiden hochgewachsenen, respekteinflößenden Gestalten zusammen manchmal wie kleine Kinder sind.

_**Kate**_

Die Nomaden rücken an. Charlotte und Peter sind schon da, Carlisle und Esme versprechen, dass sie auf dem Heimweg sind und einen weiteren Freund mitbringen.

Die Amazonen sind beeindruckend. Siobhan, die irische Vampirin, bei der ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ihr Zirkel noch zu den Nomaden oder schon zu den domestizierten Vampiren zählt, ist fasziniert von den Unbekannten. Und den unterschiedlichen Begabungen, die sich hier versammeln.

Sie und Eleazar sind im steten Austausch, ich mag sie, hört sie doch genau zu, wenn man mit ihr spricht.

Der irische Zirkel ist ein leiser Zirkel. Anders als die Amazonen, die still sind, aber sich recht hektisch, übermenschlich bewegen, fließen die Bewegungen der irischen Vampire. Siobhans Mate, Liam, ist ein türmender Schatten, sein Blick aufmerksam. Selbst dann, wenn er augenscheinlich einem Gespräch zuhört, weiß er genau, wo sich seine beiden Mädchen befinden und ob sie bedroht sind.

Carmen, Siobhan und Eleazar bringen auch die Frage auf, ob Bellas Gabe dehnbar ist. Dagegen spricht, dass Edward, Alice und Jasper ihre besondere Fähigkeit schon immer in diesem Umfang gehabt haben. Ebenso wie Maggie. Dafür spricht, dass ich die Elektrizität inzwischen nicht nur in meinen Händen habe und Benjamin im Laufe der Geschichte mehr als nur Feuer in seinen Fingern entdecken konnte. Zafrina ist sich nicht sicher, ihr Kontakt mit Menschen ist auf Nahrungsaufnahme beschränkt, sie kennen kaum andere Vampire, sie weiß nicht, ob ihre Halluzinationen schon immer so umfangreich gewesen sind.

Wir beschließen also, dass wir Bella testen wollen, allerdings bringen Eleazar und Edward an, dass wir das erst mit Carlisle besprechen sollten.

„Wohin geht er?", erkundige ich mich bei Siobhan, als Liam das Wohnzimmer verlässt. Bisher ist er konstant in ihrer Nähe gewesen. Ähnlich wie bei Edward und Bella, als müsse Liam seine Frau beschützen.

Siobhan lächelt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gefährten ist sie eine helle Erscheinung, als sei sie Licht und er Dunkelheit. „Es liegt etwas in der Luft.", schmunzelt sie. „Anscheinend haben wir mehr mit Familie Cullen gemein, als wir bisher wussten.", und wechselt das Thema.

Der morgendliche Nebel hat sich verzogen, Emmett und Rosalie werden morgen früh zurück sein, Carlisle und Esme werden heute Abend ankommen.

Ich bin zu abgelenkt, um vorher darauf zu achten, als die Haustür zu schlägt. Edward und Bella sich in Bewegung setzen.

Als Liam hereinkommt, haftet ein anderer Geruch an ihm. Atme ein. Mir scheint, ich halluziniere. Der Duft kommt mir bekannt vor. Und dann ist er plötzlich im ganzen Haus.

Frische Luft, Leder, und draußen. Wie guter Whiskey. Echt eben.

Erinnerungen kriechen meine Wirbelsäule hinauf, ich habe Gänsehaut auf Armen und Beinen.

Nein, nein, nein.

Ein paar schwere Stiefel sind den federnden Schritten von Bella und Edwards leisen Sohlen hinzugekommen. Sie sind nicht viel lauter, aber anders. Weniger… zurückhaltend.

Der zerzauste Nomade hat ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er sich in unserer Runde umsieht.

Edward kneift die Augen zusammen, bevor er mich überrascht anstarrt. Was habe ich bitte getan?

Ich gebe mir bereits größte Mühe, nicht an N'Orleans zu denken, nicht an 1924, nicht an diesen sagenhaften Mardi Gras.

Vielleicht solltest du meinen Kopf besser meiden, liebster Cousin.

„Das würde ich, aber du denkst sehr laut.", erwidert Edward. Tanya und Carmen mustern mich.

„Das ist Garrett.", beginnt Edward und stellt uns einander vor. Ich bin überrascht, als Garrett Siobhan umarmt, es wagt, die unsichtbare Grenze zu überschreiten, die ich zu sehen glaube. Doch Liam schreitet nicht ein. „Ihr kennt euch ja bereits", winkt Edward die Vorstellung der Iren ab.

„Sind wir uns nicht schon einmal begegnet?", erkundigt sich Tanya, während Garrett und ich uns anstarren. Ich kann nicht glauben dass er hier ist.

Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich, versuche einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, dass ich einfach nur blind gewesen bin, diese Verbindung übersehen habe. Doch wenn ich an unsere Zeit in New Orleans denke, überfluten mich die Bilder der Vergangenheit, allerdings schaffe ich es nicht, zusammenhängende Sätze in unserem Beisammensein zu finden.

Er ist hier. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Das ist ein Desaster!

Garrett, der nordamerikanische, wissbegierige, seelenvolle Nomade! Brrrr!

Sein Blick wandert zu Tanya hinüber. „An ein solch frohes Gemüt, würde ich mich erinnern.", kontert er. Höre nur ich flirten darin?

„Ich habe dich schon einmal gesehen.", beharrt meine Schwester.

Will schon danach fragen, warum er hier ist. Doch das ist unnötig. Wir sind alle aus demselben Grund hier.

„Ich kannte einst ein blondes Fräulein deines Schlages, little One. Klingelt bei 1924 etwas bei dir, Schöne?", ich kann nicht glauben, dass er so tut, als würde er mich nicht erkennen! Ich habe es ihm genau angesehen! Er erinnert sich an unsere… Zeit auf dem Straßenkarneval. Kleiner verlogener Streuner!

„Oh, an dich würde ich mich erinnern, young One.", grinst Tanya. „Das würde ich definitiv.", zwinkernd. „1924 sagst du?"

Ich liebe meine Schwester, aber in diesem Moment hasse ich sie.


	2. a lot of smoke

HYA und ein frohes Neues!

Nach den Neujahrsraketen gibt es nun auch viel Rauch in Forks, Siobhan sinniert üer Männerfreundschaft, Tanya verabscheut es zu verlieren, Kate legt Garrett auf den Rücken und der versteht die Frauen nicht.

Viel Spaß!

##

_**2\. Kapitel – a lot of smoke**_

_**Siobhan**_

_Ich mag unseren Freund Garrett. Der amerikanische Nomade besitzt eine natürliche Neugier, die Fähigkeit, Dinge unbefangen zu betrachten und einen neuen Blickwinkel zu gewinnen. Er versucht allem, was sich seinem Verständnis entzieht, auf den Grund zu gehen. _

_Auch wenn ich ihn anfangs für einen typischen Nomaden gehalten habe, der annahm, mit einem anderen umherziehen zu können. Damals war der andere Liam. Ich habe nicht vermutet, dass sie sich so gut verstehen würden. _

_Bisher hat Liam nur für wenig andere Sympathie entwickelt. Außer mir. Das stört mich nicht, er gehört mir, er braucht niemanden sonst. Ich bin sehr froh, dass er zumindest vorgibt, den Avancen anderer Frauen, ob vampirisch oder menschlich, gegenüber blind zu sein. _

_Er sieht Carlisle Cullen als unseren Freund an. Und Nomaden aus dem Norden, allen voran dem Kempen des Zirkels gegenüber. _

_Mich überrascht die Kameraderie erst, die so plötzlich zwischen Garrett und Liam entsteht. Aber dann wird klar, dass sie dasselbe Feindbild haben. Sie mögen die Rotjacken nicht besonders, sie haben beide in Kriegen für ihr Land gekämpft und sind dort auch zu Grunde gegangen. _

_Ich freue mich für die beiden Soldaten – Captain und Leutnant, darauf legen sie viel Wert – dass sie einen Verbündeten, einen „Brother in Arms" gefunden haben. Obwohl sie so unterschiedlich in ihrer Persönlichkeit sind. _

_Aber die Tage, in denen sie ohne uns, ohne mich unterwegs sind, auf der Jagd nach englischen und schottischen Soldaten – rate, wer das in Gang gesetzt hat – dehnen sich in die Unendlichkeit. Selbst mit Maggies Gesellschaft. Ich habe es für eine gute Idee gehalten, die beiden Männer loszuschicken. Hielt es für möglich, dass es Liams Misstrauen anderen gegenüber lockern würde. Habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Mann sechs Tage von mir getrennt wäre und ich wahnsinnig würde. Es fühlt sich falsch an, dass er nicht hier ist. _

_Ich kann sie lachen hören, als sie den Hügel hinauf kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die gesamte Zeit draußen verbracht haben. _

_Garrett verabschiedet sich von uns, will sich Sevilla ansehen, Pisa und danach Richtung Prag. Ihn begeistern die großen Bauwerke, die Kunstfertigkeit, die es erfordert hat, sie zu errichten._

_„Ihr hattet also Erfolg?", frage ich, ihre Augen sind leuchtend rot, ihr Durst wird für die nächsten beiden Wochen gestillt sein. Ausreichend. _

_Liam lehnt am Tisch. „Oh, álainn, so viele Rotjacken tummeln sich gerade in Schottland!", schwärmt er. Wir verlassen Irland und die britischen Inseln nur ein paar Mal im Jahr, Liam fühlt sich auf seinem Heimatgrund am wohlsten. Ich bin damit zufrieden, meistens, meine Ruhelosigkeit ist verschwunden, seitdem ich ihm begegnet bin. _

_„Wohin geht Garrett, wenn er in Prag gewesen ist?", 1876 haben wir ihn das erste Mal getroffen. Nun, 1882 hat er uns einen Besuch abgestattet. _

_„Das sehen wir dann. Er weiß auch nicht, ob sein Weg ihn direkt dorthin führen wird."_

_Garrett der Abenteurer lässt sich gern treiben, hat zwar eine Vorstellung, von dem was sein soll, aber entscheidet spontan, intuitiv. Die Reise über Sevilla und Pisa kann schon eine Dekade oder länger dauern. Dort unterscheiden wir uns. Ich plane voraus, weiß, wann ich wo sein werde, sollten wir uns auf eine Reise begeben. _

_Liam blickt mich an und lächelt. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass mir das Körperliche so wichtig ist. Aber wie viel es bedeutet, erfährt Frau erst, wenn sie ihre Bedürfnisse nicht auf der Stelle stillen kann. _

_„Hast du mich wenigstens vermisst?", gurre ich, streichle seine stoppeligen Wangen. Mein Mann schließt die Augen, genießt die Berührung. Ich mag das leichte Kratzen seines Bartes, es prickelt an den richtigen Stellen. _

_„Aye.", summt er. _

_Drücke meinen Mund auf seinen, fordere ihn heraus, wie eine bedürftige Neugeborene. Meine Hand wandert, zwängt sich zwischen uns, streift hinab, packt zu. Liam knurrt. Dränge mich noch näher an ihn, ertaste genauer seine Männlichkeit, die sich unter meiner Berührung streckt. _

_„Maith, maith (gut, gut). Ich ebenfalls.", raune ich, sinke vor ihm auf die Knie. _

_Liams Blick folgt mir, aufmerksam, abwartend. Blicke zu ihm hinauf, bevor ich seine Hosen hinab ziehe und meinen Preis betrachte. Mein Soldat, mein Captain, salutiert mir dienstbewusst. Wieder klingt es fast wie ein Knurren, das tief aus Liam emporrumpelt. Er kann meine Bedürftigkeit riechen. Lecke mir über die Lippen, bevor ich sie um seine Männlichkeit schließe, meine Zunge um seinen Schaft gleiten lasse. Mein Mann stöhnt wohlig auf, als ich mich an ihm vergehe, streichele, lecke, sauge, damit er ja nicht vergisst, stets zu mir zurückzukehren. _

_Ich neige mein Haupt vor niemandem. Doch seit ich Liam kenne, verstehe ich den Unterschied. Es beflügelt mich, diese Macht zu haben. Meinen Mann sprichwörtlich in der Hand zu haben. Wir sind beinahe 200 Jahre zusammen und noch immer verliert sich Liam in Ekstase, wenn ich vor ihm in die Knie sinke. _

_„Siobhan", stöhnt Liam, vergräbt eine Hand in meinem Haar. Spüre das Pulsieren in seiner Länge, die den herannahenden Höhepunkt ankündigt. Verstärke meinen Druck auf sein bestes Stück, als mein Trodaí (Krieger) kommt. Verharre einen Moment, lächele, bevor ich ihn freigebe. _

_Lehne mich ein Stück zurück, lächele verschlagen zu ihm hinauf, als er mich an den Oberarmen packt und zu sich hinauf zieht. Liam mustert mein Gesicht, versucht einen Grund für meinen Überfall zu finden. Garretts Platz ist noch nicht kalt und schon reibe ich mich an meinem Trodaí. Normaler Weise bin ich taktvoller._

_Aber unter normalen Umständen muss ich ihn auch nicht teilen. Attackiere erneut seinen Mund, erforsche seine Lippen, unsere Zungen duellieren sich. Liam stößt sich vom Tisch ab, zieht mich heran, unsere Körper komplett miteinander in Kontakt. _

_Zerre an seiner Weste, am Hemd, küsse seinen Hals, lasse meine Finger in den Ausschnitt gleiten. „Komm", befehle ich stöhnend, als seine Hände ein Eigenleben entwickeln. Ziehe ihn zu unserem Bett. Oh, wie wenig Verständnis hatte er für dieses Möbelstück gezeigt! Auch ich habe Betten, bevor ich ihn traf, meist als Schreibtische oder Kleiderschränke genutzt, habe ich denn meine Zeit in Zimmern verbracht. Doch als ich Liam traf, war ein Bett für mich sinnvoll. Auch wenn ich längst gelernt habe, dass Sex und Verlangen nichts mit Kissen zu tun hat. Dass genauso gut Häuserwände, Speicher, Strohballen, Waldböden und Tische gereichen. Hmmm. _

_Liam lächelt verschmitzt. Ob er versteht, dass ich rollig wie eine Katze bin, nur weil er ein paar Tage nicht da war? _

_Stoße meinen Soldaten auf die Matratze. Sein Ding steht noch immer aufrecht, ruft nach mir, nach Zuwendung, seine Hose hängt in seinen Kniekehlen. _

_„Du hast zu viel an, álainn.", murmelt er wie hypnotisiert, als ich auf seinen Schoß sinke, doch meine Röcke uns trennen. _

_Wir kommen uns entgegen, sein glühender Mund wandert meine Schulter hinab, seine Finger nesteln an meinem Mieder. Drücke ihn in die Kissen, unterbreche sein Tun, zerre sein Hemd fort. Seine breite Brust hebt und senkt sich hektisch. Meine Finger gleiten über die Muskeln, streichen über sein Brusthaar, mein waschechter Kerl, bevor ich mich seinen Oberkörper hinab küsse, uns seiner Hosen endgültig entledige, meine Finger in Muskeln drücke, kratzend, als ich mich aufrichte, meine Röcke raffe und ohne Vorwarnung auf seine steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit herabsinke._

_Wir stöhnen beide auf, genießen einen Moment unsere Vereinigung, bevor ich mich vor und zurück wiege, mich auf und ab senke. _

_Liams Pranken umklammern meine Oberschenkel, bevor er sich aufrichtet, mir einen sengenden Kuss aufdrückt. „Zu viel", keucht er, zerrt an meinem Oberteil. Der Stoff reißt unter seinem Tun. _

_„So wunderschön.", murmelt er, als er meinen Busen vom Stoff befreit, eine Hand fordernd darüber gleitet, ich komme das erste Mal, als sich sein Mund um einen Nippel schließt. Sein heißer Atem, das Prickeln seiner Bartstoppeln, seine Zähne, die an empfindsamer Haut ziehen. _

_Doch mein Trodaí hat Fahrt aufgenommen, entledigt sich meiner Röcke, als ich noch Sterne sehe, wirft uns in den Laken herum. „__Is áille ar fad álainn (Schönste aller Schönen)", murmelt er, seine Hände gleiten fordernd über meinen Körper. Seine langen Finger streichen herausfordernd über meine intimste Stelle. Sein heißer Mund findet meinen. Stöhne in seinen Mund, als zwei Finger in mich eindringen, sein Daumen meinen Venushügel streichelt, ein Rhythmus, der mich wieder Richtung Delirium treibt. Schlage meine Nägel in seine Schultern, als er mich in Höhen bringt, die mir immer wieder aufs Neue die Stimme rauben. Winde mich unter seiner Hand, keuche und stöhne, als wäre dies das erste Mal, dass ich so empfinde. Das ist es nicht, und doch fühlt es sich intensiver, sehnsuchtsvoller an, als sonst. Meine Muskeln zittern, als sie ihren Dienst quittieren. Liams raue Hände massieren und kneten meinen Busen, spielerisch beißt er hinein. Kraule seinen Nacken, drücke ihn fester an mich. Wer verführt hier eigentlich gerade wen?_

_„Oh trodaí", flüstere ich, ziehe seine verführerischen Lippen zu mir hinunter. _

_Wir kämpfen um die Oberhand, bevor ich wieder über ihm bin. Mein Soldat liebt es, wenn ich ihn reite, er alles sehen, alles fühlen kann. _

_Wir lieben uns vier Tage lang, fast genauso lang, wie er nicht bei mir war. Erst danach geht es mir besser, fühle meine Gier gestillt. _

_Tanya schwört, dass sie Garrett schon einmal gesehen hat. Auf einem Straßenfest. Irgendwann in den goldenen 20igern. Warum er ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben ist, kann sie nicht genau sagen, hatten sie doch keinerlei Interaktion miteinander. _

_Ich würde behaupten, es ist etwas in seinen Augen, ein Funkeln, etwas, was man nicht in jedem Vampir findet. _

_Carlisle und Esme sind zurückgekehrt und haben Carlisles ältesten Freund mitgebracht. Ich würde Alistair nicht unbedingt einen Freund nennen, Alistair hat keine Freunde, weil er ein misstrauischer, eigenbrötlerischer, alter Kauz ist und sich die meiste Zeit auf dem Dachboden versteckt. Er ist immer auf Wanderschaft, allerdings hält er sich erstaunlich oft in Britannien auf. Maggie sagt, er sieht aus wie Kurt Kobain als Vampir aus. Ich weiß nicht so recht, ich habe mir Bilder des besagten Musikers angeschaut. _

_Alistair umgibt noch immer eine Aura edler Herkunft. So soll es ja gewesen sein, bis sein Vater ihn an Asteroth verkauft hat. _

_Seitdem sie zurück sind, haben Kate und Zafrina damit begonnen, Bellas Gabe zu testen. _

_**Kate**_

_Zafrinas Gabe ist interessant, ja, aber sie gibt Bella nicht genügend Anreiz. Sie verursacht keine Schmerzen, nur ein schales Gefühl, eine Beklemmung, plötzlich den eigenen Augen nicht mehr trauen zu können. Carmen, Siobhan und Maggie sind oft bei Bellas Trainingsstunden dabei, nur Zafrinas Tests meiden sie. Es ist unnatürlich für uns übernatürliche Geschöpfe, plötzlich so hilflos zu sein. Eleazar erklärt, dass Alecs seltsamer Nebel ähnlich, nur in allen Sinnen, wirken würde. _

_Eleazar, Carlisle und Siobhan sind es auch, die ich häufig mit den Köpfen zusammen sehe. Sie sind sich ähnlich._

_Das Publikum unseres mentalen Trainings wechselt, nur Garrett ist von den „normalen" Vampiren derjenige, der immer anwesend ist. Ich frage mich, ob er das tut, um mich zu quälen, sich über mich lustig zu machen oder ob er wirklich so neugierig ist. _

_Immerhin ist Bella eine Kuriosität. Eine Neugeborene die jeglicher Normen entbehrt. Sie hat nicht Unrecht, sie scheint für dieses Leben geschaffen zu sein. _

_Zum Kampftraining kommen fast alle. Alle wollen sehen, wie der riesige Emmett Cullen vor seiner Schwägerin in die Knie geht. _

_Ich sehe Eleazar gern dabei zu, als er einige Taktiken der Volturi erklärt. Kampftechniken, die sie erlernt haben, aber selten gebrauchen, dafür haben sie ja ihre teuflischen Zwillinge. _

_Peter und Charlotte halten sich zurück, auch wenn Peter immer wieder Bellas Haltung korrigiert, ohne sich aktiv zu beteiligen. Auch Randall und Mary bieten sich an. Mary ist die einzige Vampirfrau, gegen die Bella im Nahkampf antritt. Bella redet davon, das man Familie nicht angreift und Freunde schon gar nicht. Doch im Gegensatz zu uns anderen, springt Mary einfach auf sie zu, ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Gerede. _

_Mary und Garrett kennen sich anscheinend recht gut. Deswegen schreitet er diesmal ein, zeigt auf, an welchen Stellen Mary anders reagieren sollte, was seiner Meinung nach Haltungsfehler bei Bella sind. Wie ein Ochs vorm Baum starre ich ihn an, bin wie hypnotisiert von seiner Stimme. Sie ist verändert, wenn er erklärt. Bella sieht zu ihm auf und nickt, wenn sie verstanden hat. _

_Ich möchte Mary die Augen auskratzen, als sie und Garrett demonstrieren, was wir alle gerade gelernt haben. Sie kommen sich verdächtig nahe. Mich hingegen straft er mit Nichtachtung, so scheint mir. Auch wenn meine Schwestern behaupten, ich sei ihm gegenüber sehr unhöflich und er würde mich deswegen weitestgehend meiden. _

_Ich springe ihr ins Gesicht! Garrett und Mary knallen zusammen, reißen sich gegenseitig auf den Waldboden nieder und bleiben lachend liegen, stoßen sich an, bevor sie sich lachend umarmen. _

_Schäume innerlich und wende mich ab. _

_Was auch immer er tut, berührt mich nicht mehr. Das mit uns ist Vergangenheit. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, das mit uns nicht über die Maßen zu strapazieren. Alles hat seine Zeit. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit war abgelaufen, noch bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte. _

_Mache ein paar stampfende Schritte zurück zum Haus. _

_„Kate!", Garretts Stimme klingelt in meinem ganzen Körper. Ich kann Tanya und Carmen kichern hören. „Man sagt, du könntest einen Vampir umwerfen." Als ob er das nicht genau wüsste! Ich habe ihn auf den Rücken geworfen! Hat er bis heute nicht herausgefunden, dass ich mich niederer Tricks bedient habe?_

_Drehe mich zurück. „Ja.", atme tief ein, „Neugierig?", wenn er so tut, als würden wir uns nicht kennen, werde ich mir nicht die Blöße geben. Wir hätten das zivilisiert über die Bühne bringen können, aber wenn er nicht kooperiert.. Selbst Schuld. Strecke meinen Arm aus und recke die Hand vor, meine Finger zappeln in Erwartung. _

_Der zerzauste Nomade kommt auf mich zu, die anderen dicht auf seinen Fersen. „Das habe ich noch nie gesehen.", er ist so jung! Er hat so vieles noch nicht gesehen! „Das kommt mir übertrieben vor…"_

_Argh! Wir sind zwei Armlängen auseinander. Seine und Meine. Ich hatte vergessen, was für ein Riese er ist. Ich hatte vergessen, wie gut er aus der Nähe aussieht. _

_Ich sehe es in seinen Augen! Er weiß genau, dass wir uns kennen. Er erinnert sich. _

_Natürlich tut er das! Unser Gedächtnis ist unfehlbar! _

_„Vielleicht wirkt es nur bei den Schwachen und Jungen.", lasse meine Finger tanzen. Garrett verzieht seinen Mund zum einem lässigen Lächeln. Der Abenteurer, der jede Herausforderung annimmt. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Junge. Wir starren uns an, seine roten Augen funkeln erwartungsvoll, als er seinen Arm ausstreckt und meine Handfläche mit dem Finger berührt. Konzentriere mich und verpasse ihm einen heftigen Stromstoß._

_Erschrocken schnappt er nach Luft, sackt auf die Knie, einen kurzen Augenblick orientierungslos. Selbst auf den Knien ist er noch groß, im Vergleich zu mir. _

_Dann schüttelt er den Kopf und blickt mich an. Neugierde im Blick. Und Bewunderung? „Wow", bringt er hervor. „Du bist eine beeindruckende Frau.", ich meine, ihm hängt noch etwas auf den Lippen, aber er schweigt. Zucke betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern, lächele süffisant und wende mich ab. Das ertrage ich nicht länger. _

_Ich lenke mich die nächsten Stunden ab. Unterhalte mich mit Randall, sinniere mit Rosalie über unsere erste Begegnung 1942. Carmen und Tanya sind nicht zu sehen, aber vielleicht plaudern sie mit ihrem neuen Kumpel Garrett, den Carmen einen außergewöhnlich charmanten und guterzogenen Gentleman nennt. Danke mir ist schon übel! Als die Dämmerung aufzieht, beobachte ich eine Szene, die mich stutzig macht. _

_Der irische Zirkel, sowie Ben und Tia scheinen zur Jagd aufbrechen zu wollen. Garrett steht bei ihnen. Strenge mich an, um Siobhans Worte zu verstehen. _

_„Eine Zeitlang waren sie fast Gold.", tatsächlich klingt sie ein wenig betrübt. Garrett zuckt mit den Schultern._

_„Es gibt immer Höhen und Tiefen.", antwortet er unbestimmt. Worüber reden sie, verdammt?! _

_„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du es erneut versuchen wirst. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, du bist dazu eingeladen worden.", Siobhans Stimme tanzt neckisch. Garrett grinst sie an, wechselt einen Blick mit Liam und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. _

_„Ihr ist zu Ohren gekommen", neckt er sie und spricht damit wohl die beiden Männer, Liam und Benjamin an. „Was dir nicht immer alles __zufällig__ zugetragen wird. Aber deine Ohren haben richtig gehört.", bestätigt er. _

_„Ich wusste, dass du nicht aufgeben würdest.", motivierend. Siobhan lächelt._

_„Ich habe nicht aufgegeben!", entrüstet er sich. „Ich habe eine Pause gemacht. Du weißt wie __deliziös__ das ist.", schüttelt sich. Siobhan lacht nickend. _

_„Du wirst uns also nicht begleiten?", hakt sie nach._

_„Eh nein. Aber wie sieht es aus, ihr seid herzlich eingeladen.", Garrett blickt die Irin und ihren Ehemann an. Maggie zieht die Stupsnase kraus. _

_„So siehst du aus.", erwidert Liam und schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf. In Garretts Gegenwart wirkt Liam weniger düster, sie wirken fast wie zwei normale Jungs miteinander. _

_Im nächsten Augenblick sind die Iren und die jungen Ägypter davon. _

_Garrett dreht sich um und blickt mich an. Ein Moment, in dem Zeit und Raum den Atem anhalten, so fühlt es sich an. So hat es sich auch 1924 angefühlt. Diese Augen verfolgen mich seit jeher. Keiner der Männer hat je wieder dieses Funkeln gehabt, oder seine Anziehungskraft. Ich gebe ihm daran die Schuld, dass meine Liaisons zwar befriedigend, aber nicht von Dauer waren. Sobald meine Gedanken wieder klar werden, kehrt die Leere zurück. _

_Dabei ist uns beiden klar, dass es eine richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist. Wie hätten wir sonst leben sollen? Wir hätten uns gegenseitig gegeißelt, es ist besser so. _

_„Da bist du ja, Schwesterchen.", flötet Tanya und legt ihren Arm um mich. Wir glauben, dass die Volturi anhalten und zu hören werden. Es beschwingt uns alle. „Wir gehen Jagen. Komm schon."_

_Emmett und Edward rennen ohne uns los, gut so. Ich mag Emmett, stille meinen Durst aber lieber stilvoller als er und mit weniger Lautstärke. Carlisle und Eleazar unterhalten sich mit Garrett. Carlisle klopft Garrett lachend auf die Schulter. _

_„Ich weiß ja, dass du alles einmal ausprobierst, aber damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.", Carlisle. _

_„Es ist nicht besonders appetitlich, aber interessant.", antwortet Garrett. „Doch ich verstehe Emmett und… Jasper absolut.", er spricht den Namen des Majors mit Vorsicht aus, will keine emotionale Krise heraufbeschwören. Carlisle nickt besonnen. _

_„Was will er hier?", knurre ich. Die Männer blicken mich an. Carmen rammt mir ihren spitzen Ellenbogen in die Seite. _

_„Garrett begleitet uns auf die Jagd.", erklärt Carlisle._

_„Es schmeckt nicht besonders gut.", brumme ich. Ich will nicht, dass er mitkommt. Nicht, weil ich seinen Sinneswandel nicht unterstütze, sondern weil ich seine Nähe nicht ertrage. _

_„Ich weiß.", antwortet er._

_Tanya legt den Kopf schief und lächelt kokett. „Du weißt?"_

_„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich eine vegetarische Jagd veranstalte.", erklärt er unbefangen, als sei es das Normalste der Welt zwischen den Nahrungsquellen hin und her zu springen. „Ich weiß also, dass Wild weder gut riecht, noch besonders schmackhaft ist, Katie."_

_„Kate ist der Name.", knurre ich undamenhaft und stapfe voran. _

_Ich kann Tanya „Verzeih ihr", sagen hören, als ich über meine Schulter nach ihnen sehe, hakt sie sich bei Garrett unter und fordert, dass er ihr die Geschichte seiner ersten „vegetarischen" Jagd erzählt. _

_Ich bevorzuge Karibus, hier werde ich mich mit einem kleineren Wild zufrieden geben müssen. _

_Nachdem wir in alle Windrichtungen davon gestoben sind, habe ich mich allerdings auf die Suche nach diesem störrischen Patrioten gemacht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es tatsächlich schon versucht hat! Dass er schon eine Weile so gelebt hat. Ich glaube, er erfindet Geschichten. Was er angeblich alles schon erlebt und gesehen habe! Ich bitte euch! Er ist ein Kind! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er einen Moment der Einsicht hatte, eine innere Erkenntnis, die ihn dazu trieb, das wenig schmackhafte Tierblut zu wählen. Zumindest mehr als einmal, mehr als Neugierde hergibt. Ich weiß, wofür ich es tue. Aber unsere Familie, die Cullens dazugezählt, sind die Ausnahme der Regel. _

_Im Dickicht taucht ein Puma auf, Fleischfresser sind appetitlicher als Herbivore Wesen. Neige mich zum Sprung, doch im nächsten Moment spüren das Tier und ich den herannahenden Jäger. Wir wissen beide, dass das Tier keine Chance hat, als Garrett den Puma zu Boden reißt. Der Puma wehrt sich, kreischt, doch schlussendlich versenkt Garrett präzise seine Zähne in der Kehle seiner Beute, ohne den geringsten Kratzer an seiner Kleidung, ohne verschmiertes Blut. _

_Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine erste Jagd auf einen Schwarzbären. Tanya hatte bereits herausgefunden, dass Karnivore nicht nur etwas besser riechen, sondern auch bekömmlicher sind, als Pflanzenfresser. Obwohl sie es Irina und mir demonstrierte, sah ich aus wie ein unsterbliches Kind nach einer Schlachttour. Meine Kleidung war Blutbefleckt, mein Kiefer mit der muffelnden Substanz bedeckt, weil es ganz anders ist, ein Tier zu erlegen, als einen Menschen zu beißen._

_Ich bin völlig paralysiert von der Schönheit, der Kraft, die der Vampir ausstrahlt, als er auf seiner Beute niedergeht. Seine Muskeln sind angespannt, Sinne fokussiert. Seine Bewegungen sind tödlich. Und erregend. Heilige Mutter Gottes! Der Mann hat nur eine Mahlzeit gehabt! Und ich drehe fast durch! Ich habe eindeutig zu wenig guten Sex in der Vergangenheit gehabt! Wie bin ich nur in dieses ruhige Leben geschlittert? Verflucht! _

_Wieder sind es seine Augen, die mich erstarren lassen, als er aufsieht. Wir starren uns an, seine Pupillen nun nur noch von kräftigem Orange. Diese Veränderung geht schnell. Es muss also wahr sein. Er hat diese Diät schon eine Zeitlang betrieben. Denn wenn wir über einen längeren Zeitraum kein menschliches Blut zu uns nehmen, werden unsere Augen auch nach einem „Ausrutscher" schneller wieder Gold. _

_Mache einige Schritte auf ihn zu, meine Beine bewegen sich, als würden sie ein Eigenleben haben oder würden wie von Zauberhand in seine Richtung getrieben. Es ist ein Ziehen, dem ich zu widerstehen versuche. _

_Ich würde gern sagen, dass es sein Aussehen ist, seine Größe, sein Erscheinungsbild und das, was es verheißen könnte, aber es ist mehr als Äußerlichkeiten, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben will. _

_Wieder trennen uns zwei Armlängen, als ich stehen bleibe. Das tote Tier liegt zwischen uns auf dem Waldboden, seine Körpertemperatur sinkt langsam ab, weicht. _

_„Du bist kein Vegetarier.", ich weiß selbst nicht, ob es Frage oder Feststellung ist. Weiß nicht, ob ich nicht doch das „Kein" hätte unterschlagen sollen. Aber er ist es eben nicht. Seine Augen waren glutrot, als er Carlisle zu Hilfe eilte. Rosalie hat erzählt, dass sie ihn beim Jagen gestört haben, als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatten und dass Emmett an sich halten musste, als das Blut des Menschen hervor trat. _

_„Jetzt gerade.", stellt er fest. Es klingt bockig. Beleidigt fast. _

_„Du kannst nicht einfach hin und her springen, wie du willst!", protestiere ich. Es ist der eine Weg oder der andere, verdammt!_

_„Wer sagt das? Wo steht es geschrieben?", brummt er. Er ist aufgebracht. Scheint nicht sein Lieblingsthema zu sein._

_„Machst du das öfter? Als Art Abenteuer? Als Zeitvertreib?", knurre ich, muss an Siobhans Worte denken, als sie selbst mit ihrem Zirkel zur Jagd gezogen ist. _

_„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Katrina.", erwidert er arrogant. Dann grinst er plötzlich sein lockeres Grinsen, das schiefe Verziehen seiner Mundwinkel, mit dem er sie alle um den Finger gewickelt hat. _

_In mir beginnt Rage zu wüten, niemand geht so mit mir um! Schon gar nicht ein Verflossener! _

_Wieso geht er nun diesen Weg? Warum hatte er ihn nicht schon vor 90 Jahren gelebt?! Verdammt! _

_„Wie kannst du so hinterhältig und selbstgefällig sein!", fauche ich. _

_Er lächelt noch immer. „Das sagt die Richtige.", raunt er. _

_„Was soll das heißen, Junge?!", meine Stimme ist eine Mischung aus Knurren und Fauchen. Seine Miene wirkt entspannt, wie eine Maske._

_„Was ist los?", fährt Tanyas Stimme plötzlich zwischen uns. Verdammt! Fahre erschrocken zu ihr herum, während Garrett lässig da steht. Er hat sie kommen gehört. Oder gerochen, was weiß ich denn. Er wusste, dass jemand unsere Unterhaltung stören würde. _

_„Kate", sagt er langsam, „hat mir nur erklärt, was sein kann und was nicht.", antwortet er, schultert den Puma, um ihn zu vergraben oder einem anderen zuzuführen, die Spuren zu verwischen. Dann lächelt er offen. „Es bleibt bei unserer Verabredung?", an Tanya gerichtet. Meine Schwester lacht, zwinkert ihm zu. „Natürlich. Es ist ein Date.", antwortet sie lachend, bevor der Patriot verschwunden ist. _

_Wie bitte? Ein Date? Wie in Date- Date? Wir sind hier, um Renesmee zu retten und unserem Freund Carlisle beizustehen, verdammt und nicht um uns die Zeit mit einem Mann zu vertreiben!  
„Was tust du?!", zische ich aufgebracht. Tanya legt den Kopf schief, mustert mich, das kesse Lächeln, dass für Garrett bestimmt war, noch immer in ihrem Gesicht. _

_„Was für eine herrlich verdorbene Vorstellung du hast, sestra (Schwester).", tadelt sie mich. „Garrett und ich sind nur zu einer Partie Schach verabredet."_

_Schach? Wirklich? _

_„Verzeihung? Schach? Wieso?"_

_„Wieso nicht?", kontert sie. „Edward hat gesagt, könnte er keine Gedanken lesen, wäre Jasper sein ‚gefährlichster' Gegner. Ein Spiel mit dem Soldaten könnte also ganz amüsant werden."_

_Amüsant? Schach? Ein paar Figuren über ein Brett zu schieben? Gut, ich verstehe auch nicht, wie Eleazar und sie zuhause Spaß dabei empfinden, Tage andauernde Schachmatches gegeneinander auszutragen. _

_Ich habe Garrett nicht für so… Ich habe nicht vermutet, dass er Schach spielen könnte. _

_„Aber ehrlich. Was ist der Grund für dein aufgebrachtes Gemüt? Ich konnte deine Unruhe 200Meter weit spüren.", sie klingt besorgt. _

_„Der __Soldat__ ist ein Idiot!", entrüste ich mich. _

_„Sind Männer das nicht immer?", antwortet sie amüsiert. „Aber das macht sie so liebenswert, nicht wahr?", sie lacht fröhlich, bevor wir uns auf den Rückweg machen und das Thema wechseln._

_#_

_**Tanya **_

_Auch mit einem Verstand wie dem Unseren ist es kein Spaziergang, ein Schachspiel zu gewinnen. Garrett scheint ein guter Stratege zu sein, wenn er will. _

_Betrachte das Schachbrett, überlege mir meinen nächsten Zug. Sehe den Patrioten mir gegenüber an. Eleazar und Carlisle haben uns eine Zeitlang zugesehen. Edward ist hüstelnd an uns vorbeigegangen, unsere nächsten Züge kennend. _

_Der Vampir mir gegenüber ist ein Mann, dessen nomadisches Auftreten, seine Abenteuerlust eigentlich nach einem lauten, positiv aufdringlichen Mann schreien. Aber Garrett ist ein sehr leiser Zeitgenosse, wenn man sein Temperament nicht herausfordert. Ungerechtigkeit bringt ihn schnell auf. Sein Blick ist oft sehr ernst und doch strahlt er eine Art Zuversicht aus. Eine angenehme Leichtigkeit, die niemals unangemessen ist. Er kann die Situation gut abschätzen, ist ein guter Beobachter. _

_Es ist einfach, sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen. Vielleicht ist es die Weltoffene Sicht der Dinge, die Akzeptanz, die er für andere Lebensentwürfe hat. Alles unter der Prämisse, dass es gerecht zugehen muss, dann ist alles kein Problem. _

_Die beiden Soldaten, Garrett und Liam, sind auf den ersten Eindruck besorgniserregend gefährlich aussehende Gestalten. Siobhans schweigsamer Gefährte ringt mir noch immer einen gewissen Grad an Vorsicht ab. Doch bei beiden ist es bloß ihre Erscheinung, die dazu veranlasst, sie für harte Persönlichkeiten zu halten. _

_Ich mag die Neugier des amerikanischen Patrioten und seinen Wissensdurst. _

_Doch bis jetzt hat er mir nicht verraten, wie er dazu gekommen ist, ein Leben ohne Menschenblut zu versuchen. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm mit einem Gewinn in unserem Spiel abringen. Doch leider sieht es gerade nicht danach aus, als würde ich gewinnen. _

_Weiß auch nicht, warum meine kleine Schwester so hart mit Garrett umgeht. Sie ist nicht besonders freundlich ihm gegenüber, dabei ist das gar nicht ihre Art. Ja, natürlich ist sie etwas reservierter jenen gegenüber, die viele Fragen zu unserem Leben und unserer Vergangenheit stellen, so, dass sie manchmal als arrogant missverstanden wird. Aber Katrina ist nicht arrogant. Sie ist nur vorsichtig. Anders als Irina, die ihre Gefühle immer zum Ausdruck bringt, verschließt unsere Schwester viele ihrer Emotionen. Das war schon immer so. Gefühle machen verletzbar und die Kriegerin ihres menschlichen Selbst ist noch immer in ihr. Außerdem haben wir ein anderes Verständnis von Obrigkeiten, wie Rebellen wie Garrett zum Beispiel. Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung für ihre Garstigkeit. _

_Lassen wir Alistair und die beiden alten Ägypter außen vor, verstehen sich alle hervorragend mit dem zerzausten Garrett. Das war eine vortreffliche Bezeichnung seitens Carmen und ich habe das noch nie in so wohlwollendem Kontext gehört, wie aus ihrem Mund. _

_Auch wenn Garrett sich dessen nicht bewusst ist, ist er doch das heimliche Schätzchen unserer Zusammenkunft. Es ist ein bisschen wie auf einer Klassenfahrt oder einem Sommercamp, so wie man sie aus dem Fernsehen kennt. Keine der anderen Frauen ist so abweisend wie Kate. Mary und er scherzen, necken sich. Esme würde ihn unter menschlichen Bedingungen vermutlich den Kopf tätscheln und ihm eine Suppe kochen. Carmen würde sich ihr höchstwahrscheinlich anschließen. Siobhan und Garrett teilen sich den irischen Soldaten und ein neckisches Miteinander, wenn er sich seufzend neben sie fallen lässt und jammert, wie anstrengend es ist, dem menschlichen Drang nachzukommen, sich hinzusetzen. Siobhan schmunzelt dann, Garrett quittiert dies stets mit einem frechen „hey!", und stößt sie mit der Schulter an. _

_Carlisle und Eleazar diskutieren Für und Wider von einer übergeordneten Institution mit ihm. Wenn Bella nicht trainiert, tut er Emmett manchmal den Gefallen, gegen ihn anzutreten, dann rennen sie um die Wette und dergleichen. Edward und er kommen ebenfalls gut miteinander aus. Von Benjamin lässt er sich in die ägyptische Mythologie einweihen. Und die Liebe zwischen ihm und seinem irischen Kameraden, wie Siobhan zu scherzen beliebt, steht auf einem anderen, unvergleichbaren Blatt. Ich kann Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme hören, wenn sie davon spricht. Es ist unheimlich erfrischend, dass auch mit 500 Jahren solche Gefühle da sind. _

_Mir zeigt es an, dass wir uns eben nicht verändern. Eine Person wie Siobhan wirkt viel älter als 20 Sommer, die sie hinter sich gebracht hatte, als sie zu einem Vampir wurde und doch gibt es Momente, in denen die junge Frau – das Mädchen - durchkommt. _

_Ich habe Carlisle und Esme und Carmen und Eleazar für Äonen verheiratet gewähnt, doch Liam und Siobhan sind noch länger zusammen. _

_Frage mich, seitdem Irina glaubte etwas Vergleichbares in Laurent gefunden zu haben, ob Gefährten purer Zufall sind oder ob es wirklich für jeden von uns einen signifikanten Anderen gibt. _

_Ich bin nicht einsam per se. Ich habe meine Familie, meinen Zirkel, wie die Nomaden zu sagen pflegen und weiß, dass wir für immer sind. Aber manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir – Mama und ich – meinen Schwestern nicht die Chance auf ein glückliches Leben genommen haben. _

_Frage mich, ob unser Ruf als Sukkuben in der Vampirwelt mehr schadet, als gewinnt. Wie viele unserer vampirischen Liebhaber haben es genau deswegen mit uns aufgenommen und nicht um unserer Selbstwillen? Einige mit Sicherheit. _

_„Du solltest lieber das Schachbrett ansehen und deinen nächsten Zug machen, schöne Tanya. Mein Gesicht wird dir keine Hilfe sein.", schmunzelt Garrett. Schrecke auf._

_„Verzeih. Ich war in Gedanken.", entschuldige ich mich. Ich wollte ihn nicht anstarren, aber die Ungereimtheiten beschäftigen mich. Er hält Abstand zu meiner kratzbürstigen kleinen Schwester, versteht, dass mit einem Abwehrtalent wie ihr nicht zu spaßen ist. Aber es ist schon seltsam, dass er nicht einmal versucht die Wogen zu glätten, Kate ebenfalls für sich einzunehmen, wie die anderen. Die normalen anderen zumindest, Amun, Kebi, der seltsame Alistair und auch der misstrauische Peter außen vorgelassen. Auch wenn Peter anscheinend auftaut. _

_Garrett richtet sich auf, stützt die Unterarme auf den kleinen Tisch und neigt sich zu mir._

_„Was beschäftigt dich?", hakt er belustigt nach, als ich das Brett anstarre und die Stirn kraus ziehe. Frage mich ob er heimlich die Figuren versetzt hat? Aber nein, er ist ein fairer Spieler. Meine Situation war zuvor schon ausweglos. Ich befürchte, dass ich verlieren werde. _

_Meine Finger schweben über den schwarzen Figuren, verziehe meinen Mund. „Ein Unentschieden.", blicke ihn an. „Was hältst du davon?", blicke ihn aus großen Augen an, dieser Blick zieht immer. Garrett kneift die Augen zusammen, schmunzelt. _

_„Du verlierst.", stellt er überheblich fest. Er hatte bloß Glück. _

_„Was für eine garstige Einstellung du hast.", erwidere ich. _

_„Gib es zu."_

_„Tzt! Das ist doch überhaupt noch nicht festzustellen!"_

_„Bitte – mach deinen Zug.", gönnerhaft._

_Ich will aber nicht. Dann setzt mich sein nächster Zug höchstwahrscheinlich Schach und der folgende matt. _

_„Tanya? Esme und ich fahren nach Port Angeles.", Rosalie kommt auf uns zu. Sie tun alles, um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Offiziell sind Rose und Emmett auf Elternbesuch vom College, Alice und Jasper machen angeblich Urlaub in Europa. Und nun ja, Bella kümmert sich um Edwards Mündel. _

_Für den Fall das einige von uns wider Erwarten von den Bewohnern von Forks gesehen werden, heißt es, dass Familie zu Besuch ist. Verwandtschaft von Carlisle. Für Eleazar haben sie sogar eine Identität hervorgezaubert, dass er als Kollege und enger Vertrauter von Carlisle aus früheren Zeiten durchgeht. Ich habe ihn gegooglet. Das war amüsant. „Willst du mitkommen?"_

_Garrett und Rosalie blicken mich erwartungsvoll an. „Natürlich.", stehe einen Tick zu schnell auf, es verrät meine Flucht. „Entschuldige, Garrett."_

_Rosalie wirft einen Blick auf unser Brett. „Ach was, du hast doch schon verloren, Cousinchen. Ihr seid fertig!", bevor sie mich davon zieht. Ich kann Garrett lachen hören, und das leise Klacken, als er die Figuren auf ihre Ausgangspositionen setzt. _

_Ich verliere nicht gern. Auch nicht bei einer Partie Schach. Verflucht. _

_**Garrett**_

_Ihre Stiefel knallen ziemlich auf dem Marmorboden. Dabei sind ihre Absätze relativ flach. _

_Stelle die Könige und Bauern wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück, als sie neben dem Tisch zum Stehen kommt. _

_„Zu Diensten Milady.", kann ich mir einen Affront nicht verkneifen. Kindisch, ja, immerhin bin ich keine 100 mehr, aber Madame spielt Eiskönigin und scheint zu glauben, dass ihr alles zu Diensten zu sein hat, was bei zwei nicht auf dem Baum ist. _

_„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", zischt sie. Blicke zu ihr hinauf. Sie steht stocksteif vor dem Tisch. Es ist erstaunlich ruhig in diesem Teil des Hauses, die meisten sind ausgeflogen. Es ist ungewohnt, seitdem ich hier angekommen bin, ist es in diesem Haus nicht so verlassen gewesen. Doch wenn ich mich konzentriere, kann ich die Hunde und das kleine Mädchen am Fluss hören. Carlisle und Siobhan diskutieren etwas, entfernen sich vom Haus. Auf dem Dachboden bewegt sich Alistair. _

_„Ich räume auf.", erwidere ich nonchalant. Ich werde mir nicht die Schuld an ihrer miserablen Laune geben lassen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich werde mich auch nicht wie ein bockiges Kleinkind benehmen. Wir können das wie Erwachsene über die Bühne bringen, oder wie sie es will. _

_„Das habe ich nicht gemeint.", knurrt sie. Die Elektrizität zuckt über ihre Fingerspitzen. Unterdrücke ein Schmunzeln, als ich die Funken sehen kann und Erinnerungen wach gerufen werden. _

_„Garrett?", Mary und Randall sind auf dem Weg hierher. „Oh Kate!", stößt Mary hervor. Sie ist eine fröhliche Person, dennoch würde ich sie nicht herausfordern, sie ist ein wildes kleines Kraftpaket. „Garrett, du musst es dir ansehen! Benjamin zieht Geysire aus dem Boden und lässt sie in der Luft erstarren! Das ist unglaublich!", dann boxt sie ihrem Kumpel Randall in den Oberarm. „Dann lassen wir euch mal allein!", kichert sie. „Kommst du?" und ist schon wieder hinaus. Stelle die letzte Figur, die Königin, an ihren Platz, blicke von Randall zu Kate. Ich mag Randall. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das nach meinem Aufenthalt in Forks noch immer so sein wird. Dann folge ich Mary hinaus. Kate schnaubt wütend, als ich an ihr vorbei gehe. „Wirklich Garrett!?", stößt sie leise hervor und deutet mit dem Kopf in Marys Richtung. Wenn sie jemand versteht, möge er es mir übersetzen. Dummes Mädchen._

_##_

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die, we die together_

_And I, I said never_

_'Cause our love could be forever_

_(Muse, neutron star collision) _


	3. Smoke and Fire

**HYA ihr Lieben! **

**An dieser Stelle geht es weiter, mit dem Feuerwerk für unseren Patrioten und der Erkenntnis, was Garrett und Kate einst auseinander riss.**

**Viel Spaß!**

**##**

_**3\. Kapitel – smoke and fire**_

_**Kate**_

_Bellas Schild macht Fortschritte. Nachdem ich ihre Geduld ein wenig über die Maßen strapaziert hatte, um meine Theorie zu festigen, dass sie sich in Rage besser selbst erspüren kann – mir geht es immer so – hatte ich mich zurückgenommen und Zafrina das Feld überlassen. _

_Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass Bella inzwischen mehr Personen als sich selbst und Renesmee abschirmen kann. Das auch über eine größere Distanz hinweg. _

_Diesmal ist unser Publikum wieder größer. Maggie und Siobhan, Carmen und Eleazar sind ebenfalls da. Und wie immer Garrett. Senna und Tanya muss ich nicht extra erwähnen._

_Seit er mit Tanya eine Verabredung zum Schach gehabt hat, spüre ich seine Blicke noch deutlicher. Es ist ganz deutlich, dass er genau weiß, woher wir uns kennen. _

_Einige Tage sind seither vergangen, doch wir haben kein direktes Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Er ist stets mit Liam oder wem auch immer verschwunden und nur zu den Trainingseinheiten wieder aufgetaucht. _

_Mary kann ich jeden Tag noch weniger ausstehen. Wer ist sie eigentlich, dass sie es wagt auf meine Liaison mit Randall anzuspielen? Und wieso weiß sie davon? Und dann dieses ständige Lächeln! Und dass sie __ihn__ ständig anfassen muss! So oft berührt sich niemand zufällig! Doch wenn ich meine Freundinnen darauf hinweise, ernte ich Augenrollen und Kopfschütteln. Wenn ich darauf hinweise, dass wir hier sind um zu helfen und nicht um zwischenmenschlich aktiv zu werden, sehen sie mich schief an. Tanya schmunzelt, dass ich dringend zwischenmenschlich aktiv werden sollte. _

_Danke, Schwesterherz. _

_„Hebt die Hand, wenn ihr wieder richtig sehen könnt.", weist Zafrina an und erzeugt eines ihrer Trugbilder. Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bis ich wieder unsere Familie sehen kann. Anscheinend ist Bellas Schild etwas stärker als wir angenommen haben. Denn ich kann Garrett zwar sehen, doch das brennende Gefühl in meinem Rücken, die Nervenenden die auf Alarm sind, beruhigen sich. Zum ersten Mal seitdem er hier eingetroffen ist, kann ich die Anspannung fallen lassen. _

_Doch ich kann nicht lange durchatmen, als Garrett, der mir am nächsten ist, ebenfalls die Hand hebt, als Bellas Schild ihm seine Sicht zurückgibt und mir das Prickeln auf der Haut. _

_„Gut gemacht.", lobt Zafrina, als wir plötzlich wieder blind sind, Bella ihr Schild nicht halten konnte._

_Es ist grässlich, nicht das zusehen, was man sehen sollte und auch noch dieses nagende, zwickende Gefühl zu haben, so als sei einem die eigene Haut zu eng. _

_Es ist schlimmer geworden, seit unserer Konfrontation am Schachbrett. Auch Carmen und Tanya haben etwas bemerkt, aber sie wissen nicht was es ist, das mir die Laune verhagelt. Meine neue Freundin Siobhan beobachtet mich sehr genau, doch ihre Lippen umspielt ein leichtes Lächeln, als ahne sie, dass ich etwas zu verbergen versuche. Aber ich glaube, dass sie – sollte sie etwas ahnen – nicht genau weiß, was es ist. _

_Ich bin sehr froh, als Bella um eine Pause bittet und wir alle unserer getrennten Wege gehen._

_**#**_

_Von allen guten Menschen und allen Plätzen dieser Erde muss dieser Vampir ausgerechnet hier aufschlagen und verkünden, dass er sich auch gegen diesen selbst ernannten König auflehnen wird. Wieso ich nicht schon damals auf diese Verbindung gekommen bin! Es ist mir auch keine Minute in den Sinn gekommen, seitdem Carlisle uns um Hilfe gebeten hat. _

_Anders als bei dem charmanten jungen Randall hätte ich auf ein Wiedersehen mit diesem Vampir gut und gerne verzichten können. _

_Randall und mich verbindet eine kurze Liebschaft in den 80igern, die erquicklich, aber nicht von Dauer war und es nie sein würde. Das sind sie nie. Dennoch haben wir uns in aller Freundschaft getrennt, war es doch bereits zu Beginn unseres Interkurses klar, dass unser Ende unabdingbar gewesen ist. _

_Der patriotische Nomade, der anders als die Cullen'schen Jungs und Randall ein Mann ist und sich erstaunlich gut mit den anderen beiden Männern, Eleazar und Liam, versteht, ist mir zuwider. Und ich verstehe nicht wieso sie alle so große Stücke auf ihn zu halten scheinen. Eleazar und Carlisle verbindet ihr Mitgefühl und der Forscherdrang, eine friedliche Lösung, einen milden Ausgang der Konfrontation zu finden, die beiden Soldaten scheinen fehl am Platz. _

_Auch wenn ich selbst weiß, dass der amerikanische Nomade ein hohes Interesse an Dingen hat, die er nicht versteht, allem auf den Grund gehen will, scheint er sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten. Die Soldaten diskutieren Strategien. _

_Diesen Wissensdurst teilt Garrett mit seinem Freund Carlisle und mit dem irischen Zirkeloberhaupt, Siobhan. _

_Die Damen des Hauses fachsimpeln darüber, warum ich Mr. Smith nicht absonderlich wohlgesonnen zu sein scheine. Dabei halte ich mich sehr zurück, bin eher distanziert und zurückgezogen in seiner Gegenwart. Zumindest, wenn wir nicht allein sind. Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie ihn alle als liebenswert empfinden! Mit Liam habe ich zum Beispiel auch noch kein Wort gewechselt und niemand schlägt mir deswegen vor, mich… zwischenmenschlich aktiv zu betätigen. Oder auch Amun! Oder Alistair! Niemand nimmt an mangelndem Austausch mit ihnen Anstoß! Verflucht noch eins!_

_„Oh Gosh!", stößt Tanya überrascht hervor, klingt, als habe sie des Rätsels Lösung, als wir mit Carmen, Esme und unseren Cousinen im Wald unterwegs sind. Eigentlich sollte das ein Jagdausflug werden, aber ich glaube wir sind zu laut, verjagen das Wild. Siobhan, Maggie und Mary begleiten uns aus Neugierde. _

_Marys Frage klingelt noch immer in meinen Ohren. Und dass ihre Frage alle interessiert, ist deutlich in ihren Gesichtern, auch wenn Esme es niemals gefragt hätte. „Wieso kannst du Garrett so wenig abgewinnen?" hatte sie wissen wollen. Sie alle haben den zerzausten Mann in ihr Herz geschlossen. Mary kennt ihn schon eine ganze Weile, in der Vergangenheit sind sie immer wieder zusammen gereist, viele Nomaden, die durch Nordamerika reisen, teilen eine Zeitlang ihren Weg. Siobhan hat mit ihm ihren Forscherdrang gemein und anscheinend ihren Ehemann. Maggie mag die Geschichten, die und wie er sie erzählt. Esmes großes Herz schlägt für „den Jungen" auch wenn er viel älter ist als sie. Carmen mag das neckische Funkeln in seinen Augen und die aufrechte Haltung gegen Ungerechtigkeit. Tanya flirtet tatsächlich mit ihm, ihre Koketterie geht mir seit Tagen auf die Nerven._

_„Er ist __dieser__ Vampir!", bricht es plötzlich aus Tanya heraus. Carmen reißt die Augen auf, meine beiden Schwestern fassen sich blind an den Unterarmen._

_„Dieser Vampir?", ist Siobhan die erste, die interessiert nachfragt. _

_Dieser eine Vampir, dessen Namen ich meinen Schwestern nicht verraten habe noch werde, aber ich erinnere mich noch gut an ihn._

_*Rückblick*_

_Die Straßen pulsieren, vibrieren mit Leben. Sie sind voll mit Menschen aller Schichten. Die goldenen Zwanziger lassen die Menschen all die grausigen Erlebnisse der vorangegangen Jahrzehnte und Kriege vergessen. Es ist Mardi Gras und New Orleans summt im Takt der Zufriedenheit und Lebensfreude._

_Eigentlich sind wir gemeinsam hierhergekommen. Unsere Familie. Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar und ich. Doch Tanya und Irina frönen bereits der Liederlichkeit und Carmen und Eleazar… auf ihren Gesichtern leuchtet das Feuerwerk, das vibrierende Leben lässt sie unheimlich menschlich und verliebt wirken, obwohl sie stets dezent sind. Das ertrage ich einfach nicht. _

_Ich habe bisher noch keinen Mann ausgemacht, der es wert wäre, sich dieses Spektakel und die Prozession entgehen zu lassen. _

_1924 und endlich zelebrieren die Menschen ihr kurzes Leben, rüschen sich auf und trinken, dass ich froh bin, mich nicht von ihnen ernähren zu müssen. Ich würde einen schrecklichen Kater am nächsten Tag befürchten müssen. _

_Ich bin auch nicht wirklich hier, um einen Mann aufzureißen. Das kann ich daheim genauso gut. Ich wollte es sehen, diesen „Fasching". Wollte wissen, ob er etwas mit den Festen in Europa gemeinsam hat, bei denen das Feiern die bösen Geister vertreiben soll. _

_Doch dann passiert es. Als würden alle Geräusche durch Watte geschluckt werden, die Gerüche verpuffen in den Nachthimmel, als ein rotglühendes Augenpaar über 50 Meter von mir entfernt auftaucht. _

_Woran es liegt, dass sie mir auffallen, kann ich nicht sagen. Zu dieser Zeit tummeln sich hier zig Kreaturen und dunkle Gestalten._

_Diese Augen sind eindeutig die eines normal lebenden Vampirs, aber es ist etwas anderes darin. Mehr als nur Fressen. Mehr als die Rohe Gewalt eines Jägers. _

_Ich habe noch nie einen anderen Vampir gesehen, der sich auf die übliche Art ernährt, der einen solchen tiefgründigen Ausdruck in den Augen hat. _

_Die roten Iris tanzen an mir hinauf und hinab, ich kann es fühlen, obwohl uns Meter und Menschen trennen. Plötzlich funkeln seine Augen belustigt, spielerisch fast, bevor er blinzelt und verschwunden ist. _

_Brauche ein paar Sekunden, bis ich meine Gedanken wieder im hier und jetzt habe. Die Geräusche krachen zurück und der Geruch ebenso. Süße Schwere von den Süßigkeiten, klebriger Duft von Wein und Ale. _

_Blicke mich überrascht in der Menge um. Als ich ankomme, wo der Vampir mit den intensiven Augen gestanden hat, bereue ich es einmal mehr, allein unterwegs zu sein, als ich erneut plump angesprochen werden, von zwei Jungs, die zu betrunken und zu unhöflich sind, dass sie mich für käuflich halten._

_Mache einige Schritte, dränge mich näher an eine Hauswand, suche einen Moment Schutz in einem Eingang oder ähnlichem, der Torbogen ist sicherlich drei Meter breit. Starre in den Himmel hinauf, frage mich, ob ich mir diese Augen vielleicht nur zusammen fantasiere, weil meine Schwestern sich vergnügen und mir irgendwie nicht nach unseren üblichen Prozedere zumute ist._

_Die Männer, ob menschlich oder nicht, liegen uns immer am Herzen, wir sind keine Huren, wir haben auch ein Herz, aber dennoch ist es nie 100Prozent befriedigend. Es gibt Tage im Leben einer Frau, in denen es mehr als Routine geben muss, mehr als „geht schon". _

_„Du bist also nicht bezahlbar.", ertönt es plötzlich hinter mir. Wirbele zu der angenehm rauen Stimme herum. Der Vampir anderthalb Meter hinter mir ist anscheinend aus dem Nichts gekommen, habe ihn nicht bemerkt. Lässig lehnt er am Mauerwerk, die derben Boots verschränkt, seine Kleidung ist nicht nobel, sondern praktisch. Ein Nomade. Ein großer Hut verbirgt sein Gesicht, frage mich, ob es ein Accessoire ist, oder die Verkleidung für den heutigen Abend. Nur seine Augen glühen förmlich in der Dunkelheit, auch wenn dieser Fakt nur mit vampirischen Sehkräften wahrzunehmen ist. _

_Wie auch immer, ist der Hut unhöflich. Man erkennt ihn dahinter kaum. Kann mich also auch nicht entscheiden, ob ich sein Gesicht für diese Anspielung auf die pöbelnden Jungs zerkratzen möchte. _

_„Wer behauptet, dass ein großer Hut eine Verkleidung ist?!", knurre ich, richte meine Maske aus Pfauenfedern, die nur den oberen Teil meines Gesichts verdeckt. _

_„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du ketzerisch bist, kleine Lady.", gluckst er, spielt auf meine Antwort den Jungen gegenüber an. Mache ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Der Flegel wird schon sehen was er davon hat, Frauen mit gewissen Talenten herauszufordern. _

_„Was soll das sein?", mache eine ausladende Bewegung in seine Richtung. „Verkleidest du dich als Bettler?", „Oder bist du gar einer?!", zische ich, schleiche weiter auf ihn zu. Um uns herum tobt der Straßenkarneval, unter diesem Torbogen begegnen sich zwei Jäger, mindestens eine davon ist bereit, zuzuschlagen. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sein überlegendes „Hm" klingt, als würde er über meine Frage schmunzeln, seine Haltung noch immer entspannt. Niemand macht sich auf meine Kosten einen Spaß, niemand außerhalb meiner Familie._

_„Dafür, dass du zu feige bist, dein Gesicht zu zeigen, bist du ganz schön eingebildet.", knurre ich, spüre, wie die Elektrizität meine Haut überzieht. _

_Plötzlich ist er mir sehr nah, macht glucksend einen tiefen Diener und zieht sich den Hut vom Kopf, als er sich wieder aufrichtet. Er ist ein Riese! Jenseits der 1,90m ganz bestimmt. _

_„Wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich werden, Milady!", da ist es wieder, dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass mich anzieht, wie das Licht die Motte. Starre in ein Gesicht, das älter erscheint, als das meine. Seine Augen sind von sachten Linien umgeben, ein Indiz für das, was er erlebt hat. Seine Nase ist gerade, ein aufrechtes Gesicht für einen aufrechten Menschen. Wie komm ich nur auf sowas?!_

_Sein Mund ist lächelnd verzogen, seine sinnlichen Lippen herausfordernd. Die Haare in seinem Gesicht passen nicht in dieses Jahrzehnt, und nicht in das davor. Frage mich, ob ein Bart wie dieser je wieder „en vogue" werden wird. Ich hoffe es sehr, ich habe einige gute Erinnerungen an Männer mit Bart. _

_Ich weiß nicht was es ist, dass ich mich zum Einatmen zwingen muss. Weiß nicht, warum ich ihn noch nicht mit einem Stromschlag niedergestreckt habe, wie ich es sonst mit jedem anderen so frechen Mann gemacht hätte. _

_Die Luft zwischen uns knistert, mir ist warm, verschwommene menschliche Erinnerungen an Trinkspiele vor etlichen Jahrhunderten kehren zurück, das Gefühl des Benebelt seins. Die unverhohlene Faszination, die Neugierde mit der mich der Nomade mustert bezeugen, dass es ihm ähnlich zu gehen scheint. _

_ Er ist ein schöner Mann, entsteht nach Minuten der erste zusammenhängende Gedanke in meinem Kopf. _

_„Anscheinend hast du deine Manieren doch nicht auf der Straße vergessen.", brumme ich, versuche meine inneren Mauern hochzuziehen, während diese Augen – diese unsäglich brennenden, aufmerksamen Augen – auf meinen Grund blicken. Und ich mag dieses seltsame Gefühl der Nacktheit überhaupt nicht. _

_„Milady sind wir nicht ein bisschen widerspenstig? So eine kleine Lady sollte nicht so frech zu großen Männern sein.", er zieht denselben Trugschluss, den auch ich im Augenschein unserer beider Erscheinung ziehen würde, aber aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass ich die meisten Vampire überrage, was das Alter angeht. _

_„Oh Old One!"; seufze ich theatralisch, entscheide mich dann aber doch gegen eine Offenbarung. _

_Der verwegene Hüne ein paar Zentimeter entfernt von mir lacht kurz. „Hmh. Du bist ein kleines temperamentvolles Fräulein, was?!", das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ist leicht, spielerisch, anzüglich. _

_Kneife die Augen zusammen. Wenn auch charmant und merkwürdiger Weise anziehend, ist sein Gehabe ganz schön plump. „Und du bist ein ungehobelter Kerl, der anscheinend keinen Namen hat.", knurre ich. Wie unhöflich und schändlich unerzogen. _

_Andere Vampire huschen an uns vorüber. Einer beschließt tatsächlich seine Mahlzeit hier einzunehmen. Wende mein Gesicht ab, ich kann es nicht ändern, leben und leben lassen, sagt Eleazar immer. Für Karnivorisch lebende Vampire ist dies nun mal der natürliche Lauf der Dinge. _

_Der Nomade lehnt noch immer an der Wand, betrachtet den anderen Mann, abwartend. _

_„Bist du dann fertig?", hakt er ungehalten nach, als der andere sich aufrichtet. „Du unterbrichst gerade eine äußerst reizende Unterhaltung mit der ketzerischen kleinen…", der Nomade blickt mich an. Ebenso wie der andere Vampir. Frage mich, ob sie sich kennen, sonst kreuzt ein Vampir mit seiner Beute nicht den Weg eines anderen. Aber vielleicht ist im Karneval auch alles anders. _

_„Kate.", sage ich hart und bin selbst erstaunt, wie laut mein Name hallt. Die Koketterie ist mir vergangen. Der süße Blutduft lingert noch, bevor der Wind ihn davon pustet. _

_„Mit der ketzerischen kleinen Katie.", grinst. Ich weiß nicht, ob zwischen ihnen eine nonverbale, männliche Alphatier Kommunikation läuft, doch der andere murrt nur etwas davon, ob „G" wisse, worauf er sich da einlasse und trollt sich._

_„Ketzerisch? Klein? Katie? Mein Name ist Kate, Idiot!", knurre ich. Das Katie hat definitiv das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. _

_„Milady.", leckt sich über die Lippen und deutet einen knappen Diener an. „Der Name ist Garrett. Aber du kannst mich nennen, wie es dir beliebt." Er ist wirklich hartnäckig, das muss man ihm lassen. „Spielen wir dieses Spiel weiter", raunt er, neigt sich zu mir, „oder können wir endlich zum Punkt kommen?", Garrett schließt genüsslich die Augen, als er einatmet, ich seinen Atem an meinem Gesicht spüren kann. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen. Leider nicht. Der Nomade ist eine Nacht wert, wir können unsere Attraktion in der Luft schmecken. Es ist Karneval. Zur Hölle mit den Vorsätzen._

_Garretts Finger streichen über meine Wangen, bevor sie meine Maske herunter ziehen. Einen Moment betrachtet er mein Gesicht, bevor er seinen glühenden Mund auf meinen drückt. _

_Ich bin erstaunt, wie wenig Gegenwehr oder Initiative ich zeige! Ich bin doch sonst nicht so!_

_Sein Bart verursacht Kribbeln auf meiner Haut, seine Lippen sind weicher, als man annehmen könnte. Als hätte dieser Lippenkontakt mein Selbst erweckt wie Dornröschen, packe ich sein Oberteil, ziehe ihn heran und dränge meine Zunge in seinen Mund, zu erforschen, ob sein loses Mundwerk zu mehr zu nutzen ist, als dumme Sprüche klopfen!_

_Herrje! Wenn jeder Mann so küssen könnte! Garrett drückt mich gegen die Wand, sein granitharter Körper gegen meinen. Lasse meine Hände wandern, eine wandert seine Rückseite hinab, kneift in einen festen Hintern. Der Nomade knurrt leise in unsere Küsse hinein und es törnt mich an. Ein Kämpfer also. Gut. _

_Die andere kriecht von seinem Nacken in den Ausschnitt seines Shirts- er sieht wirklich wie ein Hallodri aus, ein Arbeiter, der sich mit allerlei unterschiedlichen Tätigkeiten über Wasser hält- kommt zum Liegen, wo früher ein feuriges Herz geschlagen haben muss. _

_„Lass uns von hier verschwinden.", raunt er, als seine Lippen in meiner Halsbeuge nippen. Wann hat er meine Federboa zur Seite gezerrt? _

_Ich würde es auch ungern mit ihm in einer Gasse treiben, die von anderen frequentiert wird. Aber wohin könnten wir gehen? Ich kann ihn schlecht mit in unser Hotel nehmen! _

_„Du kennst einen Ort?", keuche ich, als seine langen Finger meinen Mantel weiter geöffnet haben und meinen Busen umfassen. Seine Lippen, sein Bart kribbeln an meinem Hals, dass es bis in südlichere Regionen schießt. _

_Dann blickt er mich an, die Augen Pechschwarz. So sieht Verlangen aus. Die Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen, lässt von mir ab, ergreift meine Hand, sammelt seinen Hut und meinen Schal ein, bevor wir in die Dunkelheit rennen. _

_Nach einigen Zwischenstopps, als wir unsere Finger und Münder nicht mehr zügeln konnten und doch beinahe in der Öffentlichkeit übereinander hergefallen sind – immer dann, wenn wir uns dicht gedrängt durch Menschenansammlungen schieben mussten, diese Tage sind sie wirklich überall! - kommen wir in einem kleinen, nicht ganz so komfortablen Hotel an. Na ja, Hostel. Die alte Dame an der Rezeption sieht nicht einmal auf, als wir an ihr vorbei eilen, unser Ziel vor Augen. _

_Wir knallen gegen die Wand neben seiner Zimmertür, seine Hände unter meinem Hintern und meine Beine, die ihn umklammern sind wenig förderlich dabei, hineinzukommen. In sein Zimmer. _

_Seine Bartstoppeln kratzen, als sie mein Dekolleté entlang wandern. Packe seinen Hinterkopf, ich liebe dieses Gefühl, wenn es einem durch den ganzen Körper schießt und man sich unweigerlich fragen muss, wie sich dieses Gesicht wohl an anderen Körperstellen anfühlen mag und die Vorfreude darauf es herauszufinden ins Unermessliche steigt. _

_Wir stolpern, taumeln gegen die Tür, der Türknauf bohrt sich einen Moment in meine Kehrseite, bis ein Knacken von Sperrholz uns Zutritt gewährt. Ich glaube, er hat das Schloss herausgebrochen, aber sei es drum. Bekomme noch das leise Schaben mit, als die Tür zurück in den Rahmen fällt. _

_Es ist definitiv Zeit, dass hier ein paar Kleidungsstücke das Feld räumen. _

_Zerre seinen Mantel von seinen Schultern, lasse meine Hände unter sein Shirt gleiten, ertaste Muskeln und warme Haut. _

_Seine Hände sind angenehm, rauer, erfahrener als die manch anderer Liebhaber. Unterdrücke ein erregtes Zittern, als seine Finger mein Kleid abstreifen und über meine nackten Seiten tanzen. _

_Garretts dunkler Blick schweift über meinen Körper. Die Zeit der Korsetts ist vorbei und unter einem zarten Kleid, wie sie gerade „en vogue" sind, kann man es sowieso nicht tragen. Somit starrt er fasziniert auf meinen nackten Busen._

_„Jüngelchen, bist du soweit?", hake ich nach. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie alt er ist, noch in welchem Jahrzehnt er verwandelt wurde, aber ich werde, wie so oft die Ältere von uns beiden sein. Und ein Mann mit seinem Erscheinungsbild wird es nicht mögen, als Junge bezeichnet zu werden. Garretts Augen blitzen gefährlich, so mag ich das, als er sein Shirt abstreift. Es hat seinen athletischen Körper schon viel zu lange verdeckt. Doch der Ansatz seinen Brusthaars war gut zu sehen. Wir befinden uns in einer Zeit, in der kahle Haut immer „chicer" wird. Ich bin froh, dass er nicht in dieses Jahrzehnt gehört! _

_„Kleine Lady, du spielst mit dem Feuer.", droht er. Oh bitte, ja! Grinse ihn an und wackele mit den Schultern, wieder senkt sich sein Blick auf meine Oberweite. „Was für ein aufmüpfiges Fräulein du bist, Katie.", raunt er, bevor er mich hart in seine Arme zieht. Ich kann den kleinen Garrett an meinem Bauch spüren und es macht mich ganz kirre. Seine glühenden Lippen wandern an mir hinab, liebkosen meine Brüste, erst sanft, dann fordernd, bevor sein Mund weiter abwärts gleitet, Garrett auf die Knie fällt und sein Gesicht über den Bund meines Höschens drückt. Er atmet tief ein. War so eine simple Geste je so erregend?_

_„Oh little One.", säuselt er, drückt seine Lippen auf den Spitzenstoff. Ich liebe Frankreich für seine große Auswahl an Lingerie. Unser Kurztrip in die europäische Modestadt zahlt sich so eben aus. _

_Garretts Zunge gleitet über meine verhüllte Scham. Selbst ich kann meine Erregung in der Luft riechen. Und seine, die ebenso gewaltig ist. War ich jemals so geil, durch so wenig? Noch hat der Nomade ja kaum etwas gemacht! Spüre die kühle Luft des Zimmers, als Garretts Finger meine Unterhose hinabziehen. Seine Lippen bedecken freigelegte Haut. Kann mein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, vergrabe meine Hände in seinen Haaren, als seine Zunge meine intimste Stelle erforscht. „Du bist definitiv so weit.", bringt er angestrengt hervor. Sein Atem kitzelt die erregbare Haut. Seine Zunge kreist, seine Lippen nippen und saugen, während ich so meine Schwierigkeiten habe, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. _

_Meine Beine geben tatsächlich nach, als seine Zunge nachdrücklich über meinen Kitzler gleitet und seine Lippen an der erregten Haut saugen, ich meinen Orgasmus kaum zurückhalten kann. _

_Garretts starke Arme verhindern meinen Fall, als seine Lippen meinen Höhepunkt begleiten. Spüre kühle Laken, als ich versuche, meine Gedanken wieder zusammen zu bekommen. Kann leises Lachen hören, männlichen Stolz, spüre das kribbelnde Gefühl eines Bartes, dass sich langsam meinen Körper hinauf arbeitet. „Ich musste dich kosten.", raunt er, die Stimme lustverhangen. Heilige Scheiße, ja. _

_Seine Hände gleiten über meinen Busen, sacht. Ergreife eine davon und packe zu. Ich bin niemand für Blümchen. Ich mag es, wenn ein Mann weiß, wie er mich anzufassen hat. Ich kann nichts mit kleinen Jungen anfangen. Garrett grinst dreckig. Na warte, little One (!), ich werde dir mal zeigen, was dich mit einer Katrina erwartet. Nun wo du bewiesen hast, dass du es wert bist. Heilige Scheiße und das sowas von! Lasse meine Hände über seine breiten Schultern gleiten, bringe die Elektrizität in meine Hände und verpasse ihm einen kleinen Schlag, er ist irritiert, als ich ihn von mir stoße, nur um uns herum zu werfen. Er schüttelt kurz den Kopf, versteht nicht ganz, was gerade geschehen ist, als ich mich auf seinem Bauch niederlasse. _

_„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, G?", necke ich ihn, lasse meine Hüften ein wenig auf seinem Bauch kreisen. _

_„Du bist ein störrisches Weibsbild, Katie.", knurrt er, seine Stahlfinger an meinen Oberschenkeln. _

_„Und du hast zu viel an, Kleiner.", stelle ich fest, rutsche über seine Mitte hinweg und muss mich arg zusammen reißen, um nicht zu erzittern, als meine Mitte mit der seinen, die noch immer in Hosen steckt, in Berührung kommt. Garretts Becken ruckt mir entgegen und ich kann es selbst kaum erwarten, ihn zu reiten, dass uns beiden Hören und Sehen vergeht._

_Seine intensiven Augen folgen mir, als ich mich über sein bestes Stück beuge, Gürtel und Knöpfe der derben Hose öffne. _

_Was für ein schlimmer Finger. Der Nomade trägt keine Unterhose. Er ist definitiv nicht aus diesem Jahrhundert. Die Männer dieser Zeit sind dazu viel zu prüde. Mein Nomade salutiert mir. Ich war bereits mit vielen nackten Männern konfrontiert, aber der Mann vor mir ist außerordentlich gut anzusehen. _

_„Was Katie? Hat es DIR die Sprache verschlagen?", knurrt er. _

_Stütze meine Arme rechts und links von seinem Becken auf und blicke ihn an, hinterhältiges Funkeln in den Augen. Er hat noch nicht nach meiner seltsamen Augenfarbe gefragt. Ob es ihn nicht interessiert? Ob er weiß woher sie kommt?_

_Grinse, als ich mich hinunterbeuge und meine Zunge flüchtig über seine Spitze gleiten lasse. Ich liebe es, sie auf diese Weise zu quälen, genieße die Macht, die ein anständiger Blowjob verheißt. Damit hat man einfach jeden Mann im Griff. Man muss es nur zu nutzen wissen. _

_Garretts Stöhnen zeugt davon. Schließe meine Lippen quälend langsam um seine steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit, lege meine Hand an sein Gemächt, massiere. Gleite seinen Schaft entlang, langsam, immer wieder innehaltend. Garrett verdreht die Augen, greift mir ins Haar, versucht instinktiv das Tempo zu beeinflussen. Aber ich habe einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Man wird nicht einfach so als Sukkubus berühmt. Auch wenn wir inzwischen nicht mehr so ungeniert unser Unwesen treiben. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert und Routine ist etwas furchtbar schreckliches. _

_Ich kann spüren, wie das Gift in ihm pulsiert, er seinem Höhepunkt entgegen treibt, als ich Hand und Lippen zurückziehe, Garrett widerstrebend zischt. _

_Keine Sorge Nomade, das bringen wir zu Ende. Garretts dunkle Augen treffen mich, furios. Lächele süßlich, bevor ich mich auf seine Länge senke, ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung in mir aufnehme und selbst überrascht aufstöhne, nicht mit dieser… Fülle gerechnet habe. Garrett keucht, sein Orgasmus folgt auf die Sekunde, in der wir uns vereinen. _

_Bewege mich wiegend vor und zurück, während der Nomade unter mir noch nicht wieder ganz bei Sinnen ist. Auf und ab, als das Bewusstsein seinen glasigen Blick vertreibt, seine Pranken meinen Hintern packen und mich mit einem kräftigen Zug auf sein Becken ziehen. Stöhne auf. Herrje, der gute Mann, weiß was er da tut. _

_Wir kommen uns mit kräftigen Stößen entgegen, lasse meine Hände über seine Brust gleiten, kratze und kraule. Seine markanten Hände wandern. Drücken und streicheln. _

_Er richtet sich zu mir auf, drückt mir einen sengenden Kuss auf, bei dem mir schwindelig würde, wären wir menschlich. Wir kämpfen miteinander. Selbst unser Kuss ist von Versuchen die Oberhand zu gewinnen animiert. Doch er kämpft mit unfairen Mitteln, als er eine Hand zwischen uns schiebt, die rauen Finger meinen Lustpunkt berühren, Reibung erzeugen. Er murmelt mir ins Ohr. Ketzerische. Kleine. Störrische. Aufmüpfiges Fräulein. Katie. In mir zieht sich alles zusammen, als seine Finger ihr Spiel fortsetzen und wir uns immer hektischer entgegen kommen. _

_Heilige Scheiße, es würde mir die Tränen in die Augen treiben, wenn es könnte, mit einer solchen Gewalt bricht meine Welt um mich zusammen, versetzt mich in Hochstimmung, schreie seinen Namen, als er ebenfalls keuchend kommt, seinen Samen in mir verteilt und „Kate" grunzt. _

_Heilige Scheiße, ich reite noch immer meinen Orgasmus aus und bin noch immer scharf auf ihn._

_Nach ein paar Minuten kommen wir zum Stillstand. Garretts Männlichkeit noch immer tief in mir, noch immer aufrecht und hart. _

_Atme seinen Duft ein. Eine rauchige Note, wie alter Whiskey und gutes Leder, ein Hauch von ‚Draußen', er riecht nach frischer Luft. Männlich. Heilige Scheiße sein Geruch weckt meine Sukkubus- Geister. Bewege meine Hüften nur ein wenig._

_„Oh Kitten.", raunt Garrett, nippt an meinem Hals, meiner Schulter. „Du bringst mich um."_

_„Gut dass du schon tot bist, Nomade.", gurre ich. _

_„Du magst meinen Namen nicht?", hakt er nach, sieht mich mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an. _

_„Du meinen doch auch nicht.", erwidere ich bockig. _

_„Katie, Katie, Katie.", säuselt er, packt mich, wirft uns herum, dass er über mich gebeugt ist. _

_„Oh!", überrascht. „Das ist nicht mein Na…", erstickt meinen Protest in einem Kuss, dass selbst mir ganz warm wird. _

_#_

_Durch das Fenster fällt Tageslicht, es folgt ein Sonnenuntergang. Und ein Sonnenaufgang. In der Nacht dazwischen sind mir zum ersten Mal die Geräusche der Straße aufgefallen. Ich konnte die Menschen feiern hören. Wir müssen an einer der Hauptstraßen sein. _

_Garrett rekelt sich genüsslich in seinem Bett. Nackt wie seine Eltern ihn geschaffen haben. Er ist ein schöner Mann. Und er kann mit seinen hervorstechendsten Attributen ausgezeichnet umgehen. _

_Blicke in sein hübsches Gesicht, in dem seine Augen noch immer diesen tiefsinnigen Ausdruck haben, trotz ihrer glühenden roten Färbung._

_„Verdammt kleine Lady, wo hast du das bloß gelernt?!", stößt er in unserer Atempause hervor. _

_„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, irgendwann während meiner Zeit in Byzanz.", erwidere ich lächelnd und der stolze Patriot – er lebt „im besten Land der Welt, in dem es so wunderschöne Frauen gibt" wie sonst nirgendwo- fällt fast aus dem Bett. _

_„Byzanz ist Anfang des 15. Jahrhunderts untergegangen!", protestiert er. Ich weiß, Mama, Tanya, Irina und ich hatten viel Spaß bei Olegs Angriff auf Byzanz oder auch Konstantinopel, dem heutigen Istanbul. Auch wenn ich mich ungern daran erinnere, wie wir Mama in der Zeit dazwischen verloren haben. (750 . wurde das Verbot zu unsterblichen Kindern ausgesprochen, wie lange danach sie noch kreiert wurden, ist nicht ganz klar)_

_„Ich weiß. Guck nicht so erschrocken, weißt du wie viele große Mächte ich habe fallen sehen? Tzt. Es war abzusehen, dass die Briten ihre amerikanischen Kolonien verlieren, weißt du?!", dazu brauchte es schon damals kein großes Wissen über Politik, sondern nur hunderte Jahre Lebenserfahrung. „Natürlich.", knurrt er. „Weil sie dumm und fett waren. Und gierig. Ich war da."_

_„Du warst bei den Unabhängigkeitskriegen dabei?", seine Aufmachung und seine Körperhaltung ließen von Beginn auf einen Soldaten schließen. Aber seine Verwegenheit passt nicht so recht zu festen Hackordnungen. _

_„Unsere Unabhängigkeit hat mich in dieses Leben gebracht. Also hat dieser Krieg zwei gute Dinge hervorgebracht. Mein Heimatland und mein neues Leben.", zwinkert. _

_Ein Rebell also, ein Revoluzzer. Sexy._

_Er erwähnt, dass er seither in jedem Krieg gefochten hat, den es auf diesem Grund und Boden gab, immer für die Freiheit seiner Ideale. __Er war sogar in Gavelston.__ Faszinierend. Seine Augen leuchten begeistert, wenn er davon erzählt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er ein guter Lehrer wäre. Es macht Freude ihm zuzuhören. _

_Eine singende Menschenansammlung, die am geöffneten Fenster vorüber zieht, erinnert mich daran, weswegen ich nach New Orleans gekommen bin._

_„Ich werde die Parade verpassen! Wegen dir!", blicke ihn an und versuche böse zu gucken, aber wenn ich ihn ansehe, kommen mir ganz andere Gedanken in den Sinn. Und es erschreckt mich ein bisschen, dass ich davon ausgehe, es noch zwei Tage mit ihm zu treiben, wie Neugeborene, die ihre Triebe nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Aber die Motte und das Licht. Ich kann es nicht ändern, dass er eine Lust in mir entfesselt, die ihresgleichen sucht. Heilige Scheiße. Ich werde in einsamen Nächten daheim von seinen Fertigkeiten zehren. _

_ „Du kannst die Parade vom Fenster aus sehen.", erwidert er lässig. Grinst. _

_„Wie soll ich bitte aus dem Fenster sehen, wenn wir beide…"_

_„Es miteinander treiben?", hakt er nach. „Brichst du dir daran fast die Zunge, Katie?"_

_Stöhne genervt. „Nein.", brumme ich. _

_Plötzlich schnellt Garrett in die Senkrechte, zieht mich an sich, drückt sich gegen meinen Rücken. Seine Hände kneten meinen Busen, eine Hand gleitet zu meiner Scham hinab, dringt in mich ein, testet und reizt mich. „Auf diese Weise kannst du die Straße und die große Parade am fetten Dienstag sehen. Siehst du die Straße, Katie?", raunt er an meinem Ohr, aber ich kämpfe gerade damit, die Augen offen zu halten, als der Patriot in meinem Rücken mich in Höhen fingert, ich seine neuerwachende Männlichkeit an meiner Rückseite spüren kann. Heilige Scheiße, ich werde den Mardi Gras komplett verpassen, weil ich mit einem Garrett beschäftigt bin. Kann mein Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten._

_*Rückblick Ende*_

_Wären wir menschlich, ich würde knallrot anlaufen. „Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet.", gebe ich missmutig zu._

_„Begegnet? Heilige Scheiße, ich habe dich zwei Tagelang gesucht!", protestiert Tanya, die mit ihrem Vampir viel schneller durch war, als ich mit Garrett. _

_„Tanya!", zische ich ermahnend. „Wir… kennen uns und sind uns nicht unbedingt… sympathisch."_

_Tanyas verächtliches Schnalzen hilft nicht, dass die anderen mir Glauben schenken. Aber wir haben nun einmal fest gestellt, dass wir dem Zauber von N'Orleans erlegen waren und wir beide nicht kompatibel sind. Punkt. _

_„Du hast mir nie erzählt, warum ihr DAS nicht wiederholt habt, wenn es doch so… ergiebig war.", stellt Tanya fest. _

_Rolle genervt mit den Augen. „Übertreiben wir das mal nicht.", wiegele ich ab und renne davon, angeblich um ein Wild aufzutun. _


	4. Feuerteufel

**HYA ihr Lieben! **

**An dieser Stelle nun, werden wir erfahren, was die beiden einst trennte.**

**Tanya ist ein Biest, Kate gar nicht so gedankenlos und Garrett charmant wie immer.**

**Viel Spaß**

**###**

_**4\. Kapitel – Feuerteufel**_

_I've been seeing all,  
I've been seeing your soul  
Give me things that I wanted to know  
Tell me things that you've done  
_(Flume, Drop the Game)__

_**Garrett**_

_Sie ist ein streitlustiges Weibsbild. Sie widerspricht des Widerworte Gebens wegen. Was für eine herzhaft zänkische Kleine. „Du hast ganz schön viel Feuer für jemanden, der sich vegetarisch ernährt.", necke ich sie. Ihre goldenen Augen weiten sich, sie sieht beinahe empört aus. Sie hat ein außerordentlich schönes Gesicht, doch ich bin immer wieder einen Moment von ihren Vorzügen abgelenkt, die sie mir in ganzer Pracht präsentiert. Gott lob, dass Vampire nicht frieren, es bedeutet, dass sich keiner von uns bedecken muss. _

_„Wie bitte?", sie ist hochgradig irritiert. Anscheinend ist sie es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr ein anderer Vampir auf den Kopf zusagt, dass er weiß, warum ihre Augen diese seltsame Farbe haben. Ich frage mich, wieso das so ist. Ob es keine anderen Vampire gab – was ich irgendwie bezweifele – oder ob es diese einfach nicht interessiert hat. Oder, wie die meisten von uns, einfach nichts damit anzufangen wissen, und wenn sie es dann hören, einfach völlig perplex sind, dass so etwas tatsächlich möglich ist. Ich gebe zu, wäre sie die Erste, die mir mit dieser Augenfarbe begegnet, ich hätte keine Ahnung. Aber mein Freund Carlisle Cullen ist ein seltsam freundlicher Zeitgenosse. Ein Vampir, der als Menschenarzt arbeitet und niemals einen Tropfen Menschenblut zu sich genommen hat. Das ist derart faszinierend, dass ich ihn fast ein Jahr regelmäßig aufgesucht habe, um dieses Kuriosum zu verstehen._

_Seine Augen sind Gold, da es die menschlichen Enzyme sind, die unsere Augen karmesinrot färben. _

_Von allen Vampiren, die ich bisher getroffen habe, ist er der einzige, der mit den Menschen lebt und nicht nur unter ihnen. Seine Weltsicht ist erstaunlich wohlgesonnen, ich kann meinen Freund nicht anders beschreiben. _

_„Ich habe einen Freund, dessen Augen ebenfalls diese Farbe haben.", murmele ich unbestimmt. „Ich sollte ihn mal wieder besuchen.", sinniere ich, und überlege, wie viele Jahre Carlisle und ich uns schon nicht gesehen haben. _

_„Du kennst andere Vampire, die so sind wie ich?", überrascht, fast alarmiert._

_„Oh little One, wie du ist er auf gar keinen Fall!", schmunzele, „das kann ich nicht bestätigen. Du bist ein außergewöhnliches Fräulein!", gluckse ich und versiegle ihren protestierenden Mund. _

_Der fette Dienstag geht vorüber. Aber ich habe nicht die Muße, mich aus diesem Zimmer zu bewegen, mich von dem kleinen beweglichen Fräulein zu trennen, das mir die letzten Tage versüßt hat. _

_Katie starrt mich an und kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie sieht herrlich zart dabei aus, so sieht man ihr das derbe Mundwerk gar nicht an, das sie mir zu Teil werden ließ. Das kleine Feuerwerk zieht ihre Beine an und starrt an die gegenüberliegende Wand, ihr nackter Rücken ist entzückend. _

_In meinem Leben als Vampir gab es immer wieder Gelegenheiten, nennen wir es Begegnungen, mit Vampirdamen. Die Zeit mit ihnen war stets erfreulich, doch konnte ich stets das Ende sehen. _

_Blicke Kate an. Irgendwas ist anders. Es hier und jetzt, sofort, zu beenden erscheint mir sinnlos. Das lärmende Fräulein fasziniert mich auf seltsame Art, ich kann nicht genau durch sie hindurch sehen. Sie kann derbe sein, knurrt Befehle und schreit, dann ist sie plötzlich süß, unschuldig fast, spielerisch devot. Der Wechsel dazwischen ist bisweilen schwindelerregend._

_In den letzten Stunden wirkte sie immer wieder nachdenklich. Gedankenverloren. _

_„Du weißt also, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt – eine Möglichkeit keine Menschen zu töten und nimmst ihnen trotzdem das Leben?", fragt sie. Ihre Stimme ist bedächtig, ihre Worte gewählt. _

_„Ich töte nicht wahllos.", Kinder sind tabu. Und meistens auch Frauen, weil sie neues Leben in diese Welt bringen, sie Mütter sind. „Aber du weißt sicherlich selbst, wie ekelhaft Tiere riechen."_

_„Aber du müsstest nicht mehr töten.", empört. „Du rettest Leben." Töten würde ich immer noch. Es wäre eine bloße Verschiebung. _

_„Es ist unsere Natur. Wir leben von den Menschen, wie die Menschen von Tieren leben. Wirfst du ihnen etwa vor, dass sie ihre Rinder und Schweine schlachten, dass sie die Tiere nur deswegen züchten, um sie zu töten?", das ist doch sehr engstirnig gedacht. Die Menschen sind frei und haben ein freies Leben, weitestgehend. 25 Menschen pro Jahr sind denkbar vertretbar, sie töten viele hunderte, tausende ihrer Haustiere, um zu überleben. _

_„Du setzt Menschen mit Tieren gleich?", jetzt blickt sie mich an. Die Stirn in Falten, die schönen Augen furios. „Menschen haben Ratio. Menschen sind mehr als Nahrung!"_

_SO habe ich das gar nicht gesagt! Und so habe ich das auch nicht gemeint! Ihre Stimme überschlägt sich, als sie darüber wettert, wie krank, destruktiv und irrsinnig mein Lebensweg sei, wenn ich doch einen besseren Weg kenne. Wie ignorant ich sei. Wie selbstsüchtig. Wirft mir vor, dass ich nie probiert hätte, einen anderen Pfad zu nehmen. Dass ich zwar davon sprechen würde, neugierig zu sein, aufgeschlossen, immer auf der Jagd nach neuen Fragen, aber nicht danach leben würde._

_Dann gleitet sie aus den Laken, eine Sekunde lang bin ich wie vom Donner gerührt. Die untergehende Sonne scheint durchs Fenster, hüllt Katies zierlichen Körper in warmes Licht. Sie ist so wunderschön. Ihre Haut glüht Rotgold, schimmert sanft, mein Mund ist plötzlich ganz trocken. _

_Doch dann streift sie sich ihr Kleid über, bückt sich nach einem Schuh und sieht sich suchend nach dem zweiten um._

_Sie verharrt und betrachtet mich. Habe mich im Bett aufgerichtet. Ihr Blick ist düster, hart und wird kalt. „Es war nett, Garrett. Aber seien wir ehrlich. Wir beide waren eine… einmalige Sache. Du führst dein kleines Vampirleben – ganz klassisch und schnöde und ich kann damit nichts anfangen. Das ist nichts Persönliches. Aber mit jemandem wie dir, kann ich nicht mal befreundet sein. Das siehst du doch genauso?", es ist keine wirkliche Frage. Ich bin etwas verstört, ich habe dieses abrupte Ende nicht kommen sehen, hätte gern versucht, das Mysterium Katie zu entschlüsseln._

_„Du legst also fest, dass ich ein widerliches Subjekt bin und du die holde Maid deren Tugend ich beschmutzt habe?", sie hat diesen furchtbaren Unterton, als hätte ich sie gezwungen, sich mir hinzugeben. Vier Tage und Nächte lang. Als habe ich sie gezwungen, zu stöhnen, schreien, seufzen. Als wäre ich der Einzige, der dieses… Treffen, als angenehm empfunden hat. _

_Ich habe mich noch nie so… satt gefühlt, nachdem ich Sex mit einer Vampirfrau hatte. Aber ich habe es auch noch nie am Stück so lange mit einer Frau… getrieben. Als wären wir haltlose Neulinge, die ihren Trieben und Gelüsten noch nicht Stand halten können. _

_Sie verzieht ihr Gesicht kurz, als würde sie sich ihre Antwort genau überlegen, doch dann presst sie ihre verführerischen Lippen aufeinander, nickt. „Wenn mich jemand danach fragen sollte, so in etwa."_

_Dann hat sie ihren zweiten Schuh entdeckt und schlüpft hinein, als habe sie diese seltsame Anziehung nicht gespürt. Als sei der Zauber, der uns umgeben hat, verpufft. Als wolle sie nicht ergründen, was hier passiert ist. Irgendetwas… etwas, dass ich noch nicht ganz fassen, definieren kann. „Du wirst dich nie ändern. Das hast du sehr deutlich gemacht." Sie wirft ihren Mantel über und ist hinaus. Ohne jedes weitere Wort, ohne Abschied. _

_Die Abendsonne kriecht Orangerot über das Laken. Ich verstehe nicht, was hier gerade passiert ist. Das unberechenbare kleine Fräulein, das schnurren kann wie ein Kätzchen, ist förmlich geflüchtet, so als habe sie nur eine Ausflucht aus unserer kompromittierenden Situation gesucht. _

_Es ist Irrsinn, die kleine Katie hat deutlich gemacht, dass sie mich entsorgt hat, nachdem ich dem wilden Fräulein zum Vergnügen gereicht habe, und doch bin ich noch immer von dieser verstrickten Persönlichkeit – der ernsten Kate und der lieblichen Katie – fasziniert. _

_Auf der einen Seite. Auf der anderen ist unfassbar, was sie mir alles vorgeworfen hat, ohne die Wahrheit zu kennen. So voller Vorurteile und vorgefertigter Meinungen. Kleine kleingeistige Vampirfrau. Und doch treffen mich ihre haltlosen, unhöflichen Bemerkungen. Ich bin noch nie so beleidigt worden. Und selbst wenn doch, hat es mich bisher nicht so getroffen. Das mag daran liegen, dass es etwas sehr Erniedrigendes hat, nackt in einem Bett zu sitzen, während man als widerliches Subjekt bezeichnet wird. _

_Sie ist hier. Spielt sich auf, als sei sie die Kaiserin von Siam. Und doch scheint sie meine Gegenwart zu suchen, wie die Motte das Licht. Das etwas nicht stimmt, ist meinem Kameraden Liam bereits aufgefallen. Als wir Männer gemeinsam unterwegs waren, die unsichtbare Grenze zu Quileute Land beobachtend, stieß er mir seinen Arm in die Seite und deute auf die blonde Grazie die an uns vorüberzog. Wer weiß, woher sie kamen. _

_Bella macht Fortschritte. Sie ist eine außergewöhnliche Neugeborene in so vielen Dingen. Sie ist sehr hartnäckig. Überschlägt sich fast, Selbstverteidigungstechniken zu lernen, auch wenn Edward und Carlisle es lieber sehen würden, würde sie solche Dinge gar nicht benötigen. _

_Doch die Ankunft der Rumänen hat die Stimmung verändert. Die Beschwingtheit, das Zwinkern ist verschwunden. Die düsteren Alten, Stefan und Vladimir, sind getrieben von Groll und Vergeltung, aber sie sehen mehr als wir. Anscheinend ist die europäische Vampirgemeinde in Aufruhr. Sie haben von einer Prozession gehört, einer Strafexpedition gegen den Stregoni Benefici, der wie die unsterblichen Kinder und die Kinder des Mondes tief in unserer Geschichte verwurzelt ist, den Menschen wie Vampire kennen. Siobhan und Liam teilten einen besorgten Blick._

_Die beiden Iren haben bei nächster Gelegenheit Kontakt nach Europa aufgenommen. Carlisle gibt geschlagen bekannt, dass seine französischen Freunde sich anscheinend als Zeugen den Volturi angeschlossen haben, selbst wenn sie nicht wissen, was sie bezeugen werden. _

_Bellas Training ist kein Vergnügen mehr. Es ist Ernst geworden und die Zeit scheint uns plötzlich davon zu rinnen. Die kleine Alice war wohl recht deutlich in ihrer Vorhersage und dennoch schien es, als hätten wir alle Zeit der Welt. Die Luft riecht noch nicht nach Schnee, die Wettervorhersagen sind noch schwammig. Und doch können einige von uns den Krieg fühlen, der über den Boden kriecht, an unseren Knöcheln emporsteigt, wie Hochnebel. _

_Peter hat deutlich gemacht, dass er für den Major hier ist, neigt den Kopf und blickt sich um. „Das kann nur unschön enden."_

_Der merkwürdige Alistair murmelt etwas von Verschwörung, Verfolgung und Hoffnungslosen Aussichten. _

_Eleazars Anekdoten über die Techniken der Volturi haben ihren Geschichten- Charakter verloren, sie sind nun überlebenswichtig. _

_Die neckische Tanya ist sehr ernst. Die Zirkeloberhäupter sind allesamt um ihre Zirkel besorgt. Die Nomaden sorgen sich um ihre Freiheit. _

_Beobachte Mary und Randall, die sich Geschichten erzählen. Ich mag Mary. Sie ist nicht verpflichtet hier zu sein. Sie ist aus freien Stücken hier, würde sich niemals unterwerfen. Sie ist ein kleines Kraftpaket. Randall ist noch recht jung, ein Kind der 60iger. Wenn ich Marys Bemerkungen ernstnehme, kennt er die kleine wilde Katie sehr genau. Ich habe noch nicht entschieden, ob es mir egal ist oder mich stört. _

_Der Junge kann nichts dafür, dass mich der kleine Feuerwerkskörper auch nach über 80 Jahren zur Weißglut treibt. Dass sie meine Nervenenden auf highalert bringt. Sie hat tatsächlich ein __Abwehrtalent__. Elektrizität. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, habe ich das Gefühl ihren Strom über meine Haut fließen zu spüren. Die Haare in meinem Nacken stellen sich auf. Bis heute verstehe ich sie nicht. Ich verstehe Katie – Kate aus Denali – nicht. Sie reckt ihr Kinn vor, stellt sich an, als würden ihre Jahrhunderte sie zu einer Erwachsenen machen. _

_Als ob! Sie steht da, wie ein bockiges Kind. Hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und verzieht ihr Gesicht. _

_„Nochmal.", verlangt Isabella. Edward stöhnt. Emmett klatscht in die Hände. „Garrett, würdest du…?"_

_Eleazar erklärt eine Technik und ich versuche jene umzusetzen, ein Gegner für die neue Mrs. Cullen zu sein. Peter beäugt uns aus einiger Distanz. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sich für ihn anfühlen muss. Er und Charlotte weigern sich, am Kampftraining teilzunehmen. In ihren Gesichtern kann man Entsetzen sehen, böse Erinnerungen an eine dunkle Vergangenheit._

_Ich finde es eher interessant, mich mit Kämpfen unter Vampiren auseinanderzusetzen. Choreographierten und geordneten Kämpfen. Obwohl ich jedem unserer Kriege auf unserem Land beigewohnt habe, habe ich doch nie einer Neugeborenenarmee gegenüber gestanden. _

_Nachdem was man hört, gibt es dort oft keine Kameraderie. Nur Blutdurst und Verwüstung. _

_Nicke. _

_„Warte.", Kate macht einige Schritte auf ihre „Cousine" zu. „Ich glaube es ist ganz gut, wenn du es dir mal von außen ansehen kannst.", stellt sie fest. Das konnte Bella bereits, als unser Kampftraining noch einem Rumblödeln glich, Mary und ich eine Menge Spaß dabei hatten. Meine Freundin Siobhan rollte nur mit den Augen und murmelte etwas davon, dass nicht nur Leute unter 200 Kinder sind. Das sagt die Richtige! Über 500 und noch immer wie eine 20jährige, wenn man sie im richtigen Moment erwischt. _

_Blicke mich nach Mary um, doch weder sie noch Randall sind zusehen. Wie kann das sein, verflucht. „Lass mich.", schlägt Kate vor. Tanya und Carmen werfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Carlisle überlegt, die meisten der Volturi, an die wir herankommen könnten, haben kein Abwehrtalent. Renata kann wohl minimal sich selbst abschirmen und ihren Meister, doch sonst sind nur die Gaben der Hexenzwillinge im Kampf von Bedeutung. _

_„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, meine Gabe nicht einzusetzen.", verspricht der kleine Feuerwerkskörper. Gut, aber nicht gut genug. „Wir haben keine Zeit um lange zu diskutieren, das habt ihr selbst festgestellt. Der Schnee wird demnächst liegen bleiben. Die ersten Flocken sind diese Nacht schon gefallen."_

_Mustere die kleine Kratzbürste, als sie vor mir Stellung bezieht. „Ich hoffe du hast deine Kräfte besser unter Kontrolle, als deine Stimmungen, Katie.", murre ich. _

_Katie knurrt, ein Angriffslaut, bevor sie auf mich losgeht. Aber sie ist nicht so schnell, wie sie glaubt. Weiche ihr aus, doch sie wirbelt herum. Einige wenige Minuten spielen wir dieses Hasch-mich- Spiel, bis die Störrische meinen Arm zu fassen kriegt. Ihre goldenen Augen blitzen, als ich die unnatürliche Wärme in ihren Finger spüren kann. Ergreife ihre Hand, versuche ihren Klammergriff zu lösen, bevor sie mich in der nächsten Sekunde niederstrecken kann. Die süße Kate scheint überrascht, dass es eine zweite Sekunde dauert, bevor ich auf ihre Elektrizität reagiere, die durch meinen Körper jagt, ich nehme ein gurgelndes Stöhnen wahr, bevor ich auf die Knie sinke, einen Augenblick wehrlos._

_„Oh. Entschuldige.", kann ich Kates liebliche Stimme hören. „Das war keine Absicht. Lass mich dir aufhelfen.", schlägt sie scheinheilig vor. _

_Schüttele meinen Kopf, um die verschwommenen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Kates zierliche Hand streckt sich zu mir hinunter. Blicke zu ihr hinauf. Ihr Blick trotzig, überheblich. _

_Na warte! Strecke meinen Fuß aus, reiße sie von den Beinen und springe selbst auf, als sie fällt._

_„Verzeih mir. Das war keine Absicht.", beginne ich, „Lass mich dir aufhelfen.", biete ich an. Katie schnaubt wütend, steht ohne weitere Hilfe auf und straft mich mit Missachtung. _

_„Idiot!", knurrt sie, stapft davon. Wenn sie von hinten nicht so hübsch anzusehen wäre…_

_Edward hustet. Was!? Habe ich dir nicht geraten dich aus meinem Kopf fern zu halten?! _

_**Kate**_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness_

_(Florence and the machine, howl)_

Was für ein widerlicher Idiot! Er versteht den Ernst der Lage nicht! Es ist bald Weihnachten! Laut Carlisle hat Alice vorausgesagt, dass die Volturi anrücken, sobald der Schnee liegen bleibt. Es schneit immer häufiger. Und er macht so ein dummes Spiel.

Benimmt sich wie ein über 250 Jahre altes Kind!

Und es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass er… dass er diese Veranstaltung anscheinend als sein Bespaßungsprogramm sieht und ständig einen auf Kumpel macht. Ständig mit den anderen Männern rumhängt, Eleazar einlullt, mit seiner warmen, tiefen und sinnlichen Stimme, die einem die feinen Härchen auf der Wirbelsäule aufstellt! Dass er ständig flirtet, mit allem was zwei Beine und Brüste hat. Mich stört es, dass er mehr Zeit mit seinem Kumpel Liam, mehr Zeit mit Siobhan und Carmen verbringt, als mit m… als bei der Sache zu sein. Dass er und Mary scherzen, als wären wir auf einer High School. Dass sie sich ansehen… und das er mich nicht so ansieht! Dass ich am liebsten über ihn herfallen würde, weil er noch immer diese unsägliche Anziehungskraft auf mich ausübt wie früher. Und es ihm anscheinend leicht fällt, unsere Vergangenheit zu ignorieren.

„Was hat er dir getan, damals, auf dem Mardi Gras, Schwester?", fragt Tanya plötzlich und mustert mich besorgt, aber mit einem gefährlichen Funken im Blick. Seitdem unsere Mutter tot ist, ist sie unsere Löwin. Sie würde jeden in den Hintern treten – und ist der auch noch so ansehnlich – der mich oder eine von uns verletzt hat. Sie braucht einen Grund um ihn zu verachten, einen triftigen Grund.

„Er trinkt Menschenblut!", quietsche ich vorwurfsvoll. Zumindest hat er es früher getan. Das seltsame Orange seiner Augen und seine Behauptungen und was ich gesehen habe, zeugen davon, dass er sich heutzutage auch von Tieren ernähren kann. „Er achtet Menschenleben nicht.", knurre ich.

Tanya seufzt. „Du weißt selbst, wie schwierig das manchmal ist. Erinnere dich an unsere ersten Jahrzehnte.", ermahnt sie mich. „Er versucht es wenigstens."

Aber warum konnte er es nicht schon 1924 versuchen!

Obwohl es wohl nichts geändert hätte. Schließe kurz die Augen, denke an all die Gefühle, die dieser unsägliche Nomade in mir losgetreten hat. Gefühle, die ich nicht einordnen konnte, nicht so plötzlich, Gefühle, die mich in ihrer Heftigkeit verschrecken. Nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mich je wieder so ausgeliefert und dennoch so sicher, so stark gefühlt, wie mit diesem Mann.

Einem Fremden, dessen rotglühende Augen so viel mehr in sich trugen. Dessen Augen heute noch mehr Tiefe besitzen und sein Lächeln – dieser küssbare Mund! – noch immer so leicht und unbeschwert wirken.

Ich bin nicht nur gegangen, weil er von den Menschen trinkt. Alle anderen Vampirlover tun das auch. Ich bin gegangen, habe ihn schändlich beschimpft, weil es der einzige Ausweg war, den ich gesehen habe. Habe mich vor mir selbst gefürchtet, und vor dieser seltsamen Anziehung. Vor dem Sturm, den dieser Mann in mir ausgelöst hat. Fast 100Jahre danach, kann ich nicht darüber hinweg kommen.

Aber wohin sollte das führen? Unsere Leben berühren sich nur durch diese Zusammenkunft, was sonst haben wir gemein?!

Ich kann ihm deswegen kaum in die Augen sehen. Mein Verhalten war pubertär und mehr als respektlos. So kindisch. Dabei bin ich nicht die aufbrausende, kindische Schwester. Meist wird mir nachgesagt, ich sei sehr zurückgenommen, reserviert anderen gegenüber. Aber dieser Mann…. Argh! Er bringt das Schlechte in mir zum Vorschein.

Was soll ich darauf sagen? In den Augen der anderen ist sein Versuch, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, lobenswert. Die normalen Vampire fragen sich, wofür er es tut. Siobhan lächelt ihn indes nur an und ermutigt ihn, seinen Weg fortzusetzen, selbst wenn sie selbst diesen Weg nicht wählen würde.

„Du verachtest Siobhan auch nicht, obwohl ihre Familie sich… sie sind keine Vegetarier."

Natürlich nicht. Aber Siobhan ist meine Freundin. Ich kann damit leben, dass sie ganz offenkundig den klassischen Weg leben.

„Er ist ein widerlicher Typ, der die Gefahr nicht ernst nimmt. Er hat vielleicht nichts zu verlieren, aber für seine Unvorsicht wird meine Familie die Zeche zahlen müssen.", fauche ich.

Tanya verzieht das Gesicht. „So ein Unsinn.", stößt sie hervor. „Garrett ist bereit, sein Leben für unsere Familie herzugeben, obwohl es ihm gleich sein könnte.", sie kommt neben mir zum Stehen. Um uns herum hoher Wald, der dieses grüne Fleckchen Erde so unwirklich erscheinen lässt. „Sag mir was passiert ist.", fordert sie. „Vier Tage und dann kannst du ihn plötzlich nicht mehr ausstehen? Das sieht nicht nach dir aus, Katrina." Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn sie meinen alten Namen benutzt!

Funkele sie dunkel an. „Du bist eifersüchtig.", stößt sie überrascht hervor. „Dein Stolz ist dir jedoch im Weg wie es scheint."

„Eifersüchtig? Auf den kleinen Amerikaner? Ich bitte dich!"

„Nicht auf ihn! Auf die anderen Vampirfrauen. Weil du weißt was er in der Horizontalen drauf hat.", Tanya grinst verschlagen und wendet sich eilig ab.

„Was hast du vor!?", rufe ich ihr nach, als sie behände über den Bach springt.

„Ich werde den Kleinen mal fragen, wo er diese Sache gelernt hat! Du weißt schon, die von der du damals erzählt hast!", glucksend. Welche davon? Was? Nein!

„Bleib stehen, verdammt!", brülle ich ihr nach. „Tanya!"

Setze meiner Schwester nach, verliere ihre Spur in der Nähe des Anwesens jedoch, als mich Garretts Odur ablenkt. Verlangsame meine Schritte zuerst, ich kann seine warme Stimme hören. Das Timbre darin beschert mir eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, es kribbelt verräterisch auf meiner Haut, an den Stellen, die er berührt hat.

Verflucht noch eins! Er macht doch überhaupt nichts! Er steht da und redet!

Zorn überschwemmt mich, als ich feststellen muss, dass er nicht alleine ist. Seine Rückansicht verheißt viel Gutes, er scheint sich wohl zu fühlen. Seine Gesprächspartnerin ist Leah. Die Gestaltwandlerin blickt in meine Richtung, allerdings kann ich nicht sagen, ob sie mich gesehen hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er sich jetzt schon „Wölfe" klar macht! Er flirtet mit einer Spezies, die sich dem Schutz der Menschen vor unser eins geschworen hat! 

Leah und Garrett sehen sich tief in die Augen, mir wird ganz schlecht! Stapfe wütend und lärmend auf sie zu und schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei ins Haus. Raune Garrett ein „Widerling" zu.

„Ich genieße deine Gegenwart ebenfalls!", ruft er mir nach. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es Ironie ist.

**_Garrett_**

Leah Clearwater ist die einzige Frau der Rudel. Ich kann verstehen, warum Siobhan sich so gut mit ihr versteht. Sie sind beide störrisch, vertreten die eigene Meinung mit festem Stand. Sie sind kämpferische Weibsbilder. Leah Clearwater ist aber auch eine große Schwester. Sie hat sich vor mir aufgebaut, den Rücken gerade, die Schultern zurück, streckt sich zur vollen Größe. Sie ist eine schöne, wenn auch außergewöhnliche Frau, wenn man auf dunkle, Rehäugige Damen steht. Sie traut mir nicht. Ihr kleiner Bruder, Seth steht entspannt vor mir. Er würde mir den Gefallen tun, sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln, weil ich das noch nie gesehen habe. Aber dann ist Leah aufgetaucht und verweigert uns diesen Spaß.

Tanya ist bereits an uns vorbei gekommen, hatte sich in meine Seite geworfen, zu mir empor gegrinst, und gemeint, wir beide müssten uns mal unterhalten. Sie habe da eine Wissenslücke. Ihr verschmitztes Grinsen deutet auf ein prekäres Thema hin. Was könnte ich schon wissen, was ein Sukkubus nicht weiß? Nicke, bevor sie Leah und Seth nur eines kurzen Blickes würdigt und im Haus verschwindet. Ich kann ihre klingelnde Stimme nach Siobhan und Carmen rufen hören.

Tanya aus Denali ist eine sehr hübsche Frau, sehr kurvig und schelmisch. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie ihr die Männerwelt, ob menschlich oder unmenschlich, zu Füßen liegt. Doch ich bevorzuge noch zierlichere Blondinen. Kleine kratzbürstige Feuerwerkskörper.

Verziehe meinen Mund süffisant, während ich versuche, Leah davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ihrem Bruder keinen Schaden zufügen werde.

Ich kann den kleinen Firecracker spüren, sie ist ganz in der Nähe.

Es ist seltsam, dass ich ihre Anwesenheit auch über hunderte Meter wahrnehme, das kenne ich so nicht. Ich habe davon gehört, manchmal hat ein Vampir – meist zu seinem Mate – zu einem Anderen eine Art Verbindung, dass man sich gegenseitig früher gewahrt, als andere Vampire.

Sie hatte es auf meine Beute abgesehen, als wir gemeinsam jagen waren. Und natürlich hätte ich es mir noch anders überlegen und abdrehen können, aber sie war mir gefolgt. Sie hätte sich selbst andere Beute suchen können, doch sie hat sich dagegen entschieden.

Ich war eine Zeitlang wütend und verletzt. Sie hat sich fürchterlich benommen, damals wie heute. Doch Tanya bescheinigt mir ungefragt, dass ich ihre Schwester aus dem Konzept bringe. Meine Freundin Siobhan deutet es nur an, doch sie spricht von Anziehung und greifbarem Knistern.

Leah blickt alarmiert in die Richtung, aus der auch Tanya gekommen ist. Ob sie Kate schon sehen kann, kann ich nicht sagen.

Doch die kleine, elfengleiche Vampirdame macht ihrem Ruf keine Ehre, als sie polternd auf uns zukommt. Wende mich in ihre Richtung um, als sie mich beinahe anrempelt und ungehalten „Widerling" knurrt.

Ist es meine Schuld, dass wir uns über 80 Jahre nicht gesehen haben? Nein. Und doch steht das Weibsbild hier, und scheint mir die Schuld an etwas zu geben, dass ich nicht getan habe. Versteh einer die Frauen. Ich für meinen Teil, konnte das noch nie besonders gut. Nicht wenn sie so verworren und verstrickt sind, wie die schöne, wilde Katrina.

Ich mag ihren Namen, er rollt einem locker von der Zunge. Liebliche Katrina. Zänkische kleine Katie.

„Ich genieße deine Gegenwart ebenfalls!", rufe ich ihr nach, kann es mir nicht verkneifen, ihren Seifenopern-reifen Auftritt zu würdigen. Sie hat Leah bemerkt, aber mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass sie Seth übersehen hat.

„Was macht ihr nur falsch? Sieht so aus, als wären die Blutsaugerkönige nicht das einzige Problem.", tönt es plötzlich von dem Indianerjungen an der Tür. Nicht Seth, sein Name ist Jake. Der Alpha eines der Rudel, und auf eine sehr verworrene Art in das Leben von Isabella, Edward und der kleinen Renesmee verwunden.

Würde am liebsten auf den Boden spucken! Könige! Dass ich nicht lache!

„Komm mit.", sagt Jake beiläufig.

„Jacob!", zischt Leah warnend, doch der Junge wedelt nur mit der Hand, tut ihren Einwand ab.

Allein mit dem Wolf in den Wald? Warum muss ich wieder an Rotkäppchen denken?! „Was hast du vor?"

Jacob ist einige Schritte vorgegangen und dreht sich ungeduldig zu uns um. Renesmee kommt aus dem Haus geschossen und hüpft an seine Seite. „Ich werde ihm einen Gefallen tun.", brummt Jake. Renesmee sieht zu einem der Fenster hinauf und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Wende meinen Blick hinauf, erkenne Edwards Gestalt an der Glasfront. „Du willst doch sehen, wie wir uns verwandeln.", fasst Jake zusammen. Renesmee ergreift seine Hand und lächelt breit. „Bevor ich zulasse, dass Seth – oder sonst wer aus meinem Rudel – sich in deiner Nähe in Gefahr bringt, werde ich es dir zeigen. Dann haben wir es hinter uns.", Leah setzt zum Protest an, doch mit einem einzigen Blick gibt sie Ruhe.

Mache ein paar lange Schritte, bis ich mit dem _Alpha_ auf gleicher Höhe bin. Ich will ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, ich wäre auf der Jagd oder ähnliches. Ich würde sein _Rudel_ nicht angreifen, aber egal was ich sagte, es würde nichts an seiner Überzeugung ändern.

„Edward?", nur halb eine Frage. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Carlisles Gedankenlesender Sohn seine Finger im Spiel hat. Renesmee blickt zu mir hinauf und nickt, während Jake nur ein Geräusch der Zustimmung von sich gibt. Nach einem Moment der Stille, sage ich „Danke". Überrascht blickt der Indianerjunge mich an. Was hat er erwartet? Dass Vampire die gängigen Höflichkeitsformen nicht kennen?

Ich verstehe noch nicht, woran das Rudel ihr Vertrauen knüpft. Leah scheint mir nicht zu trauen, aber ich habe sie schon mit Siobhan gesehen. „Das ist etwas, was ich noch nie gesehen habe.", gebe ich zu. Meine Neugierde packt mich, ich will verstehen, wie sie denken, wie sie funktionieren, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr sie selbst sind.

„Wie fühlt sich eure Verwandlung an? Carlisle sagt, ihr seid… emotionaler, als früher? Was ist es für ein Gefühl, ein Wolf zu sein? Wie ist es, im eigenen Kopf nicht allein zu sein?", Edward hat mir erklärt, dass sie in Wolfsform im Wolf- Wir denken. Das was der eine denkt, hören alle anderen. Man hat keine eigenen Gedanken mehr. Carlisle sagt, dass sie sich ebenso alle einem Alpha unterwerfen. Wie mir dieses Wort – Unterwerfung – zu wider ist. Ob sie glücklich damit sind? Aber das wage ich nicht zu fragen, immerhin ist das erhöhte Vampiraufkommen der Grund für die vielen neuen Wölfe. Damit tragen wir an ihrem Sein eine Mitschuld. Sie sind nicht freiwillig, wie sie sind. Zumindest die meisten nicht. Aber sie haben anscheinend Frieden mit ihrer Aufgabe geschlossen. Und mit den Cullens.

**_Kate_**

Es ist ein Moment der Erschöpfung. So fühlt es sich zumindest an. Selbst das Haus scheint zu seufzen.

Furcht ist nicht die schiere Gewalt eines grausigen Ereignisses, sondern die ständige Erwartung dessen, hat jemand mal gesagt.

Der erste Schnee ist liegen geblieben. Noch sieht es nicht wie in Alice' Vision aus, sagt Edward. Der 22. Dezember beginnt mit einem kalten Morgen, der Himmel in Teilen Nebelverhangen.

Niemand trainiert mehr. Vielleicht liegt es an der nahenden Weihnacht, vielleicht daran, dass wir nicht wissen, nicht vorausahnen können, wie wir aus der Konfrontation herausgehen, doch alle suchen die Nähe, entweder zu ihren Mates, ihren Zirkelmitgliedern oder zu alten Freunden.

Nur Alistair hockt allein auf dem Dach. Und ich allein auf den Verandastufen und starre in den sich lichtenden Nebel, in den Wald hinein. Richte meinen Blick einen Moment zum Dachfirst hinauf. Der Tracker Alistair blickt zu mir herab. Wie ein Wetterfrosch steht er auf dem Giebel. Ich frage mich, ob er Ausschau nach den Volturi hält. Oder doch überlegt uns zu verlassen. Gestern gab es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Amun und Carlisle. Obwohl Amun nur dummes Zeug geredet hat.

Wir haben uns fast alle dazu bekannt, mit unserem Freund zu kämpfen, sollte dieser Fall eintreten.

Garrett strahlte die Energie eines Rebellen aus, als er seine Zustimmung gab, davon sprach, dass Aro nicht der erste König sei, an dessen Sturz er beteiligt wäre. Peter – der zwar ein Soldat gewesen ist, aber nie in einem menschlichen Krieg gekämpft hat – nickt zwar, doch es war keine direkte Reaktion auf Garretts Worte zu erkennen. Liam indes – der selbst in einer Jahre währenden Rebellion gekämpft hatte – veränderte sich. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie zuvor darüber über eingekommen waren, oder ob die beiden Freiheitskämpfer einfach grundlegende Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Es war derselbe widerwillige Ausdruck in den Augen, dieselbe kämpferische Ausstrahlung. Es heißt, Siobhan bekommt immer ihren Willen, doch ich glaube, hätte sie sich gegen einen Kampf an Carlisles Seite entschieden, wäre es vielleicht das erste Mal in ihrem Leben gewesen, dass Liam ihr nicht ihren Willen lässt und ohne sie hier bleibt. Siobhans Gesicht ließ mich vermuten, dass sie sich dessen sehr bewusst ist, und auch wenn sie Krieg verabscheut, ebenso wie Ungerechtigkeit, doch einem offenen Kampf zustimmen musste.

Der Morgen hat die Nacht ganz zurückgedrängt, doch der klamme Nebel hängt noch immer in den Ästen fest. Es ist unser erstes Weihnachten seit Jahrhunderten ohne Irina. Meine kleine Schwester, deren Herz so sehr wegen einem einzigen Mann weinte, der ihrer Liebe überhaupt nicht würdig war. Laurent wurde von unserem Zirkel angezogen und den seltsamen Machtverhältnissen, die er schon bei den Cullens nicht verstanden hat. Irina hatte in ihm ihren Mate gefunden. Ihren signifikanten Anderen. Ob er das jemals genauso gesehen hat, wage ich in Frage zu stellen.

Das ist also das Ergebnis, wenn man sein Herz an einen ungehobelten Vampir verschenkt, der ohne Oberteil aussieht, wie ein junger Gott, nur verwegener.

Laurent war ein Charmeur, ein Geschichtenerzähler, der nicht nur Boris sondern auch Vladimir und Stephan kannte. Der die Volturi aufgesucht hatte und abgelehnt wurde.

In der Ferne, irgendwo hinter dem weißen Nichts kann ich Tia und Maggie lachen hören, Benjamin stimmt in ihren SingSang mit ein.

Im weißen Gewölk kann ich zwei Schemen ausmachen. Ich vermute es sind Siobhan und Liam, die mit den drei Jüngeren von der Jagd zurückkommen.

Siobhan lehnt an ihrem Trodaí, wie sie Liam nennt, wenn sie von ihm spricht, er hat vermutlich einen Arm um sie gelegt. Ein Wanderer hielte sie möglicherweise für ein gewöhnliches Paar.

Desto näher sie kommen, je deutlich wird meine Vermutung.

Als ich sie erkennen kann, kann ich beobachten, wie sie sich ansehen. Siobhan, die mit ihren 1,80m alles andere als zierlich ist, blickt zu ihrem Hünen hinauf. Sie teilen einen Blick, in dem so viele Worte enthalten sind. Eine einzelne Geste, die sich so intim anfühlt, dass ich meinen neugierigen Blick abwende.

Sie sind seit so vielen Jahren ein Paar. Keiner von beiden gibt gern nach, behauptet Siobhan. Zwei Dickköpfe, die meines Erachtens ständig aneinander geraten müssten. Doch meine neugewonnene Freundin schmunzelt auf diese Feststellung nur und vertröstet mich, dass es immer auf das richtige Maß ankommen würde. Uneinigkeiten tragen sie eben hinter verschlossenen Türen und nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit aus. Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen, wahrscheinlich ist Siobhan die Einzige, die während eines Streitgesprächs redet. Ich kann es mir nicht anders bei ihrem schweigsamen Mann vorstellen.

Ich sehe sie an und bin ein klitzekleines bisschen neidisch auf meine Freundin. Es liegt nicht an ihrer _Ehe_ per se, Eleazar und Carmen oder Esme und Carlisle kenne ich schon so viele Jahre und sie sind ebenfalls verheiratet. Doch Siobhan hält es mit einem Mann aus, einem Krieger, einer raueren Persönlichkeit. Ich selbst bevorzuge Männer dieser Art, doch habe bisher nicht daran geglaubt, dass solche Mannsbilder zu richtigen Beziehungen fähig sind. Nicht zu gleichberechtigten. Tz, ich habe ja nicht mal daran gedacht, dass ich mich je fragen würde, ob es einen passenden Deckel für mich geben würde. Doch sie sind so… Argh!

„Du bist früh auf den Beinen.", witzelt Siobhan. Es ist eine Art Running Gag unter den „normalen" Vampiren. Sie tun so, als würden wir Vegetarier unsere menschliche Farce so weit treiben, dass wir sogar Schlaf vortäuschen würden.

Verziehe meinen Mund zu so etwas wie einem Lächeln. Eleazar, Carlisle und Garrett sind auf der Jagd. Meine Schwestern sind mit Esme zu Gange. Meine Cousine hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir eine „Zwischen den Jahren Feier" machen könnten. Eine Zusammenkunft, die unsere Letzte sein könnte. Weit draußen, in der Nähe der Lichtung, auf der Edward und Carlisle unser Zusammentreffen mit den Volturi planen.

Ich glaube Esme fehlt es, dass sie dieses Jahr nicht einmal einen Weihnachtsbaum haben. Je näher unsere Konfrontation rückt, desto bedrückender ist der Verlust von Alice und Jasper. Sie fehlen. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das plappernde dunkelhaarige Mädchen vermissen könnte, doch die Stille in unserer Familie scheint gespenstisch, sind wir doch alle an ihre fröhlichen Worte gewöhnt. An ihre Sorglosigkeit. Auch habe ich nie gemerkt, wie stark Jasper negative Gefühle in Gang hält.

Siobhan löst sich von ihrem Ehemann und nimmt neben mir auf den Stufen Platz. Hinter uns tritt Randall hinaus. Er ist ein süßer Kerl. Wir haben einige sehr… ereignisreiche Wochen miteinander verbracht. Unter anderen Umständen wäre ich einer Wiederbelebung dessen nicht abgeneigt, auch wenn Randall noch nichts dergleichen angedeutet hat, aber hallo, ich bin ein Sukkubus! Hätte die Warme Nähe und das Vergnügen eines Mannes willkommen geheißen, doch in Garretts Gegenwart…

Randall tut mir leid, dass ich ihn nicht mal ansehe, sondern die Stufen zwischen mir und Siobhan.

Ich verstehe den Witz nicht, den er macht, doch Liam brummt ein zustimmendes „Eh.", bevor sie gemeinsam durchs Haus gehen. Es ist die Art Witz, wie Emmett ihn schon gemacht hat, der plötzlich betont, dass er aus einer schottisch- irischen Familie kommt. Als ob ihm das irgendwelche Pluspunkte einbrächte.

„Stimmt es? Kannst du Situationen nach deinem Willen beeinflussen?", Maggie und Carlisle hatten darüber gesprochen. Als ich Eleazar danach fragte, murmelte er nur, dass es ein gut verborgenes Talent sei, dass das irische Zirkeloberhaupt ihre Gabe vor der Welt verstecke. Es ihm schwerfalle, ein messbares Ausmaß festzustellen.

Siobhan rollt ganz undamenhaft mit den Augen. „Glaub nicht alles, was sie dir erzählen."

„Aber du wirst es trotzdem versuchen?", immerhin hat sie es Carlisle versprochen.

Ungläubig schüttelt Siobhan den Kopf. „Natürlich. Einer meiner ältesten Freunde bittet mich um diesen einen Gefallen."

„Also kann es ja nicht zu einem Kampf kommen, nicht wahr?", lache ich.

Wir sehen auf, als Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar und Garrett den Weg hinauf kommen. Sie sind früh zurück. Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, wann Edward seinem Vater gefolgt ist.

Doktor Cullen eilt direkt ins Haus, dicht gefolgt von Edward.

Eleazar und Garrett bleiben einen Moment am Treppenabsatz stehen.

„Was ist passiert, Bruder?", erkundige ich mich besorgt. Carlisles sah beunruhigt aus.

„Edward sagt, dass Alistair uns verlassen wird. Er wartet nur auf Carlisles Rückkehr.", erklärt Eleazar.

„Meinst du denn, Carlisles Worte würden etwas ändern?", hake ich nach.

„Nein.", bestimmt. „Doch Alistair möchte sich von seinem Freund verabschieden."

„Tzt.", Siobhan. Wir sehen sie an. „Es ist doch immer dasselbe mit den englischen Aristokraten.", seufzt sie.

„Aber Prinz Harry ist wenigstens ein Schnuckelchen.", ergänze ich, sollte doch bei meiner neuen Freundin mit einer Vorliebe für Rothaarige Männer ins Schwarze treffen.

Garrett schnalzt verächtlich mit der Zunge. „Ist der nicht ein wenig jung für dich?"

Will etwas erwidern, doch ich wüsste nicht was.


	5. Bonfire for a vampire

**HYA ihr Lieben!**

**und diesmal gibt es nicht nur ein Feuerwerk, sondern auch ein Lagerfeuer für unseren sexy Patrioten, der unverschämter Weise so beliebt ist. **

**Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und mit den närrischen Tagen!**

**##**

**_5\. Kapitel – bonfire for a vampire_**

_I've been seeing all,  
I've been seeing your soul  
Give me things that I wanted to know  
Tell me things that you've done_

_I've been feeling old  
I've been feeling cold  
You're the heat that I know  
_(Flume, drop the game)__

**_Garrett_**

Ich habe Randall einst über Mary kennen gelernt. Ein junger Nomade, der Carlisle sehr früh begegnet ist und somit eine andere Sicht auf uns Vampire hat, als manch andere. Aber seine Freundschaft reicht nicht weit genug, als dass er sich freiwillig auf die vegetarische Diät festgelegt hätte.

Bisher mochte ich den Jungen.

Marys Andeutungen sind unmissverständlich. Außerdem ist sie eine ehrliche Person.

__ „Wie meinst du das?", frage ich, gebe vor, ahnungslos und unbeteiligt zu sein. Mary blickt mich an, ihre wilden Locken zappeln im Wind. _

_„Was meinst du damit?", blickt mich an. „Die Sache mit Randall und Kate?"_

_Nicke. „Worauf spielst du an?"_

_Mary wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Unser Freund hat es mal mit einem Sukkubus aufgenommen! Ich glaube heute würde man sagen, er war ‚geflasht'. Und wer weiß? Sie haben sich seitdem nicht wieder gesehen und hier sind wir nun. Warum nicht noch ein bisschen Spaß haben, bevor wir der großen Ungewissen gegenüber treten?", lachend. Sie ist mit Wohlwollen dabei. Würde man mich zwingen, über Marys und Randalls Freundschaft nachzudenken, würde ich mich wohl zu der Annahme verleiten lassen, dass die beiden zwar kein Paar sind, definitiv keine Mates und trotzdem… tun was man eben so tut. Doch das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein. __

Das zänkische Weibsbild streitet es nicht einmal ab!

__ „DU stehst also auf kleine Jungs? Das war es also?", zische ich ihr zu, während wir nur ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt an Bellas Schildtraining teilnehmen. Sie macht dieses furchtbare „Pfft" Geräusch und schüttelt den Kopf. _

_„Du redest wirres Zeug, Nomade.", flüstert sie zurück. _

_Blicke sie an. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Katrina die Große nicht mit Männern umgehen kann.", ihr Kiefer spannt sich an. Sie versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sie kocht innerlich. „Bisher war ich noch niemandem zu ‚alt'. Ha, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, nicht wahr Katie?", ich kann es nicht ändern, ihre Rage, ihr Bemühen, wie eine Erwachsene zu wirken, amüsieren mich. Vampire verändern sich nicht. Sie wird immer 20 Jahre alt sein. Sie mag zu ihrer Zeit eine ernste junge Frau gewesen sein, aber sie ist ein trotziger kleiner Vampir.__

Doch auch ich habe meine Grenzen. Wen auch immer Katrina in ihren tausend Jahren bestiegen hat, es ist mir egal, allerdings werde ich nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie vor meinen Augen mit Randall rummacht! Verdammt!

Wäre Carlisle nicht mein Freund, ich hätte mir Randall direkt gegriffen und ihn durch die Glasfront nach draußen komplimentiert, als er sich zu Kate über die Couch lehnte. Sie sahen sehr vertraut miteinander aus, die Gesichter nah an einander. Sie haben dieselbe Luft eingeatmet. Ich bin sofort wieder gegangen.

Jedoch wähnt sich Randall auf Cullengebiet in Sicherheit. Fange ihn ab, als er allein ist. Reiße ihn um, drücke ihn mit voller Gewalt gegen einen Felsvorsprung.

Verdammt, diese grüne Insel erscheint zum Teil so unwirklich!

„Hör mir zu, mein Freund", beginne ich, das Knurren rumpelt tief aus mir empor.

„Garrett! Bleib cool!", stößt er atemlos hervor, umfasst brüderlich mein Handgelenk, dessen Hand seine Kehle zerdrückt.

Ziehe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er sollte vorsichtig mit seinen guten Ratschlägen sein.

„Halte dich von ihr fern!", ich muss stark an mich halten, ihn nicht ernstlich zu verletzen. Er ist ein Gegner, wenn auch nicht der Stärkste, weiß er doch sich zu verteidigen. Dass ich ihn so leicht überwältigen konnte, liegt nur am Überraschungseffekt.

„Kumpel, Mann, von wem sprichst du?", krächzt Randall, versucht nun sich loszumachen. Unterschätze niemals einen Vampir in Rage, mein Freund.

„Von Kate natürlich.", zische ich. „Fass sie noch einmal an und ich werde dir wirklich wehtun müssen, _Kumpel_."

Randall macht ein gurgelndes Geräusch, mehr Krächzen. „Lass mich runter!", knurrt er, ich spüre, wie er seine Kraft zusammennimmt, um zur Gegenwehr anzusetzen und sich von mir zu befreien. „Ich weiß nicht woher du das hast! Oder warum du Marys Sticheleien ernst nimmst!", „Das mit Kate und mir ist schon ewig her!"

Stocke kurz. „Ich will euer Revival nicht sehen!", knurre ich. Drücke fester zu. Ich kann ihr nichts tun, also wird Randall sich mit mir auseinander setzen müssen.

„…", meinem Freund stockt der Atem. Die Stimmbänder ächzen. „Wirres Zeug!", würgt er hervor. „wir… nicht… Lass mich…"

„Garrett.", mein Kopf ruckt herum. Mein Kamerad mustert uns. Starre Liam an, während ich Randall fallen lasse. Er ist hier, um mich aufzuhalten. Ich tue keinem meiner Art etwas, nicht ohne Grund. Aber dass Randall es mit der Kratzbürste treibt, ist für mich Grund genug. Der Jüngere reibt sich den Hals, atmet hektisch.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren!", krächzt er. „Kate… und ich…", er ringt noch immer nach Atem. „Wir hatten was in den 1980igern. Mary amüsiert sich darüber. Sie findet die Geschichten um die drei Sukkuben aus dem Norden amüsant. Du kennst Mary doch."

Mary hat eine neckische Persönlichkeit. Sagt was sie denkt, manchmal auch bevor sie weiß, was genau das ist.

„Du hast sie nicht angefasst? Seitdem wir hier sind?", brumme ich missmutig.

„Nein.", Randall legt den Kopf schief, blickt mich ungläubig an. „Es ist alles wegen ihr?"

Kate. Dieses garstige Persönchen! Sie hat mich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass sie und Randall wieder… dass sie es getrieben haben, während wir Anderen auf der Jagd oder sonst wo waren. Wenn ich mich mit meinem Kameraden vergnügen würde, könnte sie das doch auf die eine oder andere Weise mit alten Bekannten ebenso tun. ARGH!

Dafür werde ich mich rächen. Ganz sicher.

„Garrett.", wieder mein Kamerad Liam, der mit einem Nicken andeutet, ich sollte zwei Schritte von Randall weg machen. Ja, ich stehe vielleicht noch etwas bedrohlich nah an ihm. Trete zurück und klopfe meinem Kumpel Randall auf die Schulter.

„Entschuldige, Mann.", dann packe ich ernster zu. „Kein Wort zu der Zänkischen oder irgendwem, Randall.", warnend.

Ich kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz einordnen, es könnte leichte Belustigung sein, bevor Randall nickt. „Okay. Dude, das wird ja was.", murmelt er und ist davon.

Blicke Liam an. Mein Freund ist kein Mann der Worte, manchmal reicht jedoch ein Blick, ein Gesichtsausdruck und man kann sehen, was er denkt. „Was?!", empört.

Mein Kamerad schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Worin hast du dich da nur verstrickt?", dann lacht er, fast schadenfroh, als würde er es mir gönnen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was er mir gönnen will.

**_Kate_**

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tempt my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

_A man who is pure at heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_(Florence and the Machine, howl)_

Ich werde paranoid. Der Mann treibt mich in den Wahnsinn und doch mache ich gute Miene zu diesem Theater. Ich kann nicht einfach abreisen, weil es falsch ist einen Freund, Familie, im Stich zu lassen. Vor allem wenn meine kleine Schwester tatsächlich eine Mitschuld daran trägt. Außerdem würde meine Familie nicht gehen, nur weil ich Querelen mit einem einzigen Vampir habe.

Er ist oft da, wo ich bin. Ich weiß nicht, wer wessen Nähe sucht. Doch wenn er in meiner Nähe ist, kribbelt es auf meiner Haut, die feinen Härchen auf Armen und Beinen stellen sich auf, seine Nähe ist elektrisierend. Das ist kein Wortwitz. Der Strom tanzt über meine Haut, nur leicht und unsichtbar, aber ich kann ihn deutlich spüren.

Wenn es stimmt, was Bella erzählt hat! Herrje mein Herz würde einen Schlag aussetzen! Er soll einen der Gestaltwandler bei seiner Verwandlung begleitet haben! Dort seien sie am Gefährlichsten, aber auch am Verwundbarsten. Bisher waren sie mir recht gleichgültig, doch sollten sie einen Kratzer auf Garretts Marmorner Haut hinterlassen haben! Es hilft nicht wirklich, dass Bella behauptet ihr Freund Jacob habe sich im Griff! So eine gequirlte… Schande!

Wieso kann Garrett nicht wie die anderen Nomaden sein und sich irgendwo herum treiben? Warum muss er hier sein? Warum ist er gerade jetzt nicht mit seinem Kumpel Liam unterwegs?!

Tanya sitzt auf der Couch, als Garrett sich neben sie fallen lässt. Wie widerlich selbstsicher er da sitzt! Er scheint sich sehr wohl in ihrer Gegenwart zu fühlen.

Sie schäkern miteinander. Stoßen sich mit Ellenbogen und Knien an. Erst jetzt fallen mir neben Carlisle, Tanya und Garrett die anderen Anwesenden auf.

Siobhans Zirkel ist an der Seite des Bücherregals. Die beiden Frauen sitzen, während Liam an der Wand lehnt, angespannt. Auch bei Jasper ist mir diese Haltung schon aufgefallen. Jederzeit bereit, das Wertvollste im Leben zu verteidigen. Irgendwie ist das ganz süß, wenn auch unheimlich chauvinistisch und altmodisch! Alice ist ein junges Mädchen, die das ja romantisch finden mag, aber dass Siobhan das so hinnimmt, wunderte mich anfangs doch.

Carlisle und Eleazar sitzen Tanya und Garrett gegenüber, Carmen lehnt an der Armlehne.

Die Nomadin Mary hat die Hände auf der Rückenlehne direkt hinter Garrett. Sie neigt sich zu ihm, sagt etwas. Der zerzauste Nomade lehnt sich zurück und blickt zu ihr auf. Wenn sich die Vampirin noch mehr vorbeugt, kann er ihr nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, weil ihre Brüste im Weg sind!

Ich bekomme nicht mit, was Tanya sagt, doch es bringt alle zum Schmunzeln. Garrett lehnt seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, den sie vertraulich tätschelt. Sie blicken sich an, einen langen Moment, der Schalk tanzt in ihren Augen, bis sich alle zu mir herum drehen und mich überrascht ansehen.

Was, ich habe nichts getan!

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", Carmen gleitet von der Lehne und macht zwei Schritte auf mich zu. Tanya mustert mich besorgt.

„Wir sollten dringend weiter trainieren. Wir werden uns bald auf der Lichtung versammeln und warten.", fordere ich brüsk. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir nicht zu lange warten müssen. Langeweile ist mir ein Graus. „Jetzt!"; schnaube ich und stampfe hinaus. Die Glastüren der Veranda gleiten zu beiden Seiten auf, als ich an der Tür ziehe. Eine kluge Entscheidung von Esme, dass die Türen nicht aufschlagen. Wahrscheinlich sammelt man eine Menge Erfahrungen mit so viel Halbwüchsigen in einem Haus.

„Ich mache den Anfang.", sagte er. Obwohl ich mich beeile hinaus zu kommen, kann ich seine Stiefel hören. Er tritt fester auf, als meine Cousins, lauter als Carlisle.

„Du hast den kleinen Wolf ganz schön beeindruckt.", ruft er mir nach, als ich Halt mache. Wir sind auf unserem Trainingsplatz ein paar Meter vom Haus entfernt angekommen. „Seth hat dir ziemlich entsetzt nach geblickt. Du knurrst wie eine Große, kleine Lady.", drehe mich zu Garrett um. Ich habe nicht geknurrt! „Selbst Tanya war überrascht.", fügt er hinzu.

Garrett reißt die Augen auf, als der knurrende Laut seinen Satz beendet. Wenn er es nicht war, dann… war ich es?

„Du solltest dich lieber darauf konzentrieren, warum wir hier sind! Sonst kannst du auch gehen.", zische ich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist, andere ein- oder auszuladen, Milady.", tönt er. Argh! Wie kann er mich „Milady" nennen, wenn es doch all die Erinnerungen untermauert. „Vielleicht möchtest du mir aber verraten, warum genau wir hier sind. Wo du doch so genau weißt, was sein darf und was nicht.", er ist so ekelhaft selbstgefällig! Wie ein Mann, der zu selten das Wort Nein gehört hat.

Wir sind beide in Rage, stehen dicht voreinander, zwei Jäger auf der Pirsch.

Wären wir im wilden Westen, ich würde vermutlich auf den Boden spucken. „Wir sind nicht hier, damit du alles bespringst, was bei zwei nicht auf den Bäumen ist!", fauche ich. Einen Moment huscht ein Schmunzeln über seine Lippen, ich erwarte schon einen dummen Kommentar, das Liam sich ja nicht gewehrt habe oder ähnlich Absurdes, doch dann blickt er mich ernst an.

„Du bist ganz schön bigott, kleine Lady, dass du mit zweierlei Maß misst."

„Pfft!"

„Oder willst du nun etwa doch behaupten, dass du nicht alles bespringst, was bei zwei nicht auf den Bäumen ist?", hakt er nach.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du redest!", fauche ich.

„Ich weiß, dass Randall nicht an dir dran war, seitdem wir alle hier versammelt sind. ER weiß, wofür wir hier sind, kleine Lady.", raunt er zischend. „Außerdem hast du sehr deutlich gemacht, dass dir nichts an meiner Person liegt, als du unser Wochenende beendet hast, nicht wahr, Katie?", flüstert er. Es entbehrt jeglicher freundschaftlicher Ausdrucksform.

Ich bin rasend. Der Strom zuckt in meinen Fingern. Es klingt, als habe ich eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, als habe ich etwas Verwerfliches getan. Das habe ich nicht! Ich habe eine richtige, eine erwachsene Entscheidung getroffen, die besser für uns beide war! Wohin hätte es geführt, hätten wir uns nicht getrennt?

Er treibt mich zur Weißglut, weil es eben doch nicht so einfach ist, ihm wieder so nah zu sein. Weil ich weiß, dass nur die Entfernung es möglich gemacht hat, dass ich ihn neunzig Jahre weitestgehend aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt hatte.

Greife seine Schulter, will ihn in die Knie zwingen, als Tanyas Stimme warnend zu mir durchdringt.

„Kate.", schneidend. Surrend klingt die Elektrizität ab, hat ihm nur einen kleinen prickelnden Pieks versetzt. Starre ihn an. In seinen rotgoldenen Augen tobt ein Sturm. Dieser Mann! Er wird uns ruinieren!

„Widerling!", zische ich und wende mich ab, renne in den Wald hinaus, wanke, ob ich die Grenze zum Wolfsland überschreiten sollte, nur kurz, nur um zu zanken, doch entscheide mich dagegen. Wir brauchen die Gestaltwandler, wenn wir den Volturi gegenüber treten.

Ich weiß nicht, was die Menschen anders machen als ich, die betonen, dass „Laufen gehen" – welch seltsame Wortwahl – ihren Kopf frei machen würde. Dass Joggen ihnen dabei helfen würde einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Mir hilft es nicht im Geringsten. Die Dämmerung ist längst vorüber, die Nacht hängt über der Olympichalbinsel und ich renne noch immer.

Dieser Mann treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!, fluche ich innerlich. Es ist beschämend, dass ich so meine Balance verloren habe, hätte wegen Garrett beinahe mein Gesicht verloren, nur weil er so ein Idiot ist, der einfach nicht verstehen will. Mit dem alles flirtet, was Weiblich ist und es mich nicht nur entsetzlicher Weise bei meiner Schwester aufregt, sondern auch selbst bei verheirateten Frauen wie Siobhan, oder jungen Mädchen wie Maggie, wenn sie mit ihm kokettieren.

Ich werde versuchen, Abstand zu halten. Das ist besser für uns alle. Diese erneute Nähe verkompliziert nur alles.

Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach werden wird, denn diese furchtbare Anziehung zwischen uns ist kaum auszuhalten.

Blicke überrascht auf mein Telefon hinab. Tanya. Eine letzte Jagdpartie, schreibt sie, bevor wir uns auf die Lichtung begeben werden. Sie nennt einen expliziten Treffpunkt, einige Meilen vom Haus entfernt, umgeben von hohen Bäumen und Felsvorsprüngen. Ziemlich dicht am Wolfgebiet. Eindeutig geht es nicht um eine Jagdpartie, sondern darum, dass sie und Carmen mich ins Verhör nehmen werden, ich ihnen immer noch eine Antwort schuldig bin, was das zwischen mir und Garrett ist.

Was sollte ich ihnen sagen? Dass ich es nicht weiß? Das Garrett irgendetwas in mir auslöst, dessen Wucht ich nicht einordnen kann? Dass mich diese Augen verfolgen, immer wenn ich einen Moment die Augen schließe? Dass ich das Gefühl seiner Finger auf meiner Haut noch deutlich in Erinnerung habe oder den Geschmack seiner Lippen? Dass ich vier Tage lang völligen Frieden mit der Welt geschlossen hatte und die Welt um uns herum hätte untergehen können, es hätte mich nicht gekümmert? Dass irgendetwas passiert ist, mich irgendetwas berührt hat, im Innersten? Wie grässlich kitschig! Wie sollte das mit uns auch weitergehen? Er, der ruhelose Abenteurer und ich, die ihre Heimat in der Kälte Alaskas gefunden hat und sich mehr um ihre Familie bemüht, als um große Entdeckungen. Der Nomade und das Mädchen. Der Vampir und die Vegetarierin. Doch dann sind seine Augen fast Gold.

Tanyas Geruch wabert durch die Luft. Sie mag hier entlang gekommen sein, doch sie scheint nicht hier zu sein. Ebenso wenig wie Carmen. Überprüfe mein Telefon. Ort und Uhrzeit stimmen überein.

Garretts Odur hängt mir in der Nase. Wie immer.

„Nettes kleines Spielzeug.", ertönt plötzlich die Stimme des Nomaden, der hinter einem Felsvorsprung hervor hüpft, Tanyas Handy in der Hand hält. „Findest du nicht? Sie senden Nachrichten in Echtzeit.", fast erstaunt, wischt über den Display, erneut meldet sich mein Telefon. Im Chatfenster meiner Schwester und mir erscheint ein verschmitzt lächelndes Smiley.

Er war es!

„Was willst du?", knurre ich. Obwohl ich ihn vielleicht eher hätte fragen sollen, wie er an Tanyas Telefon gekommen ist.

„Was ist dein Problem, Katrina?", grollt er. Reißt die Arme in die Höhe, als sei ich ihm ein Rätsel. „Was habe ich dir getan?"

Du atmest. Du gehst. Du guckst. Du bist so widerlich du.

„…", ich kann nicht glauben, dass meine Schwestern mit ihm unter einer Decke stecken.

„Wir sind nicht im Kindergarten, Katrina. Ich habe keine Geduld mehr, mir deine Mätzchen anzugucken. Egal was ich sage, du erwiderst etwas. Du suchst Streit mit mir und beleidigst meine Freunde.", meint er etwa Mary? Ich glaube ich zerkratze ihm gleich das hübsche Gesicht! „Vergiss nicht, dass du es warst, die… unsere Freundschaft beendet hat." Unsere Freundschaft! Das ich nicht lache! Wir kennen uns doch kaum! „Wenn es nicht um Carlisle ginge, ich wäre bereits auf Weiterreise, nur um deiner Laune zu entgehen. Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug. Werde endlich erwachsen, Mädchen.", brummt er. Doch ich kann ihn nur anstarren, wie der Ochs vorm Baum. Er stöhnt genervt auf, als ich nichts erwidere, übergibt mir das Telefon meiner Schwester und stampft in die Nacht hinfort.

Er würde gehen?

**_Tanya_**

Ich erinnere mich an dieses Gesicht. An diese seelenvollen Augen, die mit einem Blick von Erlebtem erzählen. Die Parade des fetten Dienstags war ins Land gezogen und während Irina und ich uns mit Carmen und Eleazar getroffen hatten, fehlte von meiner mittleren Schwester jedwede Spur.

Heutzutage würden wir nicht mehr in der Menge nach ihrem blonden Schopf Ausschau halten und versuchen ihren Geruch unter den anderen Vampiren ausfindig zu machen. Heute genügt eine kurze Nachricht und die Antwort folgt auf dem Fuße.

_Dienstagnacht klingt aus, als er mir auf der anderen Straßenseite auffällt. Nicht weil er größer ist als die meisten. Es sind diese tobenden Augen. Karmesinrot und doch so voller Leben. Es ist ein abenteuerlustiges Funkeln darin. Er lächelt verschmitzt, bevor er in der Menge verschwunden ist. Erst als die Sonne sich in die Morgendämmerung kämpft, sitzt Kate plötzlich in unserem Hotelzimmer. Sitzt auf dem großen Doppelbett und starrt den geöffneten Kleiderschrank an, in dem nur leere Bügel hängen. Irina und ich sind sofort an ihrer Seite, als unsere Fragen auf sie einprasseln. Wir waren beide mit einem Vampir unterwegs, aber weder Irina noch meine Wenigkeit, haben den kompletten Straßenkarneval mit ihnen verbracht. _

_„Ich habe die Parade nicht gesehen.", sagt sie und blickt auf unsere verschränkten Hände. Noch Wochen später wirkt sie etwas… neben der Spur. Doch zu den Thanksgiving Feierlichkeiten hat sie sich wieder im Griff._

Hätte ich damals nur schon gewusst, dass es Garrett war, der meine kleine Schwester so aus dem Tritt gebracht hat. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr Problem schon damals benennen können. Meine Schwester wehrt sich mit allen Kräften gegen die Wahrheit.

Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich Garrett nun anblicke und ungläubig den Kopf schüttele. Auch Garrett erwischt mich dabei. Doch nun wo ich zu Kates Erzählungen dieser Zeit einen Namen und ein Gesicht habe… Garrett hat mir noch nicht auf die Frage geantwortet, wo er seine Fähigkeiten in der Horizontalen erworben hat. Oder auch in der Vertikalen, wenn ich an die Gesichte aus der Dusche denke. Vier Tage haben sie… Soldaten, Krieger, Revolutionäre, hätten besondere Vorzüge, wispert Siobhan und lächelt verschlagen. Und ich glaube, wäre Alice hier, sie würde ihr beipflichten.

**_Garrett_**

Es ist nicht leicht der lieblichen Esme einen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Obwohl sie jünger war als ich, als sie von Carlisle in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde, erinnert sie mich an meine Mutter. Und auch der konnte ich kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen.

Die Mutterfigur der Familie Cullen schlägt vor, dass wir gemeinsam in der Nähe der Lichtung campieren, auf der wir den selbsternannten Königen gegenüber treten werden. So werden wir alle beisammen sein, wenn es losgeht. So werden wir auch alle beisammen sein, wenn Weihnachten kommt und geht.

Esme Cullen ist eine sanfte Frau, die es jedoch genau versteht, Anweisungen zu erteilen. So haben wir Männer allesamt Baustämme angeschleppt, um ein Rondell um das Feuer zu schaffen, dass der begabte Benjamin entzündet. Ha! Mit nur einer Handbewegung! Der Junge ist ein Kuriosum. Ich mag seine selbstbestimmte Einstellung. Er weiß, was er Amun zu verdanken hat, doch er lässt sich nicht dessen Willen aufzwingen, bietet seinem Zirkeloberhaupt die Stirn. Ich hätte mit einer strengen Reaktion des Oberen gerechnet, doch Amun nahm Benjamins Aufbegehren murrend zur Kenntnis und erklärte sich sogar bereit zu bleiben.

Alistair indes, hat unter Gemurmel von Verdammnis und Tod das Weite gesucht. Und dennoch nennt Carlisle ihn einen guten Freund. Tzt! Verlasse deinen Freund nicht in der Not, heißt es.

Der junge Jacob scheint Benjamin sympathisch genug zu finden, um sich zu ihm und seiner Gefährtin zu setzen. „Kriegsgeschichten erzählen.", seufzt der junge Alpha sarkastisch.

Tia und Ben schmunzeln. Sie können einander lesen, wie ein Buch.

„Nenn mir irgendeinen amerikanischen Krieg, ich war da.", meine ich, lasse mich auf einen Baumstück fallen und werde dem kleinen Indianer mal eine Lektion in amerikanischer Geschichte erteilen. Er glaubt, nur sein Stamm habe Legenden und große Geschichten. Aber das haben wir alle. Die schönen Denali Schwestern kommen aus Kriegen in der alten Welt, mein Freund Liam hat einen fast 15 Jahre währenden Bürgerkrieg bestritten, Peter ist Soldat einer Neugeborenenarmee gewesen, Carlisle hat im ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg Soldaten verarztet. Wir haben alle unsere Geschichten.

„Die Schlacht am Little Big Horn.", meint Jacob großspurig.

Oh ich erinnere mich gern daran. Es war so knapp!

„Ich war so nah dran, Custer zu beißen!", sinniere ich. Jake reißt die Augen überrascht auf. „Aber die Indianer haben ihn vor mir erwischt." Gut für sie, bedauerlich für mich.

**_Kate_**

Weihnachten zieht ins Land, der Schnee ist liegen geblieben. Die Stimmung am Lagerfeuer ist angespannt, angefüllt von Erwartung, Abschied und Auflehnung. Es ist eine seltsame Mischung. Meine Schwestern umringen mich, während wir mit Esme und Rosalie sprechen. Sehe mich um. Die Amazonen stehen schweigend da, berühren sich still an den Händen. Tia und Ben sitzen bereits auf einem Baumstamm. Sehe mich suchend nach dem irischen Zirkel um, Maggie, neben Renesmee das „jüngste" Mitglied unserer Zusammenkunft. Sie hatte schon nicht viel von ihrem menschlichen Leben, auch wenn sie das nicht zu bedauern scheint, sie sollte dieses Leben noch eine ganze Weile leben können. Siobhan und Maggie berühren sich an den Händen, eine unauffällige Geste, die jedoch so viel bedeutet. Trost, Verbundenheit und bei Siobhans Lebenseinstellung sicherlich auch Zuversicht.

„Ich war so nah dran, Custer zu beißen.", seufzt Garrett.

Blicke auf. Der Zerzauste hockt auf einem Baumstamm. Ich ertrage es nicht, ihn zu teilen. Suche unser Treffen nach Mary ab, die sich am Rand mit Charlotte unterhält. Einen Moment sehen wir uns an.

Mit einem Ruck setze ich mich in Bewegung.

Ich will es nicht wahrhaben, wehre mich mit allem was ich habe, gegen diese Anziehungskraft, die Jasper sofort als großes Gefühl enttarnen würde. Doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm irgendeine andere zu nahe kommt.

Ich bin wütend auf den furchtbaren Patrioten, der wahrscheinlich mit Mary näher bekannt ist, aber das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin aufgebracht, weil ich nicht verstehe wieso ich so heftig auf diesen Mann reagiere. Weil er jetzt auf einmal eine vegetarische Ernährung an den Tag legt. Weil er ein Abenteurer ist, der frei und ungebunden ist, den ich niemals an einen Ort binden könnte. Ich habe ihn nie wirklich gehabt und doch fühlt es sich heute wie damals nach einem Verlust an, der mir die Brust zuschnürt und ich es kaum ertragen kann. „Aber die Indianer haben ihn vor mir erwischt.", er ist so schrecklich politisch unkorrekt und doch kann man ihm nicht böse sein.

Carmen sagt, es sei Liebe. Unausweichliche Liebe, Bestimmung, ich hätte MEINEN Gefährten in ihm erkannt. So ein Unsinn! Das würde bedeuten, dass „Gefährten" sich sofort erkennen, als sei diese Fähigkeit genetisch in uns angelegt. Ja, natürlich chemische Reaktionen im Gehirn und so, aber ich glaube eher, dass Liebe etwas damit zu tun hat, dass man sich kennen lernt. Ich kenne Garrett kaum, das kann keine Liebe sein.

Dennoch bin ich eifersüchtig genug, über meine Sticheleien, meine Abneigung und meine Verweigerung ihm gegenüber hinweg zusehen, nur damit sich niemand sonst auf seinen Schoß setzt und stürze zu ihm.

„Versuch's mal mit Olegs Angriff auf Konstantinopel.", lasse mich auf seinen Schoss fallen. Überrascht blickt er mich an. Da ist dieses wissende Lächeln wieder, als er einen Arm um mich legt.

Schnappe nach Luft. Es ist die Berührung, die noch mehr Erinnerungen über mir ausschüttet.

**_Garrett_**

Ich bin überrascht, als plötzlich der kleine Blitz auf meinem Schoss sitzt. Bin verwundert, über ihre plötzliche Nähe und ihre überraschende Friedfertigkeit. Sie blickt mich einen kurzen Moment an, nur einen Augenaufschlag, doch ein sanftes Lächeln huscht über ihre schönen Züge. „Olegs Angriff auf Konstantinopel", sagt sie, sie scheint dort viel Spaß gehabt zu haben. Sehe sie an, doch sie blickt in die Runde, ihre Finger tanzen über meinem Knie. Umfasse ihren Arm, sie darf nicht zu viel herumzappeln. Das wäre nicht gut. Frage mich, wieso sie plötzlich ganz öffentlich meine Nähe sucht. Sie kann es nicht zugeben und doch, ist sie hier.

Sie kann es leugnen, so viel sie will. Sie hat dieses seltsame Gefühl auch gehabt, als wir es vier Tage lang in einem Zimmer miteinander getrieben haben, uns Geschichten unserer Leben erzählt haben, von Dingen die wir gesehen, Ereignisse, die wir erlebt hatten. Meine kämpferische kleine Kratzbürste ist in Wirklichkeit ein Mädchen, das Angst vor ihren Gefühlen hat, wie mir scheint.

Tanya und Carmen hatten so etwas erwähnt. Kate würde sich verteidigen, wenn sie sich bedroht fühle. Und ich würde ihren Lebenswandel durch meine bloße Anwesenheit bedrohen.

Blicke grinsend auf, als der irische Zirkel uns gegenüber Platz nimmt. Sie behaupten, dass sie keine Familie sind, aber das sind sie. Obwohl Maggie alt und kräftig genug ist, allein auf sich aufzupassen, beschützen Liam und Siobhan ihr jüngstes Mitglied, so wie Esme und Carlisle ihre „Kinder" schützen.

Die sture Siobhan betrachtet ihren Widerstandskämpfer mit Bewunderung, Stolz und einer nicht messbaren Zuneigung, als er von der irischen Rebellion spricht. Maggie lächelt, das Kinn stolz ein Stück vorgereckt. Sie sind ein Zirkel, der sich bedeckt hält, wie die Nomaden, obwohl sie mehrere feste Wohnsitze haben, doch sie sind auch ein stolzes Volk. Das mag ich sehr. Neben Carlisle, sind sie meine ältesten Freunde. Ich habe viel mit ihnen erlebt, für mich waren sie sogar in New Orleans und haben mit mir den Karneval gefeiert.

„Ihr habt den elfjährigen Krieg doch verloren.", necke und erinnere ich meinen Kumpel. Wir diskutieren öfter darüber. Sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zeugt davon, dass er es mir nicht übel nimmt. Er ist stolz auf die Kämpfe, die er in diesem Krieg um irische Eigenständigkeit geführt hat.

„Aye, war aber ein verdammt guter Aufstand.", noch immer grinsend. „Niemand rebelliert so, wie die Iren.", wahr, so wahr. Sie sind ein aufständisches Volk. Maggie nickt, ihre Locken wippen, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, schmunzelnd.

Mich fasziniert, dass Siobhan meinen Kameraden noch immer ansieht, als höre sie das alles zum ersten Mal, voller Stolz, voller Liebe und das nach so vielen Jahrzehnten Seite an Seite. _Mates_. Das erscheint mir noch immer ein Rätsel zu sein, kann keine Regelmäßigkeit darin erkennen. Es fasziniert mich über alle Maßen. Für meinen Freund Carlisle scheint es mir so normal, jemand wie er musste eine Frau wie Esme finden. Doch mein Kamerad und ich sind beide nicht für solche Bindungen geschaffen und doch… gibt es Frauen, die uns halten, uns mit Leichtigkeit um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln und wir uns nicht zu schade sind, ihnen völlig zu verfallen. Liam schafft es dabei noch, sein Gesicht als gestandener Kämpfer zu wahren.

Betrachte die Ketzerische auf meinem Schoss.

Wende meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meine irischen Freunde.

Während ein unschuldiges Auge noch immer sehen würde, dass die Irin ihren Iren bestärkt, weil sie ihn noch immer berührt, sehe ich etwas anderes. Siobhans Hand ist gewandert, liegt nicht mehr auf den Schultern ihres Mannes, sondern schwebt über sein Bein. Ich bin überrascht, dass er noch so ruhig sitzen kann, sein Blick noch immer aufmerksam ist. Siobhans Finger wandern unaufhörlich sein Bein entlang, schweben über seinem Knie, tänzeln seinen Oberschenkel hinauf. Und hallo, das ist keine unschuldige Geste! Für ein reines Gemüt mag das eine harmlose Berührung sein, für alle, die einmal einen Mann verführt haben oder von einer Frau verführt worden sind, ist klar, dass Siobhan es genau darauf anlegt, auch wenn sie vorgibt, den Rumänen zuzuhören.

Es dauert noch einige lange Sekunden, vielleicht auch Minuten, bevor sie in die Höhe schnellen, lautlos, und in die Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwinden.

**_Kate _**

Soldaten hätten besondere Vorzüge, hatte Siobhan damenhaft gewispert und verschlagen gelächelt. Stille Wasser sollen tief und dreckig sein. Ihr macht niemand einen Vorwurf, dass sie mit ihrem Ehemann in den Wald verschwindet. Den meisten ist ihr Aufbruch auch noch nicht aufgefallen, sie sind sehr leise.

Wende mich dem Gesicht des Patrioten zu, der sich mit Benjamin unterhält. Maggie und Tia sehen ihn aufmerksam an. Auf seiner Haut tanzt der rote Schein des Feuers. Würde ihm am liebsten über die Wange fahren, meine Hand in sein Haupthaar krallen und ihm einen Kuss aufdrücken, dass er mir zu Füßen läge. Und das obwohl er so frech gewesen ist! Doch seine Nähe, sein Duft, seine Berührungen lullen mich ein.

Einen Mann abzulenken sollte allerdings meine leichteste Übung sein. Während ich vorgebe ihm zuzuhören, lasse ich eine Hand in seinen Schritt gleiten. Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit wie Siobhan, die ihren Krieger erst Minuten lang befummelt, bevor sie aufdringlich wird. Drücke sacht zu. Ich spüre die Kontraktion seines Oberschenkelmuskels, als er zusammenzuckt. Er verzieht keine Miene, doch sein Blick gleitet überrascht zu mir.

Meine Elektrizität kribbelt mein Rückgrat hinunter. Die Regung unter meiner Berührung macht mich hibbelig. Reibe meine Oberschenkel aneinander. Ich weiß zu gut, was es verspricht, verdammt!

Schieße in die Höhe und stürze in die Dunkelheit. Ich muss mich erholen, muss mich zusammen reißen, er ist auch nur irgendein Mann! Doch ich habe nur wenige Augenblicke für mich, als meine Sinne erneut Alarm schlagen.

Garrett.

Wir starren einander an, bevor er hervor schnellt, einen Arm um meine Taille legt und mich an seine Mitte zieht. Oh Herr im Himmel, bitte, ja. Mein überrumpeltes _Oh_ klingt eher wie ein Stöhnen und nicht wirklich überrascht. Seine Lippen schweben über meine Haut, ohne mich zu berühren. Recke meinen Hals, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren, spüre seinen Bart kitzeln.

Winde mich in seinem Griff, wenn er so schon nicht zügig in die Gänge kommt, drücke meine Kehrseite in seinen Schoss, ich kann ihn spüren. Mein „kleiner" Freund.

Nehme sein leises Lachen wahr, sein Mund dicht an meinem Ohr, eine große Hand nestelt an meiner Weste, kriecht hinein. Zerrt an meinem Shirt und überwindet diese Stoffbarriere ebenfalls. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass sein heißer Mund mich nur neckt, mich nicht berührt, sich nicht küssen lässt.

„Oh Katie, warum sperrst du sie ein?", murmelt er, als seine Hand um meinen BH gleitet. „Wieso nur, wo es so umständlich ist.", seine langen Finger fahren in den Spitzenstoff. Die Erregung schießt durch mich hindurch. „Sie sind so rund und fest.", packt zu. Oh Gosh! Er macht einen Schritt zurück, löst seine Mitte von meinem Hinterteil. Ich presse meine Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht in Protest zu wimmern. Ich werde ihm sicherlich nicht das Gefühl geben, er hätte diese Macht über mich. Ich wäre so bedürftig.

Seine andere Hand wandert, kriecht quälend langsam von meinem Bauch herum, gleitet über meinen Hintern, streicht zwischen meine Oberschenkel, verharrt über meiner intimsten Stelle.

„Du glühst, Katie.", raunt er. Sag mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß, Idiot! Quälend langsam gleiten seine langen Finger zurück, zerren kurzer Hand meine Hose über meinen Hintern, nur soweit, dass er meinen von Spitzenstoffverdeckten Hintern tätscheln kann. „Oh, ich habe deine Lingerie vermisst, Katie.", flüstert er. Ich kann ihn riechen. Seine Erregung umgibt uns. „So heiß", murmelt er an meinem Ohr, als seine Finger unter meinen Slip gleiten, seine Haut mit meiner erregten Scham in Berührung kommt. Er trietzt mich, spielt mit mir und verschafft mir doch nicht die Befriedigung, nach der es mir verlangt. Nach der es uns verlangt.

Ich kann mein Seufzen und Stöhnen kaum zurück halten. Ich spüre sein Lächeln, als er meinen Nacken küsst, meine Verzweiflung genießt. Ich stehe unter Hochspannung und finde doch keine Erlösung.

„Garrett", will ich knurren, doch es ist ein vor Erregung zitterndes Keuchen.

„Ja bitte, Katie?", fragt er in einem neutralen Tonfall, dringt mit zwei Fingern einmal in mich ein, dass ich kurz davor bin, zu kommen, zieht seine Hand urplötzlich zurück, rückt meine Hose zurecht und nimmt Abstand von mir. Was?! „Wir sollten das nicht vertiefen. Wir sind ja nicht hier, um zwischenmenschlich aktiv zu werden. Das siehst du doch genauso?", fragt er scheinheilig. Drehe mich ein Stück zu ihm um, nach Atem ringend.

„Was?", noch immer atemlos. Die Erregung rauscht durch mich hindurch.

Garrett zuckt mit den Schultern, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mich verspottet. Aus der Entfernung können wir Schritte anderer hören, die näher kommen. Garrett blickt in die Richtung aus der sie kommen. Dann deutet er einen knappen Diener an und geht wortlos zum Lagerfeuer zurück.

Wie kann er es wagen!

**###**

**ja wie kann er nur! ;)**


	6. set fire to the rain

**HYA ihr Lieben!  
Unser Patriot erlebt sein blaues Feuerwerk und zieht gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden auf die Lichtung, um gegen die selbsternannten Könige anzutreten.  
Der Patriot weiß, dass es Verlust geben kann. Ob seine Befürchtungen wahr werden, oder ob sie als Freunde auseinander gehen, wie ehedem?**

**#  
6\. set fire to the rain**

_I set fire to the rain and threw us into the flames_  
_When we fell something died 'cause I know it was the last time_

_I set fire to the rain watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cried 'cause I heard it calling out your name_  
_(Adele, set fire to the rain)_

___**Garrett**_

Puh, einatmen, ausatmen, unauffällig alles wieder an seinen Platz rücken, durchatmen.  
Lasse mich auf den Baumstamm fallen, auf dem vor einiger Zeit der irische Zirkel Platz hatte. Maggie ist zu ihren neuen Verbündeten Tia und Ben abgewandert, die beiden irischen Eheleute sind wer weiß wohin. Tanya blickt mich erwartend an, das Kinn vorgereckt, während sie mit Carmen und Esme spricht. Sie haben schon eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit miteinander. Tanya und Kate haben dieselbe aufrechte Haltung, ein Glitzern in den schönen Augen.  
Streiche mir abwesend die Hose glatt, atme schwer aus. Zu behaupten, den kleinen Feuerteufel dort allein zurückzulassen sei einfach gewesen, ist eine dreiste Lüge. Aber ich habe auch meinen Stolz.  
Es ist in Ordnung, wenn sie sich gegen diese seltsame Kraft zwischen uns sperren will, wir sind freie Personen, aber es ist nicht in Ordnung, wenn sie mir mein Leben madig macht und unhöflich ist. Ich bin keine ihrer billigen Errungenschaften. Koketterie ja, das Leben ist ein Glücksspiel, aber man muss auch wissen, wann es ernst wird. Und Katrina hat mehrfach ihre Grenzen überschritten. Sie hat ihre Boni aufgebraucht. Es kann nicht alles daran liegen, dass der Gang ihrer jüngsten Schwester sie so sehr traumatisiert.

Doch ich kann auf eine verquere Weise nicht von ihr lassen, weil ich es nicht verstehen kann. Überhaupt nicht. Allerdings begreift Katie nicht, wenn man ihr erklärt. Tanya war es, die mir geraten hat, klare Worte für ihre Schwester zu finden. Ansagen, keine Vorschläge. Ob das nicht sehr veraltet wäre, hatte ich sie gefragt. Aus welchem Jahrhundert ich gleich stamme, ihre Retour. Starke Frauen würden noch stärkere Männer brauchen.  
Ich vermute ja eher, dass mir die kleine Kratzbürste den Kopf von den Schultern reißen würde.

„Hach.", seufzt es plötzlich neben mir. Schrecke kurz auf, als Emmett neben mir nieder geht. Er grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich will gar nicht wissen, woher er kommt. „Du und Kate also?", hakt der Sohn nach, der sich neuerdings sehr genau daran erinnert, dass er einer großen schottisch- irischen Auswandererfamilie entstammt.  
Mustere ihn. Er ist auf Klatsch aus und hat ins Blaue geraten. Weil er mit seiner Rosalie gerade noch – wie nannte er es? – den Wald gerodet hat. Aber ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt, mein junger Freund. Ich bin erleichtert, als Eleazar in Reichweite kommt und ich mich mit einer Frage an ihn aus dem Verkehr ziehe.  
Ich habe keine Geduld für Neckereien dieser Art. Nicht nachdem mein Gemüt noch immer in Wallung ist, und das nur weil sie mir ihr kleines kesses Hinterteil in den Schoß gedrückt hat.  
Seit wann bin ich so einfach gestrickt?

_**Kate**_

_Now there's no holding back, I'm aching to attack_  
_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow ground_  
_(Florence and the machine, howl) _

Atme mehrere Male durch. Wie kann er es wagen, ein Spiel mit mir zu spielen! Wie kann er es wagen, mich einfach so stehen zu lassen?! In meinem ganzen Leben, hat es noch nie ein Mann gewagt, sich von mir abzuwenden!  
Einige Meilen entfernt huschen Siobhan und Liam zum Feuer zurück.  
Morgen Mittag werden wir uns auf dem Feld versammeln und warten.

Ich solle aufhören mich selbst zu geißeln und die Sensation genießen, haben meine Schwestern geraten! Ich habe andere Sorgen! Irina ist zu den Volturi gegangen und hat uns unter Annahme falscher Tatsachen in eine ungewisse Zukunft gestoßen! Das ist unser Anliegen!  
Außerdem kann man Nomaden nicht trauen. Nicht solchen. Garrett ist ein Abenteurer. Nur deswegen hat er es damals mit mir aufgenommen.

Außerdem ertrage ich Ablehnung und Verlust nicht gut. Würde ich ihn in mein totes Herz lassen, würde es mich erschüttern, würde er von mir gerissen. Ich kann mich an den Schmerz an Mamas Todestag noch gut erinnern.  
Ich ertrage so etwas nicht noch einmal. Ebenso sind Männer oftmals wenig vertrauenswürdig. Die Männerbekanntschaften, so charmant und amüsant sie stets waren, haben sich doch sehr leicht von uns verführen lassen.  
Ich selbst bin sehr… wie nennen sie es so gern… territorial. Keiner hebt an meinem Baum ein Bein.

Komme zum Lagerfeuer zurück. Es ist ruhiger geworden. Einige Zirkel haben sich zurückgezogen. Garrett sitzt mit Emmett und Liam auf einem Baumstamm. Peter hockt vor ihnen und zeichnet mit einem kleinen Ast eine Art Strategie in Schnee und Boden. Die beiden anderen Soldaten erklären mit ihm gemeinsam, ändern Zeichen, während Emmett eher so aussieht, als verstände er null Komma nichts. Die drei Älteren haben ihren Spaß.

Carmen, Tanya, Esme und Siobhan unterhalten sich am Rand des großzügig angelegten Kreises. Sie sehen mich an, als wüssten sie Bescheid.

_**Garrett**_

Der Morgen dämmert, Morgenröte kriecht über die Baumwipfel. Das Weiß um uns herum schimmert im warmen Farbspektrum. Sollte sich der wolkenlose Himmel halten, wird es nicht heute soweit sein. Doch wir waren an den Grenzen zu Seattle, wenn man genau in die Dunkelheit horcht, kann man sie kommen hören. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an. Ein Pochen, Stampfen, wie ein Herzschlag oder wütende Buschtrommeln, die Unheil ankündigen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, morgen oder übermorgen vielleicht, bis sie hier sind.  
Kate hat es geschafft mich in einem unbedachten Moment abzupassen. Es amüsiert mich nicht mehr, dass sie nicht zu wissen scheint, was sie von mir will. Ich weiß was ich will.

Kleine Furie. Sie sieht aus wie die Eiskönigin. Ob sie es selbst bemerkt? Ihre Funken verleihen ihr einen bläulichen Schimmer, ihre Elektrizität überzieht Haut und Haar. War sie je schöner?  
„DU!", faucht sie erneut. So wortgewandt hat sie mich vor wenigen Augenblicken von unserem Lager abkommandiert. Fehlt nur noch, dass sie mir ihren brizzelnden Zeigefinger in die Brust drückt.  
„Warum jetzt!?", knurrt sie, als wir einige Schritte von den anderen entfernt sind. Entschuldige bitte, was?! „Wieso verdammt konntest du dieses beschissene Leben nicht schon vor gut achtzig Jahren führen?!", macht sie mir gerade Vorwürfe, weil ich dazu übergegangen bin, von Tieren zu leben?  
Oh süße kleine Kratzbürste! Wenn sie wütend ist, kann sie anscheinend nicht klar denken. Denn sonst hätte sie mit Sicherheit eins und eins zusammengezählt.  
Ich bin kein herzloser Mann. Bin nicht gedankenlos. Und ihre Abgangsansprache ist haften geblieben. Eine nagende Stimme im Unterbewusstsein, die mich Jahrelang umgetrieben hat, bis ich widerwillig nachgab, beschloss, einen richtigen Versuch zu unternehmen. Sie ist der Grund, dass ich bemüht bin, meine Ernährung umzustellen. Mal funktioniert es besser, mal schlechter. Als ich Siobhan das erste Mal mit meinen neuen Augen gegenüber getreten bin, hatte sie mich überrascht angesehen, den Kopf schief gelegt und mich nach „ihrem" Namen gefragt. Ich habe sie verspottet, natürlich liebevoll, dass nicht immer ein Weibsbild Grund für Veränderung sein müsste. Das ist keine Lüge. Somit kniff Maggie die Augen nur zusammen und konnte nicht klar sagen, ob es tatsächlich von einer Frau herrührte. Ich würde es offiziell wohl auch nicht zugeben, dass es ein Mädchen war, das mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Obwohl mein Kamerad Liam das wohl nur zu gut verstehen würde.

„Ich glaube ich verstehe deine Aufregung nicht, Katrina.", antworte ich sachlich. „Menschen sind mehr als Nahrung, das solltest du doch wissen.", äffe ich sie nach. Sie hat mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, dass sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben will. Doch ich komme nicht von diesem feisten Frauenzimmer los. Es macht mich wahnsinnig! Mein Stolz und meine Ehre protestieren, dass ich mir so etwas nicht gefallen lasse, doch dann sehen mich ihre großen goldenen Augen mit einer Unschuld an, dass ich sie küssen könnte. Wenn sie den Mund hält, mal nicht Streit sucht, erkennt man mehr als das Mädchen hinter der Fassade.  
Ja, sie hat Angst vor ihren Gefühlen, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Sie hat sich seit Jahrhunderten auf niemanden mehr wirklich eingelassen, sie weiß genauso wenig wie ich, wie das gut ausgehen kann.  
Jedoch ist sie auch eine Frau, die ihren Zirkel – ihre Familie schützt. Sie würde in den Tod gehen, für ihre Schwestern und ihren Bruder. Sie verteidigt ihre jüngste Schwester, die das Dilemma losgetreten hat, aufs Äußerste und hätte Jacob fast das Gesicht zerkratzt, als der eine dumme Bemerkung über Irina gemacht hat. Er wollte nur lustig sein.  
Sie hat ein reines Herz. Ist ein temperamentvolles kleines Kraftwerk.  
Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich oberflächlich klinge, ist sie wunderschön. Und je aufgewühlter sie ist, desto mehr scheint sie von innen heraus zu leuchten.  
Dabei habe ich gehört, dass sie ein gutes Verständnis für Obrigkeiten hat, aufgrund ihrer Erziehung. Die Elektrizität sei das Ergebnis ihrer Abwehr.

„Welches Abenteuer hat dich dazu veranlasst, Nomade!", knurrt sie. „War ich etwa nicht gut genug?", sprudelt es aus ihr hervor. Sie reißt die Augen auf, anscheinend wollte sie das nicht sagen. „Woher kommt dein Sinneswandel?!", verlangt sie zu wissen.  
Ich könnte es ihr einfach machen. Einfach antworten, was mir auf der Zunge liegt. Du. Aber hat sie es mir jemals einfach gemacht? Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. So läuft das unter ehrenhaften Nomaden, kleine Lady.  
„Antworte gefälligst und grins nicht so blöd!", mault sie aufgebracht. Schweigen ist manchmal Gold wert. Das Morgenrot erreicht uns, sie glitzert sacht, getaucht in Orangerot. Warum bloß habe ich ein Déjà-vu? „Du bist ein elender Widerling!", bellt sie. „Warum machst du eigentlich nicht mit Mary rum so wie die letzten Tage!?"  
Ich - Moment, was? In meinem ganzen Leben haben Mary und ich noch nie etwas miteinander gehabt, haben das auch nicht vor. Dazu mögen wir uns zu sehr.  
„Ich hasse dich!", faucht sie aufgebracht. Blicke sie an. Die Elektrizität brandet wieder in ihr auf, der blaue Lichtschein, der sich zurückgezogen hatte, taucht in ihren Händen wieder auf. „Du hast irgendetwas mit mir angestellt, Ekel! Sag mir, warum ich dich nicht aus meinem Kopf kriege!", zischt sie, ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und sprüht kleine Funken. Oh ich kann mich gut an ihre Funken erinnern. – Gesteht sie gerade, was ich denke? „DU... DU… DU WIDERLICHER… MANN!"  
Was Katie, sind dir die Beleidigungen ausgegangen? „Ich hasse dich wirklich.", stößt sie hervor, bevor sie mein Gesicht packt und mich zu sich zieht. Ihre glühenden Lippen treffen meine, ihre Zunge drängt nach Einlass und ich brauche eine Sekunde, bis ich verstanden habe, was sie tut. Der Strom in ihren Händen kitzelt über meine Haut und scheint mein Hirn zu benebeln. Unsere Zungen treffen sich zu einem Duell. Sie drängen, testen, erforschen, erinnern etwas, was sie längst kennen, jede Beschaffenheit, jeden Geschmack, jedes Gefühl.

Der kleine Feuerwerkskörper ist ein Kraftpaket. Mit all ihrer Wucht wirft sie sich in meine Arme, presst ihren festen kleinen Körper gegen meinen. Umfasse ihr Gesicht, reiße sie kurz von mir. Wir starren uns an, ihre Augen sind furios. In ihrem Blick ist Lust, Begierde. Ungeduld und Zorn. Wütender Sex sei der Beste, hatte Tanya mir ungefragt anvertraut. Sollte ich es nicht ausprobiert haben, sollte ich dies dringend nachholen.  
Kates Funkensprühende Finger wandern in den Ausschnitt meines Shirts, ziehen und zerren an den Knöpfen. Dann ist ihr glühender Mund wieder auf meinem. Sie stöhnt und seufzt, als eine ihrer Hände auf meinem toten Herzen zum Liegen kommt.  
Betrachte sie und halte mich schweren Herzens mit Partizipation zurück. Ich traue dem kleinen Biest alles zu, auch dass sie mich stehen lässt, sobald sie erreicht hat, was sie erreichen will.  
„Du bist ein elender Bastard!", zischt sie, als ihre Hände an meinem Gürtel zerren. Und du kannst mir anscheinend nicht widerstehen. Interessant.

Als sie endlich gegen die schwere Gürtelschnalle gesiegt hat, drücke ich sie gegen einen kräftigen Baum, dränge mein Knie zwischen ihre Beine, nagele den Firecracker zwischen mir und dem rauen Holz fest. „Oh Kleines, was tust du nur?", seufze ich, nippe an ihrem Hals. Kate seufzt schwer. Ihr entzückender Vorbau hebt und senkt sich verführerisch. Beobachte, wie sie die Luft ein und ausatmet. So viel Stoff, der die delikate Haut darunter verbirgt. Schiebe eine Hand unter ihr Shirt, ähnlich wie nur wenige Zeit zuvor. Meine Finger tanzen über die Spitze ihrer BH Cups. Oh, warum versteckt sie sich nur? Es ist so unnötig. Ihre Brüste sind perfekt. Und reagieren stark auf meine kleine Berührung.  
Die kleine Wildkatze reibt sich an meinem Bein. Halleluja, das Talent der Sukkuben! Ich bin erregt, obwohl ihre heißen kleinen Hände mich noch nicht… berührt haben. Nicht dort zumindest.  
„Nimm mich verdammt!", befiehlt sie. Ihre Fingernägel bohren sich in meinen Hals, als sie mich zu einem sengenden Kuss heranzieht. „Oder ich suche mir doch einen anderen.", zischend.  
Darauf werde ich es ein anderes Mal ankommen lassen.

Warum tragen so viele Frauen von heute Hosen? Wirklich! Doch das Gute an diesen hautengen Beinkleidern aus weichem Stoff ist, dass sie zumeist einfach auszuziehen sind.  
Noch während sie mich versucht nieder zu starren, mache ich einen Schritt zurück, drehe sie in meinen Armen und drücke sie in die Baumrinde. Überrascht und empört keucht sie auf, wieder gleitet meine Hand über ihren sinnlichen Po, befreit ihn von allen Kleidungsstücken. Dieser Hintern…  
Die kleine Katie verzehrt sich nach einem Mann. Jemandem der weiß, was er tut. „Worauf wart…", beginnt sie knurrend, als ich mit einem Ruck in ihr bin. Wir keuchen beide auf. Katie spannt ihre Muskeln an, um uns beide zu quälen.  
„Was Katie, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", murmele ich, packe ihre Hüfte und ziehe sie an meine Mitte. Die kleine Kratzbürste kommt mir entgegen.  
Die kämpferische Katrina wendet ihren Kopf in meine Richtung. „Das… wovon denn?", atemlos.  
Na warte! Erobere ihren verführerischen Mund, zwinge meine Zunge hinein, stürmisch und besitzergreifend, wie es meine Stöße sind.  
Ich bin ein aufgeklärter Mann und voll und ganz für Gleichberechtigung, aber ich lasse es mir dennoch nicht gefallen, wenn jemand versucht, mir die Frau unter mir abspenstig zu machen.

Ich habe mir meinen kleinen Denkzettel anders vorgestellt, wer hätte schon ahnen können, wie es enden wird. Kates Stöhnen ist sehnsüchtig. Schließe die Augen. Es ist über achtzig Jahre her und dennoch habe ich bei jedem ihrer kleinen Seufzer eine Erinnerung vor Augen. Diese Frau hat mich verhext. Voll und ganz.  
Der dicke Baum knackt unter unserem Stelldichein. Als meine wilde Katie ihren Höhepunkt hat, schlägt sie eine Hand ins Holz, vergräbt ihre Finger wie Klauen darin, unterdrückt ihre Lautstärke. Sie ist so schön. Ihre Muskeln zittern um mich herum, befördern mich in meine Erleichterung, ich komme in der schönen Katrina. Drücke uns gegen den Stamm. Ihr Rücken an meiner Brust. Um Atem ringend, den wir nicht verwenden können. Atme ihren Duft ein. „Immer wieder ein Vergnügen, kleine Motte.", flüstere ich, bevor ich Abstand von ihr nehme. Das Camp erwacht. Ich bin mir sicher, sie will nicht, dass wir erwischt werden.  
„Garrett warte!", ruft sie, als ich mich abwenden will, mich anziehe. Blicke sie an, sie zupft und zerrt an ihrem Shirt, kommt auf mich zugestapft. Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie ihren heißen Mund auf meinen drückt. Es ist ein anderer Kuss, nicht hektisch und von Lust getrieben. Ich bin perplex, aber wie könnte ich nicht auf sie reagieren?  
„Viel Glück.", sagt sie sanft, blickt verlegen zu Boden. Dann strafft sie sich, „Jetzt kannst du gehen, Nomade.", behauptet sie hochnäsig und stapft an mir vorüber.  
Irgendwann werde ich ihr sagen, dass es immer wieder eine Freude ist, ihre Rückansicht zu betrachten.

Tanya und Siobhan haben die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und flüstern miteinander. Doch ich kann sie gut hören.  
„Sie mauert.", seufzt Tanya erklärend. Siobhan legt den Kopf schief, so als würde sie in die Umgebung lauschen, bevor sie langsam zusammenfasst.  
„Aber ich sehe es richtig? Kate ist nicht wirklich auf ihn wütend?"  
Tanya schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich sehe wie meine Schwester ihn ansieht. Höre, wie sie sich am Zeitpunkt seiner Ernährung stört. Da ist mehr als vier Tage wilder Sex auf jeder erdenklichen Oberfläche, die sie entweiht haben.", seufzend.  
„Sie ist verliebt. Das sehe ich zumindest. Ein verliebtes, trotziges Mädchen, dass nicht weiß, was es mit dem Soldaten anfangen soll, weil sie es nicht verstehen kann.", schlussfolgert Siobhan und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie das für mich sagt. Habe das Gefühl, dass sie meinen Geruch wahrnimmt und nicht als Teil des Ganzen abtut. Sie weiß, dass ich lausche.  
Tanya nickt. „Kate zeigt ihre Gefühle nicht gern. Noch nie. Die meisten nehmen sie als taffe Vampirfrau mit einem Abwehrtalent wahr. Nur die Wenigsten schaffen es, dahinter das Mädchen zu sehen.", die ältere Schwester schweigt einen Moment. „Kate ist immer diejenige, die die Männer erobert hat. Es gab nur sehr wenige, die sie eroberten. Aber meine kleine Schwester will auch mal das „Fräulein in Nöten" sein. Diejenige, die geführt wird."  
„Verführt?", hakt Siobhan nach und kichert amüsiert. Sie blickt in meine Richtung, als wäre das mein Hinweis. Meine diskrete Freundin ist vielleicht gar nicht so diskret, wie ich immer gedacht habe. Auf jeden Fall, ist sie nicht halb so geduldig, wie ihr gern attestiert wird.  
Wenn etwas nicht nach ihren Vorstellungen läuft, hilft sie rigoros nach. SO wie jetzt. 

_**# RÜCKBLICK ENDE#**_

Wir warten zwei Tage auf der von Carlisle und Edward bestimmten Lichtung. Immer wieder wechseln wir uns ab, überlassen den anderen das Feld, bis es soweit ist, dass der Schnee eine dichte Schicht auf Bäumen und Boden hinterlässt und wir alle zusammenkommen.  
_  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls _  
Überblicke das Schneebedeckte Feld vor uns. Wir haben uns versammelt, um den selbsternannten Königen die Stirn zu bieten, sollten sie vorhaben, was die Rumänen behaupten. Wir können ihr Kommen spüren, es in der Luft schmecken.  
Betrachte die Zeugen, die sich zu unserem Freund und seiner Familie bekannt haben.  
Manche von uns sind herrlich naiv und versuchen an Wohlwollen zu glauben. Wir anderen spüren die Veränderung.

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke _  
Bei allen erwacht eine Art Kampfgeist, auch wenn der Verlust von Alice und Jasper über den Cullens hängt.

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_  
_Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will _  
Blicke Carlisle an. Muss an meine Zeit in der Revolution denken, an meinen Vater, erinnere mich an meine erste Begegnung mit dem englischen Doktor. Ich komme mit den meisten gut aus, nenne aber nur wenige wahre Freunde. Carlisle Cullen ist einer von ihnen. Und wenn wir gegen die Volturi untergehen sollten, werde ich mit gutem Gewissen und ohne Zögern verbrennen. Ich tue das Richtige. Ich weiß, auch Carlisle würde zu mir stehen, würde ich eines Vergehens beschuldigt. Und das Zirkeloberhaupt – der Familienvater- hat weit mehr zu verlieren, als ich, als das Leben eines Einzelnen.

Blicke meinen Kameraden Liam an, meine störrische Freundin Siobhan, die die Augen fest geschlossen hat und die Finger gegen die Schläfen drückt. Um Carlisles Willen versucht sie zumindest, von ihrer „Gabe" Gebrauch zu machen. Auch ich glaube daran, dass sie den Ausgang von Situationen in ihrem Sinne beeinflussen kann. Sie sollte sich also den Frieden ganz fest wünschen.

Wende mich zur feurigen Katrina um, die dicht neben mir steht. Kratzbürstiges, widerspenstiges Weibsbild.

_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together _  
_(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

Wenn wir untergehen, werden wir gemeinsam untergehen.

_**Tanya**_  
Garrett drückt meine Hand, als wir uns zur Gegenüberstellung versammeln. Ich bin dankbar für seine stille Unterstützung. Bin froh, dass er eine Entscheidung gefällt hat. Er steht mit uns, nicht mit den Nomaden. Kate schien überrascht zu sein, doch sie unterlässt jeglichen spitzen Kommentar. Im Angesicht des Ungewissen, scheint sie zu ihrer sonstigen Reife zurückzukehren. Ich erliege nicht dem Irrglauben, dass sie endlich einsieht, dass sie ihr Herz an den jungen Abenteurer verloren hat.

Garrett zappelt, ungeduldig, ein Wesenszug, der mir bisher nicht an ihm aufgefallen war. „Die Rotjacken kommen, die Rotjacken kommen", murmelt er. Er und Liam nicken sich zu. Die beiden Männer verbindet eine seltsam enge Freundschaft. Garrett nennt den stillen, dunklen Vampir an Siobhans Seite „Kamerad" oder „Captain". Siobhan nennt sie „Brother in Arms". Es gäbe nicht nur „Mates", sondern auch wahre Freundschaft unter Vampiren. Ich weiß, meine Familie begann aus einem Zusammenschluss meiner Schwestern und einem freundlichen Vampirpaar, die von Freunden zu Familie wurden. Doch ich sollte mir keine Mühe machen, eine Männerfreundschaft, ob menschlicher oder unmenschlicher Natur würde ich sowieso nicht verstehen können.  
Wo sie Recht hat.

Dann wendet Garrett seine Aufmerksamkeit einen Moment auf meine jüngere Schwester, sein Blick wandert zwischen ihr und der anderen Seite des Feldes hin und her.  
Er rollt die Schultern, öffnet und schließt die geballten Hände. „Wenn wir das hier überleben", beginnt er, „folge ich dir überall hin, Weib." Das ist keine Frage, es ist eine klare Ansage.  
Katrina kann ihn nicht mal ansehen, starrt stur geradeaus, als sie antwortet. „Das sagst du mir jetzt?!", vorwurfsvoll, doch das Lächeln zieht an ihren Lippen. Soll sie also bekommen, was sie will, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte.

Dann können wir sie kommen hören. Ein trommelnder Marsch, fast wie ein schlagendes Herz. Völliger Gleichschritt. Es gleicht einem Donner. Unsere Anspannung wird greifbar. Wir alle haben mehr als unsere Freiheit zu verlieren.  
Ich habe immer an die Notwendigkeit und die Rechtsprechung der Volturi geglaubt, selbst nachdem sie Mutter von uns gerissen haben. Sie hat ein lange bestehendes Verbot gebrochen. Ihr waren die Konsequenzen bewusst, machen die Volturi aus ihren Regeln doch keinen Hehl. Damit war ihre Bestrafung schmerzlich, aber rechtens. Heute wird sich zeigen, ob ich mein Vertrauen verschenkt habe, ob die oberste Liga unserer Zunft ihre Kompetenzen überschreiten und Unrecht anwenden wird.

Sie kommen auf die Lichtung geschwebt, der Gang der Unbesiegbaren. Ihre Formation springt auf, zu hart und zackig um an das Aufspringen einer Blüte zu erinnern, nach innen hin werden die Umhänge dunkler. Vladimir und Stefan sind überrascht, es sind tatsächlich alle da. Auch die Frauen.  
Irina wankt auf der Linie zwischen den Zeugen der Volturi und uns. Blickt uns erschrocken an. Ich glaube sie hat nicht mit uns gerechnet, wir wären auch nicht hier, hätten wir denselben Frevel gesehen wie sie.

_**Kate**_  
Irina reißt überrascht die Augen auf. Ob sie Renesmee wieder erkennt? Feststellt, dass sie sich geirrt hat? Blicke Garrett an, dessen Miene versteinert ist. Kein Schmunzeln zieht an seinen Mundwinkeln. Einen Moment sehen er und Liam sich an, beide sehen wenig erfreut aus. Sie sind angespannt, auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet.

Mich beunruhigt, dass Aro Edward auffordert, seinen Blickwinkel zu offenbaren. Damit offenbaren wir ihm alle unsere Gedanken. Er stiehlt alles, was wir vorbereitet haben. Es wird seinen Verdacht schüren, dass wir eine Armee sind. Doch er müsste auch sehen, dass Renesmee nicht das Wesen ist, für das sie gehalten wird.  
Als der Älteste sich davon überzeugt hat, dass der flatternde Herzschlag zu Renesmee gehört, verzieht Caius angewidert das Gesicht.

Caius hat panische Angst vor den echten Werwölfen und hat sie in Europa und Asien so gut wie ausgerottet. Fürchtet er sich nun vor den Gestaltwandlern, weil er in seiner Panik nicht begreift, dass sie keine Wölfe sein können?  
„Her mit der Informantin!", kläfft Caius wütend. Irina wird nach vorn gestoßen und bleibt wankend vor ihm stehen. Sie starrt mich an, über die Entfernung hinweg sind ihre Augen voll von Trauer, Scham und der Bitte um Vergebung. „Ist das, das Kind das du gesehen hast?!", beißend.  
Irina mustert die kleine Familie um Edward und Bella. „Ich weiß es nicht.", gibt meine Schwester kleinlaut zu.  
„Was soll das heißen?!", knurrt Caius. „DU hast sie angeklagt, eines Frevels der verboten ist."  
„Dieses Kind ist größer. Sie ist gewachsen.", gibt Irina zu, blickt Carlisle an und Edward. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich geirrt."

„Du möchtest also keine Anklage gegen die Cullens mehr vorbringen?", fragt Aro in seinem Nerv tötenden Singsang.  
„Nein.", antwortet meine jüngere Schwester. „Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung für meinen Fehler.", Irina blickt uns an. Tanya, mich. Eleazar und Carmen. Ihre Lippen formen die Worte „es tut mir leid", auch wenn wir es nicht hören können. Sie strafft ihre Schultern, als würde nun etwas passieren. Als würde ihre Falschanschuldigung eine Konsequenz nach sich ziehen.  
Garretts Muskeln spannen sich an, bin von der Bewegung eine Sekunde abgelenkt, als Edward plötzlich „CAIUS NEIN!" brüllt.

Es ist eine kleine Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk, als drei Wachen hervor springen, Irina an den Armen packen, ihren Kopf von ihren Schultern reißen und Caius den Flammenwerfer auf die Überreste meiner Schwester richtet.  
Schreiend bricht Tanya aus unserer Reihe hinaus, während ich noch im Schock erstarrt bin. „Haltet sie auf!", ruft Edward, er und Carlisle versuchen Tanya zu erreichen, als auch ich auf die feindliche Linie zusetze.  
Rosalie geht zu Boden, als sie versucht nach mir zu greifen. Emmetts Pranken schließen sich um meine Oberarme, doch es dauert nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er von der Elektrizität niedergestreckt wird.  
Ich überhole Tanya, die Eleazar und Carlisle an sich drücken.  
Die Rage tobt in mir, meine Sicht ist von blauen Schlieren durchzogen, der Strom tanzt in mir.

Der Schmerz, den Volturi dabei zuzusehen wie sie erneut eine geliebte Person richten, ist genug, mich zu entfesseln. Es „Rot sehen" zu nennen, ist nicht mal eine annährend adäquate Beschreibung für die Verzweiflung und die Rage, die über mich hinweg fegen.  
In diesem Moment, denke ich nicht darüber nach, dass ich meine Familie und alle Freunde zum Tode verurteile, wenn ich erreiche, wozu ich losrenne. Es geht um Rache. Etwas, dass wir nie für Sashas Tod gesucht haben, wir haben, wenn auch schmerzlich, Verständnis für die Einhaltung der Gesetze.  
Doch ich erreiche mein Ziel nicht. Zwei Arme schließen sich um mich, umklammern mich, halten mich in dieser tödlichen Bewegung auf. Ich muss nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, wer es ist. Nur eine Person wäre dumm genug, eine Berührung dieser Art zu riskieren, wenn ich in dieser Verfassung bin – nahezu von Elektrizität vibrierend, leuchtend.  
Garrett kommt frontal auf mich zu, schlingt beherzt seine Arme um mich und presst mich an seinen Körper. Dummer Nomade, auch du wirst gleich zappelnd am Boden liegen. Schreie, tobe, schluchze, während die Elektrizität aus mir herausbricht und ihm unentwegt Stromschläge verpasst, die jeden anderen umgeworfen hätten.

Versuche ihn abzuschütteln, kämpfe gegen die stählerne Umarmung, noch immer tobsüchtig, mit einem brennenden Durst nach dem Blut der Volturi.  
In den letzten 1000Jahren hat mich nichts aufgehalten. Doch Garrett lässt nicht los. Selbst als der Schmerz und der Schock durch seinen Körper fährt, presst er mich fest an sich. Er würde dieses Leben nicht riskieren. Warum ist er bereit, diesen Schmerz auszuhalten? Wieso lässt er mich nicht wüten?  
Was für eine Frage!  
Spüre, wie der Strom in ihm vibriert, ihn durchzuckt. Ich kann seine gurgelnden Schmerzenslaute hören, doch sie scheinen ihn nur darin zu bestärken, mich nicht freizugeben. Bäume mich auf, volle Kraft, mehr Elektrizität, jeder andere Vampir würde nun Minutenlang bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Doch Garrett scheint außer der Art zu sein. Wirft uns ein Stück herum, dass wir die Cullens im Blick hätten, könnte ich klar sehen. Schluchze, halb schreiend.  
Du dummer Idiot. Warum rettest du mich?

Plötzlich umgibt mich Dunkelheit, dann ewiges Grün des Urwalds. Ich spüre Garretts feste Umarmung, als ich mich beruhige.  
„Tut nicht was er will.", fordert Edward.  
„Gib mir meine Sicht zurück!", zischt Tanya.  
Schließe die Augen und lasse mich gegen Garretts Körper sinken. Ich kann das klägliche Schluchzen nicht zurückhalten.

_**Carmen**_  
Ich kann nicht glauben, was sie getan haben. Einfach so. Ich habe noch nie viel von den Methoden der Volturi gehalten, ich komme mit ihrer Lebensweise nicht zurecht. Das bin ich schon nicht, als Eleazar und ich noch Nomaden waren und von Menschenblut gelebt haben.  
Irina brennt. Der klebrige Rauch zieht wie ein Mahnmal in den Himmel.  
Reiße mich von Kate und Garrett los, festumklammert hängt sie an ihm, kraftlos, so als habe ihre Gegenwehr allen Strom verbraucht.  
Betrachte die Volturi. Aro und Caius blicken sich an, sie sind anscheinend überrascht.  
Aro hat in Edwards Gedanken gesehen, wozu Kate im Stande ist und hier steht nun der zerzauste Nomade, der amerikanische Patriot und scheint gegen ihre Kräfte immun zu sein.  
Caius verzieht das Gesicht missbilligend. Er hat anscheinend damit gerechnet, dass die beiden Schwestern nicht aufzuhalten sind und einen Kampf heraufbeschwören würden.

Seine Zeugen werden unruhig. Sie verstehen nicht, was Irina getan haben soll. Sie hat angenommen, was auch die Zeugen zu sehen geglaubt haben.  
Neige den Kopf. Irina war auch meine Schwester. Es zieht mir in der Brust, als ihr endgültiger Verlust in mein Bewusstsein dringt. Spüre Eleazars Finger, die sich mit meinen verschränken. Drücke seine Hand, auch er braucht Zuspruch. Hat er soeben nicht nur ein Familienmitglied verloren, sondern auch seinen Glauben an die Gerechtigkeit der Volturi. Mein armer liebevoller Eleazar.  
Wir sehen uns an, ich versuche zu lächeln. Aufmunternd. Eleazar nimmt unsere Hände an die Lippen und drückt einen sanften Kuss auf meinen Handrücken. Mein süßer Eleazar.

Maggie schüttelt entschlossen den Kopf, als Aro behauptet, Irina sei für ihre Falscheinschätzung und die Anschuldigungen getötet worden.  
Ich frage mich, was Aro damit bezweckt, als er uns dazu aufruft zu sagen, was wir zu bezeugen gekommen sind.  
Amun knirscht und weicht ein Stück vor Aro zurück. Bezeugt, was er gesehen hat und flieht mit Kebi, dass sie eine Weile sicherlich keinen Halt machen werden.  
Liam knurrt, als Aro sich seiner Gefährtin nährt. Siobhan indes streckt ihr Kreuz durch, scheint mit sich zu kämpfen, ihr Kinn nicht empor zu recken.  
Maggie hat ihre Augen zusammengekniffen und ist in lauernder Haltung. Sie glaubt dem scheinheiligen Meister kein Wort.  
„Dürfte ich etwas vorbringen?", erkundigt sich Garrett plötzlich. Mein Freund. Er gehört nun zu meinem Zirkel, ich habe ihn ins Herz geschlossen. Ich sehe, was Kate versucht nicht zu sehen. Ich sehe die Ewigkeit. Kate starrt zu ihm hinauf, als er einen Schritt vormacht, umschlingt sie seine Taille um ihn zurückzuhalten. Sie sehen sich an, Garrett zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch, lächelt schief, nur kurz und fein, bevor er eine feurige Rede auf die Familie hält. Esme lächelt besonnen, als sie ihm zuhört. Er ist ein wahrer Schatz.

Aro wendet sich seinen Jüngern zu, nachdem er gehört hat, was er hören wollte und hält eine große Rede über die Ungewissheit.  
Und dann kommt, was Eleazar befürchtet hat. Jane versucht uns zu treffen, doch Bellas Schild schützt uns. Chelsea versucht unsere Bande zu brechen, doch kann uns nicht finden. Und selbst wenn, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie alles zerbrechen könnte. Alec wird als nächster versuchen, uns anzugreifen.  
Dann wendet sich Aro an uns. Er versucht tatsächlich Bella und Edward abzuwerben. Er betrachtet Zafrina mit Neugier. Dann gleitet sein Blick über uns hinweg, Tanya starrt trotzig zurück, er mustert Garrett. Bietet Kate ebenfalls einen Platz an. Garrett knurrt tief.

„Alice…"; seufzt Edward erleichtert. „Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dir zu beweisen, dass von meiner Tochter keine Gefahr ausgeht, dann würden wir hier scheiden, Freunde wie ehedem?"  
„Ja, aber das können wir nicht.", Aro macht ein betroffenes Gesicht. Sogar ich erkenne, dass es gelogen ist.  
„Aber Alice kann.", lächelt Edward.  
„Alice?", fährt Aro herum, als die vermissten Cullenmitglieder auf die Lichtung geeilt kommen. Sofort entspannt sich die Stimmung, Jaspers Werk, ganz sicher. „Lasst sie durch!", kreischt Aro. Er will sie. Er hat kein Talent wie ihres. Gierig umschließt er ihre Hand. Ich meine ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Und in Edwards. Sie sind erleichtert.  
Emmetts Blick ist aufmerksam auf seinem Bruder Jasper, der gegen zwei Wachen angeht, die ihn festhalten.  
Doch plötzlich wird Edwards Gesichtsausdruck bestürzt. „Nein.", flüstert er. Bella starrt ihn an. Alice dreht sich zu ihnen um.  
„Jetzt", formt sie mit den Lippen, Bella reißt eine Sekunde die Augen auf, bevor sie den Gestaltwandler und ihre Tochter davon schickt.  
„Nein! ALICE!", ruft Edward. Dann holt Alice aus, wirbelt herum und verpasst dem König der Vampire einen kräftigen Tritt.  
„Bringt sie von hier weg!", donnert Aro und Wachen zerren Alice davon.  
Mir fehlt ein Stück! Wir haben nicht genau hören können, was Alice und Aro besprochen haben, der Wind steht ungünstig. Ich weiß nicht was ihr vorgeht.

„LASS SIE GEHEN!", ich habe meinen Freund Carlisle noch nie schreien gehört. Doch als er seine Tochter in Gefahr sieht, zeigt sich, dass er ein Löwe ist.

**## ## ##**  
**Was wohl nun auf die Cullens und ihre Zeugen zukommen wird?**  
**Wird es friedlich enden, weil Aro die Auseinandersetzung doch fürchtet? Oder werden die Schäden auf beiden Seiten irreparabel sein?**


	7. Flames and Dust

**HYA und ein wundervoll sonnig-warmes Hallo ihr Lieben!**  
**Hach wie schön ist dieser Frühlingstag heute! Ich bin noch immer vom ganzen Vitamin D beseelt.**  
**Von der Sonne nun direkt in ein düsteres Kapitel im winterlichen Forks irgendwo zwischen den Jahren. **  
**Die Familie ist wieder vereint, Alice und Jasper zurückgekehrt, doch wird es reichen?**

**allerliebste Grüße**  
**Tali**

**##**

**7\. Kapitel- Flames and Dust **

**ALICE**

_I see fire burning the trees_  
_And I see fire hollowing souls_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_  
_(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

_Ich sehe, wie das Feuer den Wald verbrennt_  
_Und ich sehe, wie das Feuer unsere Seelen aushöhlt_  
_Die Verzweiflung zieht auf_

Die Bedrohung zieht auf, die Volturi marschieren ein.  
Irina hat ihr Leben gelassen, damit Aro bekommt was er will, doch das wird jetzt ein Ende haben. Drei Wochen haben Jasper und ich die Nadel im Heuhaufen gesucht. Und wir haben sie gefunden, wenn Aro bereit ist zuzuhören.  
Jasper ist nicht begeistert davon, dass ich Aro an meiner Vision teilhaben lasse, dass ich all meine Erinnerungen und Visionen mit ihm teilen werde. Aber es ist unsere einzige Chance. Ich würde es nicht tun, sähe ich eine andere Möglichkeit. Es gefällt mir auch nicht, einen seelischen Striptease – wie Jasper es nennt – vor Carlisles Freund hinzulegen. Aro ist mir zu… machthungrig und hinterhältig. Er ist ein Strippenzieher, der immer auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist. Renata beschützt zuerst ihn. Und dann die anderen. Doch ich habe keine andere Wahl. Nicht wenn ich abwenden will, was ich noch gesehen habe. Die wenigsten Dinge sind in Stein gemeißelt.

Ich habe Jasper vorgewarnt, dass sie ihn aufhalten werden, während ich bis zu Aro gehen kann. Dennoch wehrt er sich, zerrt am Griff der Wachen, will nicht, dass ich allein vor den König der Vampire trete. Jasper sagt, es gibt nur zwei starke Gefühle, die er je von Aro empfangen hätte. Missgunst und Gier. Wo keine Liebe ist, sei auch keine Hoffnung. Jasper sieht unser Unterfangen sehr kritisch, kann nicht denselben Optimismus aufbringen wie ich. Aber ich habe gesehen, dass alles gut enden kann. Was die Zukunft nach dieser Konfrontation bringt, ist noch unklar, ungewiss, doch wir werden es überstehen. Ich weiß es. Nicht so sicher, wie ich wusste, dass Jasper und ich uns finden würden. Auch nicht so sicher, wie unser Weg uns zu unserer Familie geführt hat. Aber ich weiß es. Ganz bestimmt.

Aros Blick ist entrückt, als er sieht, was ich gesehen habe. „So wird es sein, es sei denn, du entscheidest dich, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen.", noch immer umklammert Aro meine Hand, starrt mir ins Gesicht. Er ist ein kluger Mann. Er wird nach seinen Vorteilen entscheiden. Er weiß, dass meine Visionen nur Möglichkeiten sind, doch sie haben fast alle denselben Ausgang.  
Ich kann Edwards entsetztes „Nein" hören. Ziehe meine Hand überrumpelt zurück. „Es ist egal was ich dir zeige, nicht wahr? Du hast dich entschieden.", erschrocken. Aro lächelt nachsichtig.  
Drehe mich zu Bella um. Sie hat meine Hinweise verstanden. „Jetzt", rufe ich ihr stumm zu. Es ist Renesmees einzige Chance. Ich warte eine Sekunde, bis Jacob mit ihr losgerannt ist, bevor ich mich wieder Aro zuwende.  
Für alles Leid, dass er meiner Familie zugefügt hat, hole ich Schwung und verpasse ihm einen kräftigen Tritt, dass er weit in das Feld seiner Wachen hinein rutscht.  
Alle Anwesenden schnappen nach Luft. Das wird er sich nicht gefallen lassen, doch ich hoffe auf genügend Chaos, genügend spontane Entscheidungen. In keiner meiner Visionen habe ich gesehen, dass ich das tun würde. Weil ich mich niemals dafür entschieden habe. Auch ich habe noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel, die ich Aro nicht preisgeben wollte. Nun treffe ich diese Entscheidung. Vielleicht verändert es alles zu unseren Gunsten.  
„Bringt sie von hier weg!", brüllt Aro, als mich Wachen packen und in die entgegnen gesetzte Richtung von Jasper ziehen. Sehe Jasper an, der eine Wache abgeschüttelt hat.  
Mein Soldat ist ein guter Kämpfer, mein Major ist jedoch nichts im Vergleich mit der Heimtücke der Volturigarde. Anders als jene ist Jasper ein aufrichtiger Kämpfer.

„LASS SIE GEHEN!", Carlisle setzt auf die Linie der Volturi zu. Nein, nein, nein! Er reißt zwei Gardemitglieder zu Boden, die ihn aufhalten wollen, bevor Aro nach vorn setzt. Die Bedrohung durch Carlisle ist ihm anscheinend zu gefährlich.  
NEIN

Es wird wahr werden, was ich vorausgesehen habe. Der Kloß in meinem Hals ist wieder da, schwer und erstickend. Zerre und zappele, um mich loszureißen. Das Gefühl ist dasselbe wie in meiner Vision. Blicke Jasper an, der meine Emotionen auffängt. Nicht mal ihm habe ich alles erzählt, was ich gesehen habe und das ist schrecklich. Besorgt blicken wir auf Carlisle und Aro, die sich auf dem Feld annähern. Es ist der Wendepunkt in meinen Visionen. Es ist die Dunkelste unter ihnen, die sich nun bewahrheiten soll.

_Garrett_

_And I see fire blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_  
_(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

_Und ich sehe das Feuer, das Blut_  
_Und ich hoffe, dass du dich an mich erinnern wirst_

Ich kann nicht glauben was ich sehe, als sich die beiden "Freunde" in der Luft begegnen. Carlisle, mein sanftmütiger Freund zieht los, um seine Tochter zu bewahren.  
Einer meiner ältesten Freunde, in dem ein echter Richard Löwenherz schlummert. Mitgefühl. Siobhan scherzt, dass es seine Gabe sei, dass Mitgefühl die Zauberkraft unseres Engländers sei, weil ihn Menschen wie Vampire hereinlassen, sich seiner annehmen und er viele Privilegien genießen kann. Er habe mich dazu gebracht, nicht alle Rotjacken als Pack zu empfinden. Er habe Liam zumindest ein bisschen mit den britischen Eroberern versöhnt.

Doch mit Aros Reaktion rechnet niemand von uns. Beide Clanoberhäupter begegnen sich in der Luft, im Sprung. Die beiden Vampire gleiten aneinander vorbei, kommen wieder auf dem Boden auf. Doch Carlisles Landung ist seltsam, ohne die sonstige Grazie. Aros Pergament-Gesicht ist zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen, als er seine Trophäe in die Höhe hält.

Esmes Schrei ist ein herzzerreißender Klagelaut. Das Entsetzen durchbricht unsere Anspannung. Aro, der König der Volturi hat seinen langjährigen Freund Carlisle, seinen ärgsten Konkurrenten, geköpft.  
Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen richtet Caius die Flammen auf den Torso des Doktors.  
Das ist zu viel.  
Ich bin fassungslos. Das kann nicht geschehen sein. Fühle mich wie im Fieberwahn, verwundet auf dem Schlachtfeld vor so vielen Jahrzehnten.

Irgendwo hinter uns bricht Holz, ein Baum fällt um und reißt den Hang hinunter.  
Betrachte eine Sekunde die Denalis, der Zirkel von dem ich nun ein Teil bin, meine Familie. Ergreife Kates Hand einen Moment, drücke sie kurz, die Elektrizität tanzt über unsere beiden Hände hinweg, wir sehen uns an. Bedeutungsschwanger. Ein kurzes Nicken und dann stürzt unsere Linie in den Kampf. Der Schreckmoment vorüber, unsere Fassungslosigkeit schlägt in Wut um. Die Volturi wollten keinen Frieden, dann werden sie nun mit der Schlacht leben müssen.

Der falsche König delegiert seine Wachen auf unsere vorrückende Front, als hinter uns die Wölfe losschlagen und schnell zu uns aufgeschlossen haben.  
Sie knurren, fletschen die Lefzen. Sie haben wahrlich keine Angst vor ein paar Blutsaugern. Ihr jugendlicher Leichtsinn ist ihre größte Schwäche, aber ihr Mut wahrscheinlich ihre Stärke.  
Das Rudel kennt nur den Rudelplural, fürchten sich die Alpha nicht, fürchtet das Rudel nicht.  
Es wäre schade um so junge Leben, doch ich bin auch froh um ihren Beistand. Sie sind der Faktor, mit dem die Volturi nicht rechnen konnten. Nicht mal Alice sieht die Wölfe klar und deutlich, auch wenn sie angeblich besser geworden ist, nachdem Renesmee geboren wurde. So behauptet zumindest Edward.  
Ob ich Alice je nach dem Wahrheitsgehalt fragen kann?

_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

_Alice_

_And should my people fall then,_  
_Surely I'll do the same_  
_(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

_Und sollte meine Familie fallen,_  
_werde ich mit ihnen untergehen_

Die Linien prallen aufeinander. Meine Familie kämpft, während ich noch immer versuche mich frei zu strampeln. Blicke mich besorgt nach Garrett um, ich habe eine Vision gehabt, in der zwei Wachen auf ihm niedergehen. Doch der Patriot ist ein guter Kämpfer. Die Wachen haben ihn unterschätzt, als er beide Leben beendet. Dumme Italiener, haben sie nicht verstanden, zu was der junge Amerikaner im Stande ist, als er Kate davor bewahrt hat, diesen Kampf viel früher loszutreten?  
Mir schwirrt der Kopf, als die Visionsfetzen auf mich einprasseln. Sie verstärken die Ahnungen, die ich schon auf der Suche nach Beweisen hatte. Die Suche in Südamerika hat mir auch immer wieder schreckliche Bilder beschert, die ich nun nicht mehr abschütteln kann.

Jasper hat seine beiden Gardemitglieder… außer Gefecht gesetzt. Doch die Wachen kennen seinen Wert und wissen, dass der Major früher in den Südstaaten eine Größe gewesen ist. Sie kennen seinen Namen, weil er in ihren Vorbereitungen fällt, wenn ihnen die Geschichte und Verbote der Vampire näher gebracht werden. Sein Name fällt auch, weil sie glauben, dass sie seine Verbindung zu unserer Familie schneller kappen könnten, als die der anderen. Sein Name fällt, weil sie wissen, dass seine Empathie uns stabilisieren kann, ähnlich wie Chelsea. Sie wissen aber auch, dass er Aro nicht wertvoll genug ist, weil er eben eine so geartete Gabe schon besitzt, dass sie versuchen werden ihn frühzeitig aus dem Spiel zu nehmen.  
Will Jaspers Namen schreien, als um uns herum ein Kampf tobt. Sie greifen ihn an. Für Jasper ist es wichtig, dass der Tracker verschwindet. Er bedroht unsere Familie schon zu lange, würde immer jeden von uns finden. Er ist eine Gefahr, die mein Major ausschalten wird. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Denn ich habe auch gesehen, wie… schließe die Augen, habe das grausame Bild vor Augen, schluchze.

Die kleine garstige Hexe, Jane, fixiert Jasper, erzeugt die Illusion von Schmerz. Unvorbereitet geht Jasper zu Boden.  
Doch dann ist da Bella, die sich aufrappelt und Jasper abschirmt, als dieser mit Demetri kämpft. Mein Major springt auf und stößt Demetri von sich. Demetri kneift verbissen die Augen zusammen.

Ich schrecke auf, als ich Bellas überraschtes Ausrufen hören kann. „NEIN!", Alec hat sie zu Boden gerissen, Jasper sackt zusammen, als Janes Qualen ihn treffen. „JASPER!", rufe ich ohnmächtig, doch es hilft nichts.

_Garrett_

_Oh should my people fall then  
Surely I'll do the same  
(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

_Oh, und sollte meine Familie untergehen,  
werde ich mit ihnen fallen._

Wirbele herum, werfe den Volturi- Zeugen zu Boden, als ich den spitzen Aufschrei der weitsichtigen Cullentochter höre. Ich bin fast an ihr dran, der letzte Wille meines Freundes war es, seine Tochter in Sicherheit zu wissen. Ich kann zumindest versuchen, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun.  
Doch es ist nicht so leicht, die kämpferischen Schwestern rücken nur langsam vor. Und ich bringe es nicht über mich, sie allein zu lassen.

„JASPER!", hallt Alice klare Stimme über das Feld, als der Knochenbrecher, Felix, den Major hinterrücks packt und ihn enthauptet. Nein! Die kleine Alice reißt die goldenen Augen weit auf, als sie ihren Gefährten sterben sieht. Wut, Trauer und Zorn durchzucken ihre gesamte Erscheinung. Dann nimmt sie Schwung und zerlegt ihre beiden Bewacher, bevor sie sich nach dem kleinen Biest, Jane umsieht, um sie ihrer gerechten Bestrafung zu zuführen. Die Kraft, die die kleine Alice aufbringt, zeugt wieder einmal davon, was Verlust mit uns anstellt.  
Jasper. Irgendjemand richtet die Flammen auf den jungen Major. Auch wenn wir zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten, auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, für unterschiedliche Dinge gekämpft haben, war er mir doch der liebste von Carlisles Söhnen. Vielleicht, weil wir beide Ähnliches gesehen haben, heute ähnliche Ansichten teilen. Teilten. So wie ich Gedanken der Weltanschauung mit Carlisle teile. Teilen konnte. Vampire sind ohne Fremdeinwirkung unsterblich. Ich habe mich noch nie damit auseinander gesetzt, dass mir jemand stirbt, der Meinesgleichen ist. Es ist ein Schock.

Die Schlacht ist in vollen Gange. Emmetts Knurren gleicht dem Brüllen eines wütenden Grizzlys, als er auf den Tracker losgeht. Er wird beenden, was sein Bruder begonnen hat. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, dass er es tatsächlich schafft, Demetri fällt dem Bärenhaften Cullen zum Opfer, ist schneller zerlegt, als er heute Morgen wohl vermutet hätte. Nehme auch wahr, wie der kleine graubraune Wolfe, Seth, zu Boden geht. Es ist ein endloses Durcheinander.

Entledige mich zweier Angreifer, auf der Suche nach meiner schönen Zänkischen, die eine Furie ist. Wie ein Racheengel streckt sie die Wachen und Zeugen nieder. Es ist deutlich, dass sie vorrücken, um Caius zu töten. Rache für Mutter und Schwester zu nehmen. Und für die Cousins, die bereits gefallen sind.

Sehe mich nach Isabella um, die sich tapfer schlägt. Das Training zeigt Wirkung. Entdecke das flammend rote Haar meiner Freundin Siobhan, die beinahe elegant einen Vampir enthauptet, mache meinen Kameraden ausfindig, doch bevor ich Eleazar entdecken kann, stürmen drei Vampire auf mich zu. Fairness scheint ihnen ein Fremdwort.

_Alice_

_We've got to close to the flame_  
_Wir sind den Flammen zu nah_

Jasper! Jasper! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass diese Version der Zukunft wahr geworden ist. Der Schmerz zerreißt meine Brust. Ein Leben ohne ihn, ist wie ein Tag ohne Sonne, meine Sonne.

Garrett geht zu Boden, als zwei Wachen auf ihn losgehen und ein weiterer Zeuge scheint sich für die Garde empfehlen zu wollen. Sie ringen ihn zu Boden, doch der Patriot wehrt sich nach Kräften, schafft es immer wieder ihnen entgegen zu kommen, fast sie abzuschütteln. Er ist ein verbissener Gegner und ich bin sehr froh, dass er sonst ein sehr friedlicher Zeitgenosse ist. Täte mein Herz nicht so weh, würde ich es ergreifend finden, wie sich Kate immer wieder seines Zustands versichert. Immer wieder hält sie in Zweikämpfen inne, sieht sich nach ihrer Familie, nach ihm um.

Bella ist in Bedrängnis, versucht sich frei zu strampeln, doch der Würgegriff des Zeugen scheint zu fest zu sein. Wo verdammt ist Edward? Wo ist Emmett?  
Benjamin blickt auf, Panik in den sonst so freundlichen Augen. Er hat sie im Blick, er war ein gelehriger Schüler, hat verinnerlicht, was sie geplant haben.  
Garrett, der Bella am nächsten ist, ringt noch immer am Boden mit seinen Angreifern. Der Junge, der die Elemente beherrscht, holt aus und schlägt mit der geballten Faust auf den Schneebedeckten Boden.  
Der Boden reißt zickzackartig auf, durch die Eruption und den plötzlichen Verlust von Boden unter den Füßen, fallen einige Kämpfende in die Tiefe. Bellas Angreifer straucheln, versuchen sich zu halten, doch sie stürzen schreiend in den Abgrund.  
In einer Vision habe ich gesehen, wie tief die Schlucht ist. Unglaublich, was er alles kann. Ob er sich dem Ausmaß seiner Kraft bewusst ist?

Jane blickt mich überrascht an, als unsere Blicke sich quer über das Durcheinander begegnen. Sorge im Blick. Sie hat Vampire sterben sehen, die sie für unbesiegbar hielt. Sie flüchtet vor mir. Ob ich ihr sagen sollte, dass sie den Tod nicht durch meine Hand finden wird? Oh nein, ich werde dabei zusehen. Und werde ihr größtmögliche Verdammnis und Qual wünschen.  
Erwische die miese kleine Hexe, zerre Jane quer über das Feld. Für das, was sie Jasper angetan hat, muss sie leiden. Sie wird für all die Qualen büßen, die sie über die Jahrhunderte bereitet hat.

Sie hat ihre kleinen garstigen Illusionen von Schmerz angewandt. Sie hat Seth mit auf dem Gewissen. Und einige der jüngeren Wölfe. Leah kann ihren kleinen Bruder nicht mehr rächen, dafür hat sie meine Mutter gerettet und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal über die verschlossene und recht unhöflich daher kommende Gestaltwandlerin mal sagen würde, bin ich ihr unendlich dankbar. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es nur an Seth' Tod liegt, was sie getan hat. Sie hat selbstlos gehandelt. Sollte es jemals soweit kommen, schwöre ich mir, werde ich ihre Mutter ebenfalls mit meinem Leben beschützen. Ich verspreche es, Leah.

Sam taucht aus dem Wirrwarr auf, als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört. Der schwarze Wolf trabt langsam, aber tödlich auf mich zu. Den Kopf geneigt, die Zähne gefletscht. Knurrend. Jane winselt, wissend was auf sie zukommt. Es wird kein angenehmes Ende.  
Der Alpha bleibt einen Meter vor mir stehen, spannt die Muskeln an, neigt sich zum Sprung, als ich ihm Jane vor die Tatzen stoße. Wäre ich nicht so in Rage, ich würde mich vor seinem Knurren fürchten, als er auf das Gardemitglied losgeht und sie zerfetzt. Gutes Hündchen.

_Garrett_

_War rages on you'll be on my side through it all_  
_Please don't pass me by _  
_Can't you hear me calling your name, forgive those things I do, _  
_When darkness comes you're like a burning light_  
_(Alex Clare, war rages on)_

Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein bisschen stolz. Um Emmett, Peter, Liam und mich ist mehr Platz als um die anderen. Wir sind gut darin, die Volturi zu dezimieren.  
Von den falschen Königen ist Caius der Hinterhältigste.  
Reiße mich von meinem Zweikampf los, als Caius Tanya überfallen will. Dieses listige kleine Aas.  
Weiche den Vampiren aus, die nach mir ausholen. Ich bin zu weit weg getrieben, verdammt.  
Kates goldene Augen funkeln, wir sehen uns an. Caius wird Tanya nicht bekommen.  
Erreiche den Blonden und stoße ihn direkt in die wartenden Arme des kleinen Feuerwerkskörpers. Kate lächelt wölfisch, als ihre Elektrizität den Oberen in die Knie zwingt. Ihre Funken sprühen.  
Die beiden Schwestern sehen sich an, Verständnis, Vertrauen, das Gefühl von Familie im Blick. Sie sind für immer. Dann packt Tanya den rachsüchtigen Ältesten und zerreißt ihn langsam, während Kates Gabe ihn ruhig stellt. Sorge dafür, dass niemand diesen Akt der Vergeltung stört.

Kate sieht mich an. Sie sieht erleichtert aus. „Ich konnte dich nicht sehen.", flüstert sie. „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen."  
Lächele sie an, nur eine halbe Sekunde, bevor wir uns wieder dem Kampf zuwenden. Die Könige werden fallen. Dies ist das Ende.

Carmen stöhnt weiter hinten auf dem Feld auf, wir wirbeln zu ihr herum, als sie in den Schnee fällt, ihren Schrei erstickt. Eleazar ist an ihrer Seite und geht mit einer Aggression auf Carmens Angreifer los, dass ich etwas geschockt bin. Von der Gewalt, die aus dem sanften Mann herausbricht und die Genauigkeit, die er an den Tag legt. Die Volturi haben tatsächlich ALLE Mitglieder gut trainiert.  
Wir halten eine Sekunde den Atem an, wissen nicht genau, was mit Carmen passiert ist. Doch als ein Gardemitglied versucht, Eleazar von hinten zu erschlagen, springt dessen Gefährtin auf und reißt jenem den Kopf von den Schultern.

An anderer Stelle setzt Aro an, zielt darauf ab, nach dem Familienoberhaupt auch noch den Sohn zu töten. Doch Isabella und Edward sind ein gutes Team.

Suchend wandert mein Blick über das Feld. Die Wölfe und wir sind ein ebenso gutes Team. Unsere Gegner mussten Verluste hinnehmen. Doch leider, ist Blut auf beiden Seiten geflossen.  
Carlisle, Jasper, Leah, Seth, Charlotte. Die schöne Rosalie. Irina. Noch mehr junge Wölfe.  
Wir mögen vielleicht Freiheit gewinnen, doch wir haben bereits eine Menge verloren.  
Maggie geht zu Boden, Vampire stürzen auf das zierliche Mädchen. Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass sie solange durchgehalten hat. Wenn auch überrascht, kenne ich doch Liams Verweigerungshaltung dazu, dem Mädchen Kampftechniken beizubringen.  
Siobhan wirbelt zu ihrem Zirkelmitglied, ihrer Tochter, herum, doch sie ist umzingelt und zu weit von ihr entfernt.  
Liam macht kurzen Prozess mit seinem Gegner und eilt dem Mädchen zu Hilfe. Sie können es nennen, wie sie wollen, doch sie ist das Äquivalent einer Tochter. Er würde sein Leben für sie geben.

Es geht eine Welle des letzten Aufbäumens von uns aus. Die Stimmung kippt, wird nicht nur verbissener – nach unseren Verlusten wollen wir diese Schlacht gewinnen. Wir werden nicht untergehen! Wir werden diese falschen, süßholzraspelnden, kleinen… Wir werden sie zu Fall bringen. Caius ist längst Geschichte, auch Aro wird den Kampf verlieren. Edward wird seinen Vater und seine Geschwister rächen. Niemand hat den Tod so sehr verdient wie Aro. Und Caius. Sobald Aro, ihr König tot ist, werden die anderen umfallen wie die Fliegen oder flüchten. Sie sind dumme kleine Schafe, die keine eigene Meinung haben.

Ein hoher, schmerzverzerrter Klagelaut zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Nein, nein, nein!  
NEIN!  
Mache einen Satz in Liams Richtung, doch ich bin genauso zu spät, wie Siobhan.  
Ein Zeuge greift Liam von hinten an, während er noch mit Maggies Angreifern kämpft, Maggie springt auf, um ihm zu helfen, wird jedoch von einem Wolf getroffen, der durch die Luft geschleudert wird und mit ihr über den Boden schlittert.  
Die Wachen zerreißen meinen Kameraden, dessen Torso vorn überfällt. Die Vampire lassen seine Arme fallen, als sie seinen Körper den Flammen zu führen.

Ich habe Siobhans Geschichte gehört. Ihre schlichte Version, und die Version, wie es wirklich gewesen sein soll. Sie hat ihren Erschaffer und seinen Harem vernichtet. Sie ist eine besonders starke Vampirfrau. Ihr Gesicht ist von Trauer verzerrt, doch der Verlust entfesselt die rohen Kräfte, die in meiner Freundin verborgen sind.  
Die Gardemitglieder und Zeugen, die ihr in die Quere kommen, stehen keine Sekunde.  
Maggie und der Wolf haben sich aufgerafft, doch Maggie sackt auf den Boden zurück. Der Wolf muss die übrig gebliebenen Wachen abwehren.

Ich fühle ein Stechen in der Brust, habe einen Bruder im Geiste verloren. Ich bin zutiefst erschüttert. Ist er doch derjenige, dessen Ende ich am wenigsten erwartet hätte.  
Vielleicht, weil ich mich darauf verlassen habe, dass Siobhan eine Gabe hat und selbst wenn diese nicht stark genug sein sollte uns allen zu helfen, dann habe ich doch angenommen, dass es ihren Zirkel schützen wird. Das Stechen nimmt mir den Atem und ich bin froh, dass dieser nicht überlebenswichtig ist.

Marcus erwartet die beiden Rumänen, die ihn durchreißen, wie ein Blatt Papier.  
Aro setzt sich noch mehr zur Wehr, doch schlussendlich fällt er Edward und Isabella zum Opfer. Die Flammen steigen in den Himmel empor.

Am Ende dieser Schlacht stehen wir als die Gewinner gegen die Unterdrückung. Übrige Gardemitglieder, keiner des Inneren, festen Kreises ist noch da, fliehen, ebenso wie die Zeugen.  
Am Ende dieser Schlacht, gibt es keine Gewinner. Die falschen Könige sind tot. Doch auch wir haben Verlust erfahren. Mehr als wir eingeplant haben. Mehr, als ich mir je ausgemalt hätte.

Trauernde Gefährten sind sich ähnlich. Esme und Alice fallen sich in die Arme, Mutter und Tochter wiedervereint. Sie haben beide die Männer verloren, denen sie ihr Selbst verschrieben haben.  
Emmett betrachtet Mutter und Schwester, hat die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er erinnert mich tatsächlich an einen Jungen, sein Blick ist unsicher, voll von Verlust.  
Der Soldat Peter steht erstarrt auf dem Feld, betrachtet, was einmal seine zierliche Charlotte gewesen ist.  
Doch das Schluchzen, das meine Aufmerksamkeit hat, ist Siobhans. Maggie und sie knien im Schnee, Siobhans Finger umklammern Liams Lederarmband, was ihm anscheinend während des Kampfs entrissen wurde, wie Klauen, als sie vornübergebeugt einmal hoch und herzergreifend schluchzt und dann ganz still ist. Maggie sieht aus, als würde sie weinen, zusammen gekrümmt über den Resten. Sie hat mir einmal gesagt, dass Liam der erste Mann war, der sie jemals wirklich beschützt hat. Und egal wie es mit ihnen begonnen hat, war er, wo Vater und Großvater unzureichend gewesen sind, der erste Mann, der nach ihrem Auskommen Ausschau gehalten hat. Sie hat ihn geliebt – liebt ihn - wie einen Bruder. Vielleicht sogar wie einen Vater.

Die Rumänen stehen zwischen den Iren und Pete. Das siegessichere Lächeln, die Befriedigung über das Ende der Volturi ist aus ihren Gesichtern gewichen. Sie wissen, wie es ist, einen Gefährten zu verlieren. Haben sie doch auch vor Jahrhunderten ihre Lieben im Kampf gegen die Volturi verloren. Doch sie hatten einen Feind, den sie dafür verteufeln konnten. Siobhan, Esme, Pete, Emmett und Alice haben diese Möglichkeit nun nicht mehr. Niemand von uns hat das.

_War rages on, I am still by your side  
Light is still down as the dark is all night  
(Alex Clare, war rages on)_

Spüre Kate an meine Seite treten. Berühre Tanya am Arm, als sie an uns vorüber geht. Sie hat nicht nur eine Schwester verloren, sondern auch Familie. Sie lächelt müde.  
Blicke mich nach Eleazar und Carmen um. Sie sind beide noch da. Atme erleichtert auf. Doch als der Wind in Carmens Haar fährt, kann ich sehen, was passiert ist.  
Ein Teil ihres hübschen Gesichts und ihres Arms ist verbrannt. Anscheinend haben sie die Zeugen oder Gardemitglieder bei Voranschreiten der Verluste nicht mehr an ehrliche Handkämpfe gehalten, sondern Caius' Flammenwerfer zu Hilfe genommen.  
Doch sie scheint soweit wohl auf, am Leben zu sein. Das beruhigt mich. Auch wenn ihr Anblick mir noch einmal deutlich macht, was wir verloren haben.

Die Aufbruchsstimmung lässt alle unruhig werden. Die Cullens halten es kaum hier aus.  
Kate blickt mich ängstlich an, als ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung löse.  
Sie hat überlebt. Wir haben überlebt. Ich werde mein Versprechen einlösen können. Noch nie hat mir etwas, das mir so viel Freude bereitet, auch so wehgetan.  
„Siobhan", flüstere ich auf ihren fragenden Blick. Ich möchte meine irische Freundin von hier wegbringen. Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht auf mich losgehen wird. Sie war beeindruckend aber nicht minder beängstigend.

_Kate_

Die Schlacht ist vorüber.  
Irina ist tot. Betrachte Esme und Alice, ihre Gesichter wirken eingefallen, Edward stützt seine Mutter, während Alice ihre Hand nach Emmett ausstreckt, der an ihre Seite tritt, es aber nicht schafft, sie in den Arm zunehmen.

Meine Familie ist im Vergleich dazu fast intakt. Carmen hat den hinterhältigen Angriff mit Feuer überlebt. Ihr außerordentlich schönes Gesicht ist beeinträchtigt, aber ich sehe sie mit meinen Augen noch immer als diese schöne und sanftmütige Vampirfrau, deren Mut uns immer bestärkt. Deren Optimismus mir Kraft gibt.

Garrett löst sich von mir, versucht meinen Klammergriff zu lösen. „Siobhan", raunt er, deutet mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
Für mich war Siobhan eine kämpferische Erscheinung, eine Amazone fast. Nun ist nur die trauernde Witwe übrig. Ich mag es mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, seinen Geliebten nach so vielen Dekaden zu verlieren. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, Garrett zu verlieren. Und das ist das Schreckliche an unseren Verlusten. Mein erster Gedanke galt nicht unseren Gefallenen oder Verletzten, sondern dem zotteligen Nomaden, und wie froh ich darüber bin, dass er überlebt hat.  
Will protestieren, Vladimir und Stefan stehen schon dicht bei meiner neuen Freundin, doch Carmen legt mir ihre verbrannte Hand auf den Unterarm.  
„Liam war sein Kamerad. Er hat ihn verloren. Gib ihm Zeit."  
Blicke meinem Patrioten nach. Der Schmerz zeichnet sein hübsches Gesicht, als er sich zu Siobhan hinunter beugt und ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legt. Sie sieht ihn nicht einmal an.  
Maggie blickt unter wirren Locken zu ihm auf, und als Garrett hinter Siobhan in den Schnee sinkt, lässt diese sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen.  
Die beiden Frauen des irischen Zirkels sehen sich an, ihre Gesichter spiegeln das Leid der anderen und machen es somit sicherlich noch schlimmer.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Carlisle tot sein soll. Oder Jasper. Rosalie! Von allen gerade meine kratzbürstige Lieblingscousine, die, wäre sie nicht so schrecklich prüde, eine herrliche Sukkubus abgegeben hätte.

_Alice_  
Eleazar versteht nicht, wo ihr Plan falsch gelaufen ist. Sie hatten doch alles geplant! Sie sind davon ausgegangen, dass die Volturi, sobald sie innerhalten und zuhören, auch verstehen und ablassen würden. Und für den Notfall hat er auf die Gaben der anderen vertraut. Er glaubt, dass Siobhan die Gabe besitzt, Dinge nach ihren Willen zu beeinflussen. Sie glaubt nicht daran. Er sieht diese Gabe, doch sie hat nichts genützt.

Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass sich unsere Versammlung zerstreuen würde, der Verlust sitzt tief in unseren Knochen. Ich hoffe, dass meine Zeugen entkommen sind. Sie haben die Flucht ergriffen, so wie es besprochen war, als der Kampf ausbrach. Irgendwann muss ich die Kraft aufbringen, nach ihnen zu sehen. Kachiri wird sie sicher in den Regenwald zurück bringen und ist dann bald wieder mit ihren Schwestern vereint.

Die Denalis sind noch hier, weil sie um Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie UND Irina trauern. Sie wollen uns mit unserem Schmerz nicht allein lassen. Eleazar ist fassungslos über den Hergang.  
Edward versorgt Carmens Wunden, doch die Brandnarben werden nicht gänzlich vergehen. Feuer ist das einzige, was uns dauerhaft schädigen kann.

Emmett und Peter sitzen auf den Verandastufen und starren geradeaus. Sie haben beide nicht nur ihre Mates verloren, sondern auch einen Bruder.  
Die Trauer erdrückt dieses Haus, das nicht dafür gemacht ist, ein solches Gefühl zu empfinden.

„Er wird mit euch kommen.", sagt Edward an Kate gewandt. „Gib ihm nur noch etwas Zeit."  
Garrett. Der wissbegierige Nomade scheint überfordert mit den Verlusten zu sein. Carlisles Tod trifft ihn schmerzlich, Jaspers Ableben hängt über ihm – das haben wir gemeinsam, doch er hat auch einen Bruder verloren. Und nun muss er dabei zu sehen, wie eine seiner ältesten Freundinnen damit hadert, mit dem Vergehen ihres Gefährten nicht umzugehen weiß. So wie ich es selbst immer gedacht habe, hat auch Siobhan geglaubt sie wären ewig.

Der irische Zirkel sei ausgelöscht, hatte das irische Zirkeloberhaupt verlautbart, als sie und Garrett am Fluss standen und in die Ferne sahen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die beiden Frauen tatsächlich nicht nach Irland zurückgehen werden. Doch sie beide seien nicht in der Lage ein Haus zu betreten, ein Land, das so viele Erinnerungen hält. Wenn sie ihrer Entscheidung treu bleiben, werden sie eine Weile mit den Rumänen reisen.

Pete ist sich nicht sicher, wie es mit ihm weitergeht. Unsere Einladung steht, er kann bleiben, wenn er möchte, in unserer Familie. In Forks hält uns nur noch Charlie und von dem werden wir Abschied nehmen oder Bella und Edward noch eine Weile hier lassen. Sobald Renesmee zurück ist, wird sie verstehen, dass sie diesem Großvater Lebewohl sagen muss.  
Doch ich weiß, dass Pete es nicht erträgt mich anzusehen, weil er an Jasper und Charlotte denken muss.

Mom funktioniert, hat sich bei Billy erkundigt, wie es dem verbliebenen Rudel geht, ob ärztliche Hilfe benötigt wird. Als ihr Neugeborenes gestorben ist, wollte sie sich in den Tod stürzen. Dass sie noch steht, liegt an uns, an ihrem Bedürfnis, unseren Schmerz zu lindern. Weil Dad es so getan hätte. Es ist unvorstellbar, dass Carlisle nicht mehr da ist. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass er gleich durch die Tür kommt, den Kopf etwas neigt und uns anblickt. Mich tadelnd ansieht und behauptet, ich sei genauso theatralisch wie Rosalie.

Die Amazonen verabschieden sich, bieten den irischen Frauen an, den Regenwald mit ihnen zu erkunden und sind verschwunden.

Garrett wird mit Tanyas Zirkel nach Denali gehen. Sie haben einen langen Weg vor sich. Einen steinigen Pfad, der nicht seichter durch den Ausgang unserer Konfrontation geworden ist.  
Kate muss die gleiche Geduld und dasselbe Verständnis für ihren Soldaten aufbringen, das er ihr entgegen bringen wird. Es wird nicht leicht für sie. Für niemanden von uns wird es leicht.  
Marcus ist an diesem Schmerz fast zerbrochen, Vladimir und Stefan haben ihren Groll nie vergessen. Es werde nie leichter, aber man könne lernen, mit dem nagenden Gefühl zu leben und sich und seine Befindlichkeiten darum herum arrangieren.

Freiheit von der Unterdrückung.  
Edward blickt mich an. Meine Visionen dazu sind noch undeutlich. Die Vampirgemeinde steht einer großen Veränderung gegenüber. Wir sind ohne Führungsriege. Nun ist die Frage, wer diese Lücke ausfüllt, oder ob wir tatsächlich bereit sind, ohne eine solche Instanz zu leben.  
Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass die Rumänen sofort in die Lücke springen, doch sie scheinen daran kein Interesse zu haben.  
Würde Carlisle noch leben, vielleicht würden er und Eleazar nach Italien aufbrechen, um die großen, gefestigten Zirkel zu versammeln und zu erörtern, wie nun weiterzuleben ist, doch Carlisle ist nicht mehr da. Es fühlt sich an, als würden wir uns auflösen.

Wenn jemand die Lücke füllt, wer wird es sein? Wird es besser oder schlechter werden?  
Benjamin und Tia haben eine Ahnung, glauben, dass Amun es versuchen könnte. Oder ein anderer Zirkel aus Ägypten.

Edward hat sich diese Gedanken auch schon gemacht. Er ist eben auch ein Vater. Wird sein Kind je sicher sein?

Unser Leben ist nicht einfacher geworden, es wird nie wieder so sein, wie es einmal war.  
Vielleicht haben wir dies begonnen, haben dabei zugesehen, wie unsere Gemeinde in eine ungewisse Zukunft schifft. Wir haben nichts mehr. Nichts wird je wieder normal sein. Wir werden nie wieder normal sein.

_Do you understand that we will never be the same again?  
The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire  
Flames, they licked the walls  
Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore  
(Bastille, Things we lost)_


	8. Asche zu Asche

**HYA und ein wundervoll sonnig-warmes Hallo ihr Lieben!**  
**Hach wie schön ist dieser Frühlingstag heute! Ich bin noch immer vom ganzen Vitamin D beseelt.**

**Die verlorenen Kinder sind zurück, doch hilft es?**

**Viel Spaß, **

**Tali**

**##**

**_8\. Kapitel - Asche zu Asche_**

_Things we lost to the flames  
Things we'll never see again  
Maybe we started this fire  
We sat apart and watched  
(You said) we were born with nothing  
And we sure as hell have nothing now  
(Bastille, things we lost)_

_Edward_

Ich brauche kein Empath zu sein, um den Schmerz von Alice' Visionen zu verstehen. Sie sind der Grund, warum sie uns verlassen hat. Sie hat versucht uns alle zu retten. Hat Wochenlang dieses Szenario in ihrem Kopf gehabt. Ich frage mich, ob Jasper wusste, was sie gesehen oder ob dies ein Geheimnis war, dass sie ihm gegenüber gehütet hat. Aber Jasper kann Alice lesen wie ein Buch, er weiß wann sie etwas zu verbergen versucht.

Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, versuche mich abzulenken, mich nützlich zu machen, meine eigenen Gefühle hinten anzustellen, so wie Carlisle es immer tut. Doch neben meiner Trauer bin ich einfach nur froh, dass Bella und Nessie in Sicherheit sind. Zumindest vorerst.

Schrecklich ist, dass wir eigentlich keine Zeit für Trauer haben. Es ist ein Machtvakuum entstanden, als die Volturi nach Forks gekommen sind. Nun, wo keiner von ihnen nach Volterra zurückkehren wird, ist dies Sprungbrett für andere, die sich nach Macht sehnen.

Wir sollten einschreiten, müssen etwas tun. Carlisle würde nicht tatenlos die Hände in den Schoß legen. Carlisle würde das Richtige tun. Er wüsste, was das Richtige ist. Ich frage mich, woher er es nimmt.

Grübele darüber nach, denn wenn ich es nicht tue, überfällt mich der Verlust, dann wird mir klar, dass Carlisle nicht mehr da ist. Jasper nicht milde lächelnd zur Tür hereinkommt. Rosalie sich nie wieder mit mir streiten wird – diese Vorstellung erscheint mir so fürchterlich, dass ich über die Ironie lachen würde, wenn es nicht so furchtbar grausam wäre. Unsere Freunde haben ihr Leben für meine Familie gelassen. Meine Kernfamilie mag ja in Sicherheit sein, aber ich habe mehrere Familien, mehrere Zirkel verdammt. Habe meine Familie geopfert.

Und es tut mir leid. Mehr als ich jemals sagen könnte.

Ich sehe die anderen an, und weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen gegenüber treten soll.

Peter, der nicht nur den Bruder, sondern auch die Geliebte betrauert. Siobhan und Maggie, die starken Persönlichkeiten von der grünen Insel, die wie Schatten sind, nachdem ihr Zeugnis für meine Familie ihren Mann und - ich wage es Vater zu nennen – denn das ist, was Maggie in Liam sieht – von ihnen genommen hat. Unsere Verwandten aus Denali, deren Schwester dies alles losgetreten hat, weil ihre Gefühle ihre größte Stärke, gleichsam aber auch ihre schlimmste Schwäche gewesen sind.

Sie alle könnten über die Entfernungen zu uns aus meinen Gedanken schleichen, wenn ich mir Mühe geben würde. Doch meine Familie ist auch zerbrochen. Ich denke an Jacob, der bis vor Kurzem hier gewesen ist und nur aufbrach, um Sam bei der Übermittlung der Hiobsbotschaften zu helfen. Sue. Arme, arme Sue. Mein Herz bricht. Ich habe ihre Kinder und die Kinder anderen Mütter und Väter in den Tod geschickt. Ich weiß, dass diese Verluste auch Bella stark belasten. Seth wird nie wieder sein Grinsen grinsen und das Leben so leicht nehmen, wie nur er es konnte.

Dann sehe ich Alice, deren Gedanken noch voll sind, mit den Visionen, damit, wie es hätte ausgehen können, ausgehen sollen und dem, was war. Der Verlust von Jasper sickert langsam in sie hinein, meine kleine Schwester wird noch zierlicher.

Emmett. Es sei ein Gefühl wie selbst zu sterben, denkt er. Nur diesmal ist kein goldener Engel da, der sein Leben rettet.

Esme. Ich finde keine Worte. Meine Mutter sieht mich an. Einen langen, stillen Moment und versucht so etwas wie ein Lächeln, doch es ist zu gequält, zu erschlagen, um schön zu sein.

#

**_GARRETT_**

_And I see fire blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_

_(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

Edward verzieht das Gesicht erschrocken. Er kann die Bilder in Alice' Kopf sehen, sieht, was sie gesehen hat, sieht, welche Vision sie vor Aro ausbreitet, was auf uns zukommen wird.

Drücke die Hand der kleinen Kratzbürste fester, sie lehnt sich gegen meinen Arm, blickt eine Sekunde zu mir hinauf.

Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht? Du hast mich verhext, widerspenstiges Frauenzimmer.

Edward stöhnt auf, blicke beunruhigt in seine Richtung.

Er versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch sein Blick wandert. Irgendetwas wird uns zustoßen. Er macht ein paar Schritte vor, steht vor Carlisle.

Kreuze meinen Blick mit Liam. Die Stille auf dem Feld ist beunruhigend. Nur Renesmees seltsames Herz und das Trommeln der Wölfe ist zuhören.

Siobhan hat aufgehört, sich den Ausgang der Situation vorzustellen. Sie beobachtet missmutig, was uns an der gegnerischen Front bevorsteht.

Alice ermahnt Aro. Was auch immer in ihrem Kopf ist, scheint ihn zu einem kurzen Innehalten zu bewegen.

„So wird es sein, es sei denn, du entscheidest dich, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen.", die junge Cullen und der falsche König sehen sich an. Einen langen Moment und die Gier flackert in den Augen des Düsteren auf.

Die Anspannung knistert auf der Lichtung hin und her. Kate zieht an meinem Arm, umklammert meine Hand und drückt sich in meine Seite. Süße kleine Kratzbürste.

Unsere Linie neigt sich ein Stück vor, in Erwartung. Die Gestaltwandler knurren unruhig.

Caius fordert eine Entscheidung. „Das Kind wird immer eine Bedrohung sein.", grimmig, während Aro seine Augen weit aufreißt und Alice anstarrt. Scheinbar sprachlos.

„Aber gäbe es einen Weg, zu beweisen, dass mein Kind keine Gefahr darstellt, würden wir dann scheiden, Freunde wie ehedem?", ist es Edward, der das Wort ergreift. Carlisle blickt seinen Sohn an, so etwas wie Hoffnung im Blick. Einen Beweis? Wo die kleine Renesmee auf dem rostroten Wolf doch so einzigartig erscheint.

„Natürlich, aber dafür gibt es keine Gewissheit.", reißt Caius das Wort an sich, während Aro noch immer schweigt, Alice und unsere Linie betrachtet. Mir behagt es nicht, dass er so still ist. Vielleicht plant er einen hinterhältigen neuen Anschlag, eine neue falsche Anklage, um zu bekommen, was er am meisten begehrt. Alice wendet sich von den heuchlerischen Königen ab und kommt lächelnd auf unsere Reihe zu. Die Wachen lassen vom jungen Major ab, der verächtlich knurrt und seine Kleidung zurecht rückt.

Bruder und Schwester lächeln sich wissend an. Jasper richtet sich auf, eine Welle der Zuversicht trifft uns. Und Ruhe, die Anspannung ebbt vorsichtig ab. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sein Werk ist. Er deeskaliert die Stimmung, um nicht doch noch einen Eklat zu riskieren.

„Eigentlich schon.", behauptet Edward. Gewissheit?

Der Schnee knirscht, es ist ein weiteres Geräusch, neben Renesmees seltsamen Herz und den Wölfen.

Drei Vampire kommen auf die Lichtung. Sie sehen den Amazonen ähnlich. Senna und Zafrina seufzen, murmeln den Namen ihrer Schwester, die voran geht.

Die beiden anderen, eine bildschöne kleine Vampirfrau, mit dunklem Teint und rabenschwarzen Haaren und ein großgewachsener junger Mann, dessen Augen eine seltsame Teakholzfarbene Fasson haben. Ein weiteres Geräusch. Dasselbe trommelnde Herz, wie das von Renesmee.

„Ich habe mich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach Zeugen gemacht.", beginnt Alice, bevor sie einen Schritt zur Seite macht, um den Neuankömmlingen das Feld zu überlassen.

Caius protestiert, doch Aro unterbricht ihn scharf. Wie ungewöhnlich, dass er von seinem üblichen Verfahren abweicht. Ich frage mich, was Alice ihm gezeigt haben mag.

Die große Vampirfrau, die ich für Kachiri halte, nickt der Kleineren zu. Der junge Mann versichert sich mit einem Blick zu Jasper, bevor er seine Geschichte beginnt.

Der Junge, Nahuel, wie sich herausstellt, spricht beinahe akzentfrei, während das Holpern in der Stimme seiner Tante gut zu hören ist.

„Ich bin halb Mensch, halb Vampir, wie das Mädchen.", erklärt er. Berichtet von der Geschichte seiner Mutter und des Wahnsinns seines Vaters.

Wir sind überrascht, dass Nahuel giftig ist, einen anderen Vampir erschaffen kann. Isabellas Kind ist nicht dazu in der Lage. Wie merkwürdig.

„Wie alt bist du?", erkundigt sich Bella plötzlich aufgeregt, ungeachtet der Beweisaufnahme und des Prozedere. Sie eilt einige Schritte auf ihn zu, Edward setzt ihr nach. Sie hat Hoffnung, dass ihr Kind nicht sterben wird, dass das rasante Wachstum irgendwann aufhört.

„150 Jahre, ungefähr.", Nahuel verzieht den Mund zu einer Art Lächeln. Ihn und seine Tante scheint ein enges Band zu verbinden. Er neigt den Kopf immer etwas, wenn er sie ansieht. Eine kleine devote Geste, die sicherlich in der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit entstanden ist. In Huilens Blick liegt Stolz, wenn sie ihn ansieht, aber auch Schmerz.

Wir sind alle erleichtert, als klar ist, dass Nahuel sich seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr nicht mehr verändert hat. Renesmee wird nicht alt und grau werden. Sie kann das ewige Leben mit ihren Eltern und der Familie verbringen. Die Welt sehen. Meinungen haben und sich morgen um entscheiden. Ich freue mich für sie.

„Nichts destotrotz!", knurrt Caius, will den Kampf, für den sie gekommen sind. „Die Cullens verkehren mit Werwölfen, unseren natürlichen Feinden.", zischt er. Also fürchtet er die Werwölfe tatsächlich so sehr, wie ihm nachgesagt wird. Was für ein Idiot er ist!

Selbst ich weiß, dass die wahren Werwölfe nicht in Rudeln leben und vor allen Dingen nicht bei Tag und außerhalb des Vollmondes anzutreffen sind. Aro schüttelt energisch den Kopf, bietet dem anderen mit einer brüsken Handbewegung Einhalt.

„Wir werden heute nicht kämpfen.", murmelt Aro geschlagen. Marcus scheint zu lächeln, als belustige ihn die Enttäuschung seines Mitstreiters. Dann strafft „unser König" seine Positur. „Carlisle, mein Freund.", beginnt er. Ich verspüre den Drang mich zu übergeben. Mehrfach. Er raspelt Süßholz, das ihn nach diesem Tag niemand von uns mehr abnimmt. Er war bereit, einer seiner Vertrauten in den Tod zu schicken, nur damit er sich selbst bereichern kann.

Sehe mich nach Carlisle und Eleazar um, deren Weltbild, das Bild unserer Ordnung sicherlich in den Grundmanifesten erschüttert ist. Sie haben immer an die Gerechtigkeit und die Notwendigkeit der Obrigkeiten geglaubt. Eleazar hat für sie gekämpft, weil er sie für richtig und wichtig hielt. War Teil dieser Maschinerie und muss feststellen, dass er benutzt worden ist, um die Ziele einiger weniger machthungriger Vampire zu erfüllen.

Aros Blick schweift über unsere Linie. Auf Alice, Edward und Bella verharrt er länger, bevor er die Reihe entlang wandert. Zafrina ansieht. Benjamin. Tia knurrt besitzergreifend. Benjamin lächelt, reckt den Kopf. Einen kurzen Moment nur. Einen Augenblick betrachtet der falsche König den irischen Zirkel, schüttelt jedoch ganz leicht den Kopf. Siobhans Gabe bringt ihm nichts, wenn sie sich nicht unterwirft und nicht klar ist, wie stark ihr Talent ist und jemanden wie Maggie kann er nicht gebrauchen. Jemanden, der seine Lügen benennt, schadet ihm mehr, als das es hilft. Liam tritt vor seine Frauen, eine stumme Ansage, aus Prinzip. Siobhan beobachtet ihren Mann genau, auch Maggies Blick folgt ihm. Sie lassen ihn gewähren, denn so eigenständig die beiden Frauen sind, so sehr schätzen sie seine Fürsorge.

Liam und ich nicken uns zu, als ich Aros Augen auf mir spüren kann.

Nicht auf mir, sondern auf meinem kleinen Elektroschocker. Kehlig rumpelt das Knurren aus mir hervor. Ich teile nicht. Kate zischt verächtlich, schlingt ihren Arm um meine Taille. Ob, um mich aufzuhalten oder sich selbst, kann ich nicht sagen.

Die Volturi ziehen sich schnell zurück, sie bilden einen grauen Schleier über dem Weiß der Umgebung. Sie verschwinden Kommentarlos, ohne Widerspruch, weil sie keine Meinung haben.

Aro verharrt einen Moment. Blickt zu uns zurück.

„Ein hoher Preis.", murmelt er und ist in einem weißen Nebel aus empor stiebendem Schnee verschwunden.

_And I want it and I want anything  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
And let's be clear, I trust no one  
(Sia, elastic heart)_

„Es ist vorbei.", erklärt Edward. Er sagt noch etwas, doch ich bekomme es nicht mit. Ich bin erleichtert, dass es bei einer verlorenen Schwester aus Denali geblieben ist. Betrachte _meine_ Schwester aus Denali, die aus ihren kugelrunden goldenen Augen zu mir aufsieht. Drücke sie an mich. Tanya lächelt uns aufmunternd zu, als sie zu der kahlen Stelle im Schnee schreitet, an der Irina ihr Ende gefunden hat.

Die Gesichter der Schwestern sind von Trauer gezeichnet, Kate blickt Tanya hinterher, gedankenverloren. Um uns herum fallen sich die Zeugen in die Arme, die verlorenen Kinder und ihre eigenen Zeugen werden willkommen geheißen, Vladimir und Stefan grollen.

„Die Volturi werden nicht verzeihen, was geschehen ist!", Stefan spuckt in den Schnee, fordert einen Vergeltungsschlag. Würden die Volturi untergehen, würden die Rumänen sicherlich in ihre Lücke springen.

Anstand und gute Kinderstube hin oder her, ich bin froh, dass wir es überlebt haben, ich mein Versprechen einlösen kann. Packe Kate an den Oberarmen, ziehe sie zu mir hinauf, drücke meine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Erwarte Widerstand, Protest, doch mein kleiner Feuerwerkskörper reckt sich mir entgegen, öffnet ihre sinnlichen Lippen und drängt mit ihrer Zunge in meinen Mund.

Ihre Finger krallen sich in mein Revers, sie klammert sich an mich, als wäre sie genauso erleichtert, wie ich es bin.

Die Tatzen der Wölfe knirschen im Schnee, die Stimmen um uns herum werden lauter. Drücke Kates festen kleinen Körper an mich. Sie wird mir nie wieder entkommen. 1924 habe auch ich es nicht verstanden, war zu überrumpelt von der Gewalt, mit der mich Orkan Katrina mitgerissen hatte, dabei bin ich kein wehrloser Mann, doch heute verstehe ich. Mein eigenes kleines Unwetter. Mein Feuerwerk. Mein Gewitter.

Das Ziehen in meiner Brust, das Verlangen in meinem Kopf und meinem Körper, die Ergebenheit, wenn sie aus ihren Augen zu mir aufsieht, sind auf einen einfachen Nenner zurück zu führen. _Mates_. Katrina aus Denali ist meine Gefährtin. Vampire lieben für immer. Sie glänzen nicht immer, mit geistiger Höchstleistung, wie dieser Mardi Gras bewiesen hat, aber, wenn wir lieben, dann für alle Zeit.

**_Kate_**

Mein Herz brennt.

Es schmerzt, der Verlust von Irina ist mit nichts wieder auszugleichen. Meine süße Schwester… Sie hat immer daran geglaubt, dass uns mehr erwartet, als das schnöde Ende, wenn wir einmal sterben. Ist da ganz bei Carlisle, war ganz auf seiner Seite. Sie hat immer an die große Liebe geglaubt, hat ihr Herz und ihre Seele anderen geöffnet. Hat daran geglaubt, ihren Gefährten in Laurent gefunden zu haben ohne dessen Verrat sie gar nicht allein nach Forks gekommen wäre, um sich zu entschuldigen, ohne dessen Zweigleisigkeit sie gar nicht Zeuge von Renesmee geworden wäre und ohne ihn wäre sie niemals nach Italien gegangen, um eine Anklage vorzubringen.

Mein Herz steht in Flammen, weil wir es überlebt haben. Der unsägliche Zerzauste drückt mich in seine Seite und ich bin dankbar, des stillen Trosts. Schließe einen Moment die Augen, genieße das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das Gefühl, meinen inneren Schutzschild sinken lassen zu können, weil er für mich stark sein wird, wenn ich es nicht kann. Sein Geruch betört meine Sinne, draußen, Leder, und ganz leicht verbranntes Haar. Innerlich huscht ein Schmunzeln durch meine Gedanken. Ich weiß nicht wie er es gemacht hat, wie er meine Stromschläge aushalten konnte, als ich versucht habe, auf die Volturi loszugehen. Er hat meine Elektrizität ausgehalten, um mich selbst und uns alle zu schützen. Mein Soldat. Mein Lieutenant. Mein Held. Nicht, dass ich es ihm so sagen würde.

Mein Krieger. Mein Vampir. Blicke zu ihm hinauf, habe das Gefühl, dass er mich ansieht. Und tatsächlich starren seine seltsam rotgoldenen Augen zu mir hinab. Mein Herz würde mir aus der Brust springen, könnte es. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es sein soll! Ein Junge im Vergleich zu mir! Ein Junge, der sich für einen Mann hält! Die Liebe meines Lebens! Ich kann Siobhan und Tanya in meinem Kopf schon kichern hören, sie hätten es ja gleich gesagt. Und Carmen wird Garrett umarmen, und mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu werfen, der auch nicht besser ist, als Tanyas und Siobhans offensichtlicher Spott.

Wir haben es alle überlebt. Alle Zeugen unserer Seite sind noch da. Doch das Wichtigste ist, dass Garrett noch am Leben ist. Das schlechte Gewissen, dass ich ihn über Irina stelle, durchzuckt mich, doch ich kann es nicht ändern. Mein ganzes Blut summt seinen Namen, mein Sein.

Die Augen meines Nomaden sind aufgebracht, aufgewühlt und mitfühlend, bevor er mich an den Oberarmen packt und seinen begabten Mund auf meinen drückt. Recke mich zu ihm empor, werfe mich in seine Arme, umklammere sein Revers, dass der Stoff unter meinen Finger ächzt, als seine Zunge meinen Mund erobert, die Welt um mich herum verschwimmt.

Er gehört mir. Mir allein. Mein, meins, meins.

Seine Präsenz umgibt mich, benebelt mich, lässt mich vergessen, was wir verloren haben. Lässt mich vergessen, dass eine gemeinsame Nacht etwas anderes ist, als ein gemeinsames Leben. Für einen Moment spüre ich weder Angst noch Trauer. Nur dieses Gefühl von Zufriedenheit. Glück.

#

**_Tanya_**

Siobhan drückt Carmens Hand tröstlich. Meine Schwester lächelt ihre Freundin an, nickend.

„Tanya.", sagt die Irin in ihrer sanften Stimme und dem starken Akzent. Sie gibt sich inzwischen keine Mühe mehr, die Anstrengungen sind vorbei. Nicke ihr zu, als ich mich zu ihnen geselle.

Wir haben eine Schwester verloren. Irina ist unwiederbringlich verloren, weil sie glaubte, etwas gesehen zu haben, das nicht da war.

Wir haben einen Bruder gewonnen. Betrachte meine jüngere Schwester, Kate unterhält sich mich Rosalie, die Jaspers Hand fest umklammert hält – die Hale Zwillinge bedeuten sich sehr viel, auch wenn die unnahbare Rosalie es nie offen zugeben würde – bis sich Jasper aus ihrem Griff löst. Jungs! Der junge Major stiehlt sich davon, sucht die Nähe der Soldaten. Rose und Kate blicken den Männern mürrisch hinterher. Kate würde natürlich niemals zugeben, dass sie ihren liebsten Spielkameraden nicht teilen will.

Unser neuer Bruder, Garrett aus den Kolonien, ist mir selbst lieb und teuer. Doch es wird in unserem Haushalt wohl eine Weile sehr turbulent werden. Ich kenne das Temperament meiner Schwester. Und wie hatte sie gesagt, der Patriot bringt das Schlechteste in ihr zum Vorschein.

Doch es beruhigt mich, zu wissen, dass er uns begleiten wird. Seine Anwesenheit vertreibt die trüben Gedanken. Alice sagt, er wird uns allen Irinas Fehlen ertragbarer machen. Garretts Versprechen, sich uns anzuschließen, ist etwas Gutes an Irinas Ende.

Meine kleine Schwester gibt endlich zu, dass sie ihren Gefährten gefunden hat. Auch wenn sie es nur sehr widerwillig tut und sie sich vermutlich niemals mit Turteltauben- Blicken ansehen werden, wie Bella und Edward. Aber Bella und Edward sind auch sehr jung. Garrett hat ein menschliches Leben gehabt, bevor der Krieg ihn aus seiner Zeit riss, Kate ist zwar kaum älter als Bella gewesen, doch in einer Ära, die gänzlich von der heutigen Welt zu unterscheiden ist.

Meine Schwester hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, schämt sich ihrer Glückgefühle, doch ich sehe das feine kleine Lächeln, dass sie und ihr Patriot teilen, als die Männer sich davon stehlen. Garrett ist ein aufmerksamer Mann, der versteht, dass wir einen Moment mit unserer Familie brauchen. Die Cullens und wir trauern um Irina, die anderen haben sie nicht gekannt, können den Schmerz nicht nachempfinden.

**_Alice_**

Schließe die Augen und schüttele mich, versuche die Nachwirkungen von mir abfallen zu lassen. Jasper wendet seinen Blick in meine Richtung und eine Welle voll von Ruhe und Frieden trifft mich. Danke, Major. Die Soldaten stehlen sich des großen Wiedersehens davon, entwischen somit unvorhergesehenen Gefühlbekundungen.

Edward mustert mich. Er hat die Möglichkeiten gesehen. Hat gesehen, was im dunkelsten aller Momente hätte passieren können.

Beobachte meine Cousine Kate. Jasper sagt, dass die Schuld sie zermürbt, weil wir Irina verloren haben und sie dennoch glücklich ist. Sie versucht sich, die Emotionen zu verbieten, die ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern. Schon immer war Kate die Zurückgenommene, sie spricht nicht über ihre Gefühle, kann es nicht. Es wird ein interessanter Weg von ihr und dem zotteligen Patrioten, sind sie doch beide starke Persönlichkeiten.

Doch Garrett, der sich sein ganzes Leben als Einzelgänger gesehen hat, der für Mates und Liebhaber immer nur ein Lächeln übrig hatte, legt dem Firecracker sein Herz in die Hände. Sie sind beide Anfänger, was das angeht. Aber ich sehe, dass Garretts Vertrauen nahezu unerschütterlich ist.

Edward verfolgt meine Gedanken. Er weiß, wie es hätte Enden können.

Ich habe es gesehen. Habe gesehen, dass Garrett und Kate am Verlust von Familie und Freunden zerbrechen würde, wäre meine dunkelste Vision wahr geworden.

_Kate, die eine unstillbare Angst entwickeln würde, dass der Nomade ihr entgleitet. Garrett, der nach einigen Jahrzehnten, nach einer Zeit, in der er seinen Kameraden und Siobhan ihren Mann betrauern konnte, verstärkt mit den verbliebenen Iren in Kontakt tritt. Er ihre Nähe sucht, weil Vladimir und Stefan schlussendlich doch an die Spitze unserer Gemeinschaft drängen und Siobhan und Maggie die beiden nicht aufhalten werden. _

_Garrett versucht, zu verstehen, wie Vladimir und Stefan den Verlust ihrer Mates vor so vielen Jahren überstehen konnten, denkt er doch an Marcus der Volturi, der seine Existenz nur ertragen hat. Dann sieht er seine Freundin Siobhan und die Frau, die sein bester Kumpel so sehr geliebt hat, die nur noch wenig mit dem früheren Zirkeloberhaupt gemein hat. Für den Kameraden, den er wie einen… ich nenne es Bruder – in ihrem eigenen komischen Weg – geliebt hat, will er das Mädchen, dass Liam geliebt hat, nicht kampflos aufgeben. _

_Ich frage mich seit jeher, wie Siobhan sich je sicher sein konnte, dass Liam ihr Mate ist. Der wortkarge Mann ist nicht für Gefühlsbekundungen bekannt und auch Siobhan zeigt ihre Zuneigung nicht aufdringlich. Zumindest nicht, dass es mir bekannt wäre. Ich verstehe die Liebe der beiden Iren nicht und werde sie nun niemals begreifen können._

_Kate wird Garretts Abwesenheit immer stärker als Beweis sehen, dass der Nomade das reisen braucht und sie ihm nicht genug ist, dass er die Nähe einer Freundin ihrer Gegenwart vorzieht – dabei versucht der wissbegierige Patriot nur seine eigene Angst zu lindern, die Angst, eines Tages ohne seine ketzerische Kleine sein zu müssen. Carlisles und Liams Ableben haben ihm deutlich gemacht, dass wir nicht unsterblich sind, die zwei Personen, deren Tod er am wenigsten erwartet hätte, sind nicht mehr. _

_Garretts Geduld ist dünner über die Jahre geworden. Kates Gezeter erträgt er immer schlechter. Weil sie beide nicht über Gefühle sprechen. Und der Verlust der anderen Familienmitglieder so überwältigend, dass niemand helfend einschreiten kann. _

_Sie würden an ihrer Liebe zerbrechen, weil sie keine Zeit hatten, das Ausmaß zu begreifen._

Ich bin froh, dass diese Vision nicht wahr wird. Als Garrett mit seinen Kameraden auf unserem Gelände verschwindet, ziert ein kleines aufmunterndes Lächeln seine Züge, es ist für Kate und Irina bestimmt.

Kate beobachtet, wie die Männer unsere Versammlung verlassen, rollt mit den Augen. „Ob Garrett weiß, worauf er sich da eingelassen hat?", neckt Emmett. Kate schenkt ihm einen Killerblick, der dem von Rosalie in nichts nachsteht.

„Nicht, dass es dich etwas anginge, aber glaube mir, der kleine Patriot weiß damit umzugehen."

„Uhhhuu", Emmett und Tanya, die sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen kann. Wie ich gesehen habe, erleichtert Garretts bloße Anwesenheit Irinas Verlust.

Die Amazonen sind bereits in den Regenwald zurückgekehrt.

Auch die Nomaden Mary und Randall wollen aufbrechen. Die Soldaten kehren von ihrer Lagebesprechung zurück.

Kreuze meinen Blick mit Edward. Vor lauter Visionen, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich weiß, warum Randall und Garrett einen solchen Scherz miteinander teilen und sich dann fast förmlich voneinander verabschieden. Und was genau ist es, lieber Bruder, dass ich den Eindruck gewinne, Kate würde Funken sprühen, als Mary und Garrett sich umarmen, einen langen Moment, sie lachen miteinander. Fast beiläufig erscheint es, als Kate sich von unserer Formation löst, Liam ein kurzes Nicken schenkt, der aufs Haus zusteuert, vermutlich, um seine Frauen einzusammeln, und dann neben dem Patrioten zum Stehen kommt.

Kann ich „Ohhh" seufzen? Garrett blickt die zierliche Blondine neben ihm an, den Blick etwas entrückt, als würde er etwas sehen, das wir anderen nicht sehen. Mary und er stehen noch immer nur eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt, als Kate – die nichts von öffentlichen Liebesbekenntnissen hält – ich erinnere mich zu Kommentaren bezüglich Rosalie und Emmet – ihren Nomaden am Mantel packt und ihn zu sich hinab zieht. Seinen Mund erobert, sich ihm entgegen streckt, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Verfluchte Sukkubus. Ich kann Emmetts „UHUUUUU" hören, und Jakes „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"

Edward wendet sich schmunzelnd ab, lächelt, als Carlisle und Esme mit den Iren hinaus kommen. Nessie träumt von einem Urlaub in dem alten Land, will Kobolde sehen. Siobhan lädt unsere Familie ein. Betrachte Liam und frage mich, ob er ihrer Einladung zustimmt. Doch wie so oft verzieht der dunkle Mann an Siobhans Seite keine Miene. Maggie nickt, ihre roten Locken wippen mit.

Ich bin sehr froh, dass diese Familie intakt ist.

„Wirst du mir irgendwann sagen, was du gesehen hast?", erkundigt sich Siobhan.

Blicke sie überrascht an, als wir unsere Verabschiedung lösen. „Ich weiß nicht…", ich beende meine Ausrede nicht. Maggie sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"; frage ich stattdessen.

Siobhan lächelt, es ist ein mildes, nachdenkliches Schmunzeln. „Ich sehe, wie du uns ansiehst. Wie du Liam überlegend betrachtest. Mit welcher Traurigkeit du mich ansiehst. Aber ich gehe davon aus, nichts davon ist eingetroffen?", sie fordert mich nicht auf, etwas sofort preiszugeben, sie will nur wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit sind. Obwohl sie selbst bereits festgestellt hat, dass Aro niemals vergeben wird, was geschehen ist und wir alle eine Weile auf der Hut sein müssen.

„Nichts davon. Mit deiner Gabe sollte davon auch nie etwas wahr werden.", beruhige ich, es mag nicht ganz wahr sein, denn in meiner Vision ist ihre Gabe dysfunktional gewesen.

Maggie und sie sehen sich an, bevor sie sich von den Denalis verabschieden und den Leihwagen besteigen, in dem sie vor ein paar Wochen gekommen sind. Liam und Siobhan teilen einen Augenaufschlag miteinander, als er ihr die Beifahrertür aufhält.

Die Patrioten sind sich gar nicht so unähnlich. Sie haben sich beide feurige Frauen gesucht. Blicke Jasper an. Auch mein Mann ist ein Patriot. Aber ich bin nicht halb so störrisch, wie Kate oder Siobhan. Oder?!


	9. Feuerwerke für Patrioten

_**HYA ihr Lieben!**_

_**An dieser Stelle begleiten wir Kate, die zurück in Alaska darüber nachsinnt, was der Patriot angerichtet hat.**_

_**Sofia Karlbergs Cover von Crazy in Love setzt die richtige Atmosphäre für diesen Teil, **_

_**ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß mit dieser kleinen Geschichte,**_

_**Eure Tali!**_

##

**_9\. Kapitel – Feuerwerke für Patrioten_**

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love you're doing no one else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right no__w_

_ (Sofia Karlberg, Crazy in love cover)_

**_Kate _**

Ich kann nicht fassen, dass der Jahreswechsel und damit auch Irinas gewaltsamer Tod nun schon vier Monate her sein sollen. Hat man 24 Stunden eines Tages zur Verfügung, erscheint diese Zeitspanne noch viel länger.

Blicke hinaus auf die Terrasse und die angrenzende Natur, die blüht und sich die Blätter im strahlenden Sonnenschein wärmt. Der Himmel ist von einem hellen Azur. Manchmal halte ich mein Gesicht ins warme Sonnenlicht und genieße das Gefühl, versuche mich an ein menschliches Leben zu erinnern, dass ich fast vollständig vergessen habe. Unsere menschlichen Erinnerungen sind so unstet und verschwommen und ohne Tanya würde ich vermutlich noch viel weniger erinnern.

Mache einige Schritte zur Glastür. Seitdem Garrett Teil unserer Familie ist, seitdem er Teil von MIR ist, habe ich das nicht mehr getan. Es erscheint mir ihm gegenüber so kindisch. So unreif wo er doch so gern darauf hinweist, dass er in Menschenjahren älter ist als ich. Idiot!

Ich weiß, dass es dummes Zeug ist, aber manchmal genieße ich, ein Mädchen zu sein.

Trete in die frühe Abendsonne hinaus. Die Wärme kribbelt in meinem ganzen Körper, zaubert mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Die Luft riecht nach Frühling, nach Neuanfang, Neubeginn.

Öffne die Augen. Garrett und ich haben unseren Frieden mit 1924 gemacht, doch nicht mit der Zeit dazwischen. Es ist ein holpriger Pfad, auf dem wir einen gemeinsamen Weg zu finden versuchen.

Wir haben beide Dekaden als eigenständige Personen verbracht, er hat noch viel länger als ich keine Rücksicht auf einen anderen nehmen müssen. War Nomade, der anderen zwar wohlgesonnen war, doch weiterziehen konnte, wenn sie ihm zuwider wurden. Ich habe die meiste Zeit meines vampirischen Lebens in einem Zirkel, in einer Familie verbracht. Ich kenne die Bedeutung von Kompromissen. Und wie ungern ich sie schließe, wenn ich dafür nachzugeben habe.

Mein störrischer Patriot ist ein Hitzkopf. Ein kluger noch dazu, der Dinge schnell in ihrem Kern erkennt und sich nicht zu schade ist, gewonnene Erkenntnisse gegen mich einzusetzen.

Doch der raue Kerl, dessen Anziehungskraft mich 1924 so schockiert hat, kann sich gut in uns hinein versetzen, versteht wie schwer Irinas Verlust uns alle trifft.

Meine jüngste Schwester ist tot, weil sie einen Mann geliebt hat, der ihr nicht treu genug war, um unsere Familie zu retten.

Tanya und Carmen machen große Augen, wenn Garrett abends von seinem Leben erzählt, Geschichten voller Lokalkolorit, gesprenkelt von Wissbegier und Neugierde. Der ernste Eleazar, der diese Geschichten von europäischer Seite betrachten konnte, lauscht aufmerksam. Ich bemühe mich arg, nicht auch mit den Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt vor ihm zu sitzen und jedes Wort zu glauben, dass er so absondert. Das würde nur seinem Ego schaden. Er ist schon eingebildet genug.

Andersherum reißt Garretts Strom an Fragen und Theorien nicht ab, wenn er uns nach den Mythen der Sukkuben befragt oder dazu, wie ein Millennium sich anfühlt. Er diskutiert gern Weltanschauungen mit Eleazar, über eine Partie Schach hinweg. Doch der charmante Amerikaner meidet es vorerst, die Volturi zu thematisieren. Mein Bruder ist schwer getroffen. Er trägt noch immer daran, dass dieser Teil seiner Geschichte nun düsterer ist, als zuvor.

Mein kleiner störrischer Patriot ist ein Heißblut, ein Mann ohne Geduld, wenn sein Territorium „bedroht" ist. Es ist nicht gut, wenn uns andere Vampire begegnen, entfernte Bekannte. Besonders schwierig wird es, wenn sie plötzlich an unserer Haustür auftauchen und er ihnen öffnet.

_Sie betrachten ihn dann fasziniert, wieder ein Wesen mit seltsamen Augen, der Ruf der Sukkuben haben wir also einen weiteren Mann in unseren Bann gezogen, kichern sie und lassen sich selbst hinein. Sie stocken, als sie verstehen, dass Garrett eine Bedrohung sein kann. Er strahlt es aus, aus jeder Pore. Es ist Tanya, die die Situation rettet, einschreitet und ihren neuen Bruder vorstellt. _

_Die Fliese der Kücheninsel bricht, als Garrett mitten im Geplänkel mit alten Bekannten die Faust darauf niederschlägt. Habe meine Hände verschränkt, sehe ihn irritiert an. Er weiß, dass ich kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen bin, diese Legenden kommen nicht von irgendwoher. Es ist Vergangenheit, es sind harmlose Andeutungen, die unsere Bekannten machen. _

Lächele. Der ungehobelte Klotz, dieser furchtbare Nomade! Er ist ein Mann, dessen Charisma dazu gewinnt, wenn er aufgebracht ist. Anderthalb Tage schafft mein Wildfang es, kein Wort über unsere Hausgäste zu verlieren.

Ich weiß nicht, welcher Satz es ist, der ihn letzten Endes in Aktion bringt.

_Ich hasse es, wenn sie versuchen, dich unter mir hervorzuziehen. DU gehörst mir. _

Ein Credo, dass so antiquiert ist und so hingegen all seiner reformierten Haltung, und doch so leicht von seinen Lippen fällt.

Unterstrichen mit einem tiefen Knurren, kurz bevor wir aufeinander losgehen werden, wie zwei Verhungernde auf den letzten Laib Brot.

_Wir stehen in seinem Zimmer. Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum Carmen auf die Einrichtung eines solchen bestanden hat, ist er mir doch anfangs nicht von der Seite gewichen. Hat mich in den Armen gehalten, als ich Irinas Fehlen in unserem Zuhause schmerzlich bemerkt habe. Hat mich gehalten, als ich am liebsten zwei Tagelang geweint hätte und es bereute, es nicht tun zu können. _

Doch ich verstehe, dass es weise Voraussicht war. Garrett und ich sind noch immer eigenständige Persönlichkeiten. Wir mögen erkannt haben, dass wir nicht ohne einander können, doch wir genießen dass Zueinander zurückkehren. Wir brauchen Raum, zu atmen, wir selbst zu sein. Tanya nennt es Dickkopf. Zwei Störrische. Dabei sind wir nur starke Persönlichkeiten! Die wissen, wer sie selbst sind. Meistens. Wenn sie nicht gerade miteinander… Aber ich schweife ab.

_Seine Pranken packen mich an der Hüfte, ziehen mich zu sich heran. Seine Lippen sind Granit auf meinen, dieser Kuss hat nichts romantisches, nichts Sanftes. Der Stromschlag tanzt zwischen uns, bevor ich weiß, dass ich ihm einen Schlag versetzt habe. Doch mein Störrischer knurrt nur herausgefordert, presst seinen sinnlichen Mund härter auf meinen, eine dominante Geste. Er ist ein Alphamännchen. Gut so. Was soll ich mit einem kleinen Ja-sagenden Äffchen. _

_Packe sein Shirt, das Material ist kalt unter meinen Fingern, würde ich fester daran ziehen, ich würde er Zerbröseln. Packe seinen Hinterkopf, ziehe ihn zu mir hinab._

_Seine Pranken gleiten besitzergreifend über meinen Hintern, wandern herum, streichen über die Rückseite meiner Schenkel, bevor sie meine intimste Stelle streifen. Seine Berührungen sind elektrisierend- ohne Flachs. Es ist, als würden seine Finger den Strom zum Tanzen bringen, es kribbelt, wenn er mich berührt. Die Elektrizität schießt durch mich hindurch, seine Lippen treffen meine in einem Knochenbrecherischen Kuss. „DU bist mein.", knurrt er an meinen Lippen, als ich plötzlich gegen die Tischplatte stoße. Wann haben wir uns in Bewegung gesetzt?_

_Garrett drängt mich hinauf. _

_Er _kann_ zart sein._

_Zerrt meine Leggins in die Kniekehlen, meine Beine höher, bis ich mich auf den Ellenbogen abstützen muss. Das ist nicht zärtlich. Spüre seine kalte Gürtelschnalle an meinem Bein. Erhasche einen Blick auf sein Ding, hart und bereit, bevor er einen Ruck nach vorn macht und ich aufschreie, weil es gut ist, mein Soldat, mein Patriot nicht lange fackelt, sondern deutlich macht, dass er hier der Platzhirsch ist. Einen Moment geistern unsere Hausgäste durch meine Gedanken, die nicht mit unserer Familie auf Jagdpartie sind, sondern noch immer im Haus. Sie werden uns hören! _

_„Garrett!", stoße ich hervor, halbherzig. Will ihn daran erinnern, doch er nagelt mich, Sprichwörtlich. Hart und schnell. Murmelt immer wieder, dass ich sein wäre. Als ob es mir mit ihm nicht auch so ginge! Diese Weibsbilder, die ihn angraben! Stöhne auf, als er unsere Position verändert, er diesen einen Punkt trifft. Schließe die Augen, lasse meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, spanne meine Oberschenkel an, ziehe ihn näher heran. Garrett keucht, als ich ihn so an mir festnagele. Greife wieder in sein Shirt, kratze ihn sicherlich durch das Material hindurch, als ich meine Hand keuchend zur Faust balle, meinen Patrioten zu mir ziehe, seine Lippen attackiere, meinen Strom fließen lasse. Garrett stöhnt in meinen Mund, spüre die Spannung in mir, auch meinem stolzen Amerikaner entgeht sie nicht. _

_Verlangsamt seine Bewegungen, zieht mein weites Shirt hinunter, während eine seiner Pranken vom Saum meinen Bauch hinauf gleitet, spielerisch fast, genüsslich, ruhiger, bis er an der Spitze meines BHs angekommen ist. Einen Moment schwebt seine Hand über die Rundung, gleitet über Haut und Material, sanft, zart, bevor er das Cup herunter zerrt. Seine Hand umfasst meine Brust. Das Gefühl schießt in meine Mitte, bringt mich wieder an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Reiße einen Moment meine Augen auf, kann verschwommen seine Silhouette wahrnehmen, seine pechschwarzen Iris. Begierde. Lust. Liebe. _

_Mein. Sein brennender Blick fixiert mich einen Moment, während seine Hand fordernd und fest meinen Busen knetet. Dann tritt etwas anderes in seinen Blick. Der Jäger tritt hervor. Die Sekunde, die ich brauche, um zu verstehen was passieren wird, ist genug Zeit für ihn, seine Lippen auf meine Brust zu senken, seine scharfen Zähne durchbrechen meine Haut, sein Gift brennt, als das, was wie ein Kuss anmutet, etwas viel archaischeres ist. Etwas Dummes, Veraltetes. Eine Legende, die angeblich Menschen früher sicheren Passus gewährte. Sein Biss ist eine Markierung. Anders als die Bisse, die ein Vampir in einem Zweikampf erleiden kann. Angeblich. Seine Zähne in meinem Fleisch brandmarken mich als sein Eigentum, machen mich auch ungesehen für unseresgleichen Unantastbar. Wo er dieses dumme Zeug aufgeschnappt hat, weiß ich nun wirklich nicht. _

_Doch der Schmerz den es auslöst, lässt mich hinabfallen, mein Orgasmus wäscht über mich hinweg, das Hoch rauscht durch mein Blut und auch Garrett kann es spüren. Seine Lippen pressen sich fester gegen meine Haut, als könne er es im Blut in meinem Kreislauf schmecken. _

_Meine Muskeln zittern, Garretts Lippen lösen sich von meiner Brust, seine Zunge gleitet beruhigend über die Wunde, streichelt geschundene Haut. Das Gift prickelt. Zerre an seinem Haar, als seine Hüfte ein letztes Mal nach vor setzt, mich in den Tisch drückt, der unter uns ächzt und sich in mir ergießt, stöhnend seinen Höhepunkt über uns beide niedergehen lässt. _

_Sein Mund verteilt viele kleine Küsse auf meinem Dekolleté, meinem Hals, meinem Gesicht, weil er genau weiß, was er getan hat und was ich davon halte! Wie kann er es wagen, mich zu beißen! Und das nicht auf diese neckische Variante sondern… wie kann er es wagen mich zu verschandeln?! Mich ohne meine Erlaubnis für immer als sein zu markieren, bin ich ein Baum, an dem er sein Bein heben kann oder was?! Verflucht!_

_Bringe einen kräftigen Stromstoß auf, stoße ihn von mir, weil ich ihn in einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit erwischt habe. Er landet halb auf dem Bett, schüttelt den Kopf als seine Sinne zu ihm zurückkehren. Sein dunkler Blick fixiert mich, vermutlich rechnet er mit Rage, mit Geschrei. Und einer von uns wird schreien. _

_Springe von der Tischplatte und bin innerhalb eines Blinzelns bei ihm. Was für ein herrlich verdorbenes Bild er abgibt. Rücklings auf dem Bett, die Hose in den Kniekehlen, das Shirt ist soweit möglich aufgeknöpft. Ein Mann, der seine Vorzüge kennt und weiß, wie sehr ich darauf abfahre. Und er tut es mit dieser Lässigkeit, als sei es das normalste der Welt seine verführerischen Vorzüge aller Welt zu zeigen. _

_Komme dicht vor ihm zum Stehen. Sein glühender Blick klebt auf meinem Gesicht, ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er ist sich seiner so sicher oder noch im postkoitalen Rauschzustand. Strecke meine Hand aus, lasse sie über sein Brusthaar und in seinen Ausschnitt gleiten, der Strom zuckt sacht durch meine Finger. Mein Rebell steht drauf. Er hat auf dem Schlachtfeld bewiesen, dass es ihn antörnt. Ich konnte ihn in meinem Rücken spüren. Und wenn die Trauer und Wut mich nicht so vereinnahmt hätten, Gott bewahre, ich wäre an Ort und Stelle über ihn hergefallen. Auch hat er bewiesen, dass er gegen den Strom immun zu sein scheint. Bellas Schild mag ihm zwar hinzugekommen sein, doch auch hier in Alaska ist er wie eine Art Gegengift zu meinem Talent. So nennt Eleazar es und findet es hochgradig interessant dies Stundenlang via Skype mit Carlisle zu erörtern. _

_Garrett scheint entweder geistig nicht ganz fit zu sein, sich meinem Strom auszusetzen und nicht zurückzuweichen oder er scheint tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, mich auszuhalten. In meinen Gedanken kichert Tanya, genau so sei es. _

_Starre meinen Mann an. Lasse meinen Blick zu seiner Männlichkeit wandern, die sich mir stolz und salutierend entgegen streckt. _

_Einladend rutscht Garrett auf seinem Bett nach hinten. Seine Markierung flammt auf, als sein Blick auf meinem halbnackten Busen zur Ruhe kommt. Das wirst du büßen, kleiner Patriot!_

_Ziehe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Mein Preis ist verlockend, doch ich werde ihn nicht für diese chauvinistische Verhaltensweise belohnen, egal, wie sehr es mich reizt ihn auf diese Weise in der Gewalt zu haben. _

_Drücke meinen Amerikaner auf die Matratze, als ich mich über ihn beuge und ihm einen sengenden Kuss aufdrücke. Der Patriot kommt mir entgegen, unser Kuss ist hungrig, gierig. Unsere Zungen begegnen sich, Zähne beißen in Lippen. Wir stöhnen beide, als Garretts große Hände meine Oberschenkel herzhaft umfassen und mich auf seinen Schoß ziehen. Mein „kleiner" Soldat zwischen uns. _

_Es ist ein Zerren, Ziehen, Kratzen und Beißen, bevor wir uns aller restlicher Kleidung entledigt haben. Es ist ein Rausch, immer wieder fühle ich mich wie in Trance und dabei doch so fokussiert auf meinen Gegenüber. Er ist in diesen Momenten alles, was ich wahrnehme. 1924 hat es mich verschreckt, doch ich gewöhne mich an den Gedanken, dass der störrische Esel diese Wirkung auf mich hat. _

_Seine Widerworte fordern mich immer wieder heraus. Er wird mir nie zu viel sein. _

_Wir starren einander an. Ein brennender, dunkler Blick. Zwei Jäger auf der Pirsch. Einen Menschen würden wir vermutlich warnen, eine Begierde wie diese würde den Menschen auf kurz oder lang verbrennen lassen, doch als ewiges Wesen… ist es kein Problem._

_Sinke auf Garretts Länge, mein Patriot lässt den Kopf nach hinten sinken und stöhnt wohlig auf, seine Hände packen meine Oberschenkel fester. Presse meine Lippen aufeinander, kreise meine Hüften ein wenig. 1924 hat er mich verdorben. Kein anderer Mann hat sich je so angefühlt, wie er es tut. Es ist unheimlich kitschig, doch Siobhans Worte klingeln mir fern in den Ohren. „Vielleicht seid ihr ja für einander geschaffen." Meine Freundin glaubt natürlich an so was. Sie glaubt ja auch an Schicksal und Bestimmung. _

_Spüre Garretts Daumen an meiner intimsten Stelle. Reiße keuchend die Augen auf. Na ja, sie hatte auch mit dieser Gefährten- Sache recht. Liebe, pah. _

_Garretts dunkle Iris fixieren mich. Plötzlich kommt er mit entgegen, seine Lippen schweben über meine Schulter, unsere Umarmung innig, während wir unseren ungestümen Rhythmus beibehalten. Spüre das Pulsieren, seine Anspannung. Wieder bricht der Strom aus mir heraus, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass auch mein Höhepunkt nah ist. _

_Drücke meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge, während sein Daumen Kreise zwischen uns zieht. Unterdrücke mein Stöhnen mehr schlecht als Recht. Sein Duft steigt mir in die Nase, Pheromone überall. _

_MEINS, rauscht durch meine Gedanken und bevor ich dazu einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, ist der Moment, in dem ich meinen Orgasmus anheimfalle, der Augenblick, als ich meine Zähne in Garretts Schulter schlage. Ich kann seine glatte Haut unter meinen Zähnen spüre, spüre, wie sie einreißt, schmecke das fremde Blut in seinem Kreislauf, nehme entfernt seinen zischenden Protest wahr, bevor er ebenfalls kommt, mein Name von seinen Lippen fällt. _

Ich verberge meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter, will ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen, doch alles was mein aufgeklärter Chauvinist dazu sagt, „ist nur fair".

Er grinst wie die Chesire Cat, als wir im Anschluss wieder unseren Hausgästen gegenübertreten, die nur noch auf die Rückkehr unserer Familie warten und sich dann sehr plötzlich verabschieden.

An sich ist es mir unangenehm, dass sie Ohrenzeugen unseres Stell-dich-eins geworden sind, ich bin nicht leise, doch dann gleitet Garretts Hand beiläufig über meinen Hintern und ich kann keine Scham dafür aufbringen, teile ein vielversprechendes Lächeln mit meinem Amerikaner.

„Vermisst du es manchmal?", öffne überrascht die Augen. Garrett lehnt an der Terrassentür, im Schatten, betrachtet, wie das Sonnenlicht in kleinen Prismen von mir zurück geworfen wird.

Er ist so schön. Und diese tiefsinnigen Augen, das flirtende Lächeln… ich könnte ihn auffressen. Doch ich vermisse mein menschliches Leben nicht. Schüttele stumm den Kopf. Selbst wenn ich ihn irgendwie kennen gelernt hätte – nehmen wir an, wir hätten uns in der heutigen Welt als Menschen getroffen, wir würden alt werden und sterben. Wir hätten nicht für immer. Vielleicht verstehen dass die jungen Vampire aus Carlisles Familie nicht, sie alle haben sich in Familien gesehen – außer Bella vielleicht – doch zu meiner Zeit war das anders. Ich habe mir nie Gedanken um Kinder gemacht. Nie um alt und Grau werden. Und auch wenn es sicherlich etwas für sich hat, gemeinsam alt zu werden, würde ich doch immer wieder „für immer und ewig" wählen.

Langsam kommt Garrett auf mich zu geschlendert, die Hände in den Gesäßtaschen seiner Jeans. Steht vor mir und blickt zu mir hinunter. Die Sonne verwandelt auch ihn in ein Prisma. Echte Männer glitzern eben. Hach.

Garrett lächelt sein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln, er weiß genau, welche Wirkung er hat, er weiß, wie viel Charisma er hat.

„Mein kleines Feuerwerk.", schmunzelt er und drückt seinen Mund auf meinen. Es ist ein sanfter, zarter Kuss. „Ich auch nicht.", sagt er.

„Oh nein!", Tanyas Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Sie sind ja wirklich süß. Aber ich verstehe nun, warum Emmett und Rosalie in ihrer ersten Dekade ausziehen mussten!", blanker Neid, liebe Schwester. Du musst noch immer auf Männerfang gehen, ich zerre meinen einfach in den nächsten Raum. Ich kann Carmen kichern hören. Sie murmelt irgendetwas von einer Hütte in der tiefsten Einöde Alaskas. Und davon, dass sie uns, unserem Ruf geschuldet, eher zwanzig Jahre Exil einräumen würde. Ich bitte euch! Wir sind doch keine triebgesteuerten Neugeborenen!

„Nachher macht sie ihn noch kaputt!", protestiert Tanya scherzhaft.

Ich kann Garretts Grinsen an meinen Lippen spüren, kann selbst die Grimasse nicht zurückhalten.

„Er", sagt Garrett deutlich, „ist durchaus in der Lage, das zu Handhaben."

Tanya und Carmen feixen. „Sicher?!", neckt meine Schwester.

Er ist eben ein Patriot und mag Feuerwerk. Nicht nur am 4. Juli.

„Bereust du schon, hier zu sein?", flüstere ich.

Garrett sieht mich an. Sein Blick intensiv und ernst, nicht so scherzhaft wie meine Frage gemeint ist. „Nein."

Wir teilen einen langen Blick, die Finger fest in einander verschränkt, bevor wir in die weiten Alaskas davon rennen, Fangen spielen, wie kleine Kinder.

Garretts Arme umschließen mich, als wir lachend auf den Boden fallen.

Liebe ist leicht, frei. Ich liebe dich, dummer Patriot.


End file.
